Marked
by Sarai GN
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Todo el mundo nace con un tatuaje único. Cada vez que se enamoran, sin importar las circunstancias, el tatuaje de esa persona aparece en algún lugar de su cuerpo. No es tan fácil llevar tu corazón en tu piel. Después de todo, el amor llega a su antojo. No correspondido. No invitado. Innegable.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s / 11794918 / 1 / Marked**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Bella – 5 años**_

A Bella no le gustaba su tatuaje.

Todo el mundo los tenía. Algunos de ellos eran muy bonitos. El de Gianna Gage parecía una flor. Eric Yorkie tenía dos diamantes. Ese le hubiera gustado mucho.

Bella suponía que su tatuaje era lo suficientemente bonito. Era una vid. El problema era, que era un gran enredadera que se enroscaba todo el camino hasta la parte interna de la pierna. No había pensado mucho en ello hasta que fue a la escuela. Todavía hacía calor en agosto. Llevaba pantalones cortos, para que todos pudieran verlo, y todos los niños se burlaban. Nadie tenía uno tan grande como el de ella, y no era justo.

Odiaba su tatuaje.

En el patio, se escapó antes de que la chica que se había estado burlando de ella pudiera ver su llanto. Siempre lloraba cuando estaba muy enojada.

—Ah, está bien. —Bella gritó cuando un chico de la otra clase de kínder se bajó de donde había estado arriba en un árbol. Aterrizó junto a ella y le dirigió una gran sonrisa—. Katie es algo mala —dijo—. No le gusta mi tatuaje tampoco. Ella dice que da demasiado miedo. No es más que una gran niña miedosa. —Volvió la pierna para que pudiera ver su tatuaje.

—Oh. Se ve como un perrito —dijo ella, encantada.

—Mi padre dice que se parece a un lobo aullando a la luna. A-uuuuu. —El chico se rio—. ¿Así que tú no piensas que es raro?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

El chico asintió.

—Mi hermana dice que, cuando sea mayor, las niñas van a pensar que es muy masculino.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Realmente no sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Soy Jacob, por cierto —dijo, sonriendo a su vez—. Y creo que es genial que tu tatuaje sea tan grande. Creo que se ve como si estuviera subiendo por la pierna.

Bella sollozó, sintiéndose mejor.

—Mi nombre es Bella.

 _ **Edward – 15 años**_

Edward solía odiar su tatuaje. Cuando era joven, en la escuela primaria, todos los chicos estaban celosos. Todos pensaban que su tatuaje era la cosa más interesante: el titileo de una llama. Las chicas pensaron que era hermoso, casi místico. Los muchachos pensaron que era perverso pero genial.

A un niño, Mike Newton, le gustaba tocar el dorso de sus piernas, porque el tatuaje de la llama lamía todo el camino desde el tobillo hasta la parte posterior de su rodilla. Edward pensó que el chico era un poco escalofriante.

—Oye, tal vez algún día nos enamoremos. Entonces voy a tener un tatuaje de llama también —había dicho Mike, con los ojos todos soñadores.

Edward pensó que era muy, muy raro.

Pero ahora, él estaba reconsiderando su opinión. No sobre Mike Newton; el niño era todavía espeluznante. Los tatuajes, sin embargo. En realidad no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Era difícil no hacerlo realmente.

Algunos de sus compañeros de clase habían comenzado a lucir los tatuajes de los demás. Era lo único de lo que podían hablar. Más que eso, la _falta_ de un tatuaje se había convertido en un problema para algunas parejas. Justo la otra semana, Edward había sido testigo de una hilarante pelea entre su hermano mayor, Emmett y su novia, Heidi. Parecía que a pesar de todas las _cosas_ que hicieron juntos, Emmett todavía no encontraba su tatuaje en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Realmente, esa había sido la parte más divertida del argumento. Porque, ¿cómo podría haber sabido Heidi a ciencia cierta que Emmett no tenía su tatuaje en alguna parte... privada? Edward había guardado esa información para usarla como chantaje.

Había sido un poco triste, sin embargo. Heidi tenía el tatuaje de Emmett en su brazo. Eso fue algo que le gritó a él. Tendría que ver su marca en ella el resto de su vida. Eso debía ser bastante difícil.

De cualquier manera, cada vez que Edward veía a Tanya Ivanova hablando con un chico, siempre se preguntaba si tenía el tatuaje de él en ella. La idea le molestaba. Emmett le había dicho que debería armarse de valor y simplemente hablarle, por el amor de Dios. ¿Pero de qué tenía que hablar con una de las chicas más populares en la escuela?

—Oye, genio. No es exactamente como si fueras el paria de la escuela —dijo Emmett, rodando los ojos.

Claro, Edward era popular de por sí, pero Tanya...

Ella tenía un tatuaje de dragón. Un tatuaje de dragón se vería fantástico con su llama. Como si estuviese destinado a ser o algo así.

Bueno, tal vez algún día.

* * *

Bueno, les dejo aquí el primer capítulo, espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como lo hice yo.

Las actualizaciones serán los días lunes, miércoles y viernes. Cualquier duda pueden preguntarme, ya sea en un rr o un PM, siempre y cuando no pidan spoilers, contestaré sus dudas.

 **Sarai.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Algunos están confundidos con los tatuajes. Para aclarar: todos nacen con un tatuaje único en el tobillo. El de Bella es una vid, el de Edward luce como una llama, el de Jacob parece un lobo, etc. Todos son de diferentes tamaños, algunos más grandes que otros. Cuando se enamoran, el tatuaje de la otra persona aparece en cualquier parte su cuerpo (adicionalmente al que ya tienen de nacimiento). Es importante hacer notar que lo único que tienen que hacer es enamorarse. La aparición del tatuaje no significa que sean almas gemelas, no significa que tienen que estar juntos. Tampoco significa que el amor no se va a acabar. Lo único que significa es que en algún punto se enamoraron de esa persona, sigan juntos o no. Si la relación termina, el tatuaje no desaparece, es una marca que los va a acompañar el resto de su vida** **.**

* * *

 **Bella – 7 años**

Mamá estaba llorando. Mamá estaba llorando y Peter no estaba allí. Peter era el novio de mamá. Peter era agradable. A Bella le gustaba Peter. Se mantenía mucho en la casa de ellas, pero no hoy. Él era mejor ayudando a mamá cuando lloraba.

Bella tomó su osito de peluche favorito y fue a la cocina, donde mamá estaba sentada. Mami tenía su brazo extendido sobre la mesa. Ella estaba acariciando algo en el lado de su pulgar. Bella se subió a la silla a su lado y tomó la mano de mamá, mirando.

—Oh. El tatuaje de Peter —dijo, siguiendo el patrón de los tres círculos ahora grabados en la piel de mamá.

—Sí —dijo mamá, su voz temblorosa—. Qué te parece eso. —Ella trató de sonreír, pero seguía llorando.

—¿Amas a Peter? —Bella pensó que esto se suponía que era algo feliz, algo bueno.

—Supongo que realmente lo hago. —Mami puso ambas manos sobre su cara y sollozó.

Bella estaba confundida.

—Mami. No llores, mamá. ¿Peter te ama?

—Lo hace —gimió mamá.

—Mami, no lo entiendo.

Mamá se recompuso y sentó a Bella en su regazo.

—Peter no va a venir más, bebé.

Bella se sorprendió.

—¿Pero por qué?

Mamá se alisó el pelo hacia atrás.

—Cariño, hay algo que tienes que entender. El hecho de que amas a alguien no significa que deban estar juntos. De hecho, a veces significa que te estás apegando demasiado.

—¿Pero por qué? —Su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

—El amor no es todo lo que se necesita. No es magia, bebé. Es solo la emoción —sollozó, y por un momento sonó enojada—. No te permite pensar con claridad, es lo que hace. Te hace hacer cosas que no tienen ningún sentido.

Mamá dudó un momento antes de que levantara la manga hacia arriba.

—¿Ves esto? —Señaló un tatuaje en la parte superior del hombro. Bella se inclinó hacia delante para tocarlo—. No lo recuerdas. Felix. Estuvo por aquí cuando eras muy pequeña, bebé. Yo lo amaba, y él a mí. Sé que lo hizo, porque tenía mi tatuaje. —Ella apretó su agarre sobre Bella, sosteniéndola—. Pero amarme no lo detuvo de golpearme. Tú sabes que golpear está mal.

—¿Peter te golpeó? —preguntó Bella, horrorizada.

—No, pequeña. No. Peter es un maravilloso, maravilloso hombre. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que el amor no cambia algunas cosas. Como a mí. No soy un buen partido a largo plazo. —Frunció los labios, mirando a la cara perpleja de su hija pequeña—. Quiero decir, yo no soy una buena novia, amor. Y eso está bien. No hay nada de malo en ello, siempre y cuando seas honesta. Peter sabía eso sobre mí. No teníamos la intención de enamorarnos. —Su voz se quebró, y Bella volvió a abrazarla.

Mamá la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la sala de estar para que pudieran darse un buen abrazo. Por razones que Bella no entendía, se sentía necesitada y con miedo. Se sentía mejor cuando podía envolverse en los brazos de su mami y quedarse ahí. Realmente no sabía por qué estaba llorando. Tal vez era mejor que lloraran juntas.

Se abrazaron durante un rato, hasta que no hubo más lágrimas. Mamá la besó en la frente.

—¿Pero sabes qué, bebé? Los tatuajes solamente aparecen al estar enamorados. Ese es el tipo de amor más voluble. Si la vida fuera justa, tendría una vid aquí. —Se llevó la mano al pecho—. Justo en el corazón, ¿sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?

Mamá la besó en la nariz.

—Debido a que eres el amor de mi vida. Eres la única cosa a la que nunca podría renunciar, nunca me cansaré de ti. Te amo tanto, Bella.

—También te amo, mami.

 **Edward – 17 años**

Edward no supo cuándo ocurrió.

Él y Tanya habían terminado de alguna manera en el mismo grupo de amigos al final del tercer año. Pasaron el verano juntándose en las mismas casas, viendo las mismas películas. Eran amigos, luego buenos amigos, luego, Edward la besó, y ella era de él.

A él le gustaba. Como, realmente, realmente le gustaba. Le dio todas sus primeras veces. Le gustaban las cosas que ella le hacía con sus manos y su boca. Pero también le gustaba salir con ella... O simplemente estar con ella.

La noche anterior, se habían acostado juntos en la cama, hablando, luego besándose, luego solo acariciándose. Estaban frente a frente, y él estaba pensando en cosas que estaba demasiado avergonzado para decir en voz alta, cómo sus ojos eran tan azules y le hacían tan feliz. Ella parecía somnolienta y feliz. Le gustaba la forma en que sonreía.

A él realmente, realmente le gustaba ella.

Al día siguiente, él estaba luchando con su hermano. Emmett lo tenía contra el suelo. Estaba a punto de soltarlo, pero luego lo presionó contra el suelo de nuevo.

—Oooooooh, ¿qué es esto? ¿De quién es esto?

—¿De quién es qué? Emmett, suéltame.

Emmett se levantó, tirando de Edward con él. Había levantado su camisa hasta la mitad de su espalda. Edward trató de girar para soltarse de su control, pero su hermano era más grande y más fuerte.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, presionando a Edward en la espalda.

—¿Qué es qué? Ya basta.

—Tienes un tatuaje aquí.

Edward se congeló.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste.

Finalmente, Emmett lo liberó lo suficiente para que Edward pudiera soltarse de su control. Se retorció, tratando de ver el punto que Emmett había estado presionando. Su hermano se reía.

—Oooh, ¿quién es el chico afortunado?

—Cállate —murmuró Edward, ruborizándose. Todavía no podía verlo.

—Se parece a un dragón. Eso es bastante salvaje.

A pesar de su vergüenza, Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

Estaba enamorado.

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

Por supuesto, Edward recordó a la novia de Emmett, Heidi, de años atrás. Recordó que llevaba su tatuaje, lo llevaría para siempre, y Emmett no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Le preguntó a su hermano sobre eso una vez. Emmett dijo que se sentía como un idiota. A él le gustaba Heidi; realmente le gustaba. Desde luego, nunca se había propuesto hacerle daño. Se divertían mucho juntos.

—Traté de forzarlo, ¿sabes? —le había admitido Emmett una vez—. Me senté y traté de obligarme a sentir... más. —Se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente no sucedió.

Por lo que Edward estaba nervioso. Había estado observando el tatuaje de Tanya en su cuerpo durante horas la noche anterior, mirándolo en el espejo del baño. Era emocionante ver su marca en su cuerpo. Eso era exactamente lo que sentía: emoción. Como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y su estómago se revolvía y estaba asustado, pero eufórico y... Sí. Emocionado. Enamorado.

No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que quería ver su marca en el cuerpo de Tanya. Si ella no la tenía, ¿qué significaría? ¿Cómo podía preguntarle? Estaba seguro de que no había estado enamorada de él antes. Había tenido acceso a su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo, y lo habría visto. Si ella no lo tenía ahora, ¿significaba que nunca lo tendría? ¿Cambiaría las cosas si ella supiera que él lo tenía, y ella no?

Verla después de eso fue raro. Estaba nervioso. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero Tanya parecía rara también. Distante.

¿Sabía ella, de alguna manera? ¿Podía darse cuenta?

Al final, Edward no pudo soportar más la tensión.

—Tengo que... Tengo que mostrarte algo —espetó, sin preocuparse de nada más.

—Está bien —dijo. Estaban en la habitación de él. Ella estaba sentada en su silla de escritorio.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Su corazón latía fuera de control. La miró por última vez, por si acaso no llegara a mirarla así otra vez, y luego se dio la vuelta. Se quitó la camisa.

Ella jadeó.

—Oh, Edward —dijo.

No sabía cómo leer eso. Ella puso una mano donde estaba el tatuaje y lo acarició. Se sentía expuesto, con las mejillas ardiendo cuanto más tiempo ella no decía nada. Se apartó y se dio la vuelta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Los ojos de ella brillaban. Se volvió a un lado. El corazón de él se hundió, pero antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico, creyó ver algo mientras ella colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—¿Puedes verlo? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo maravillado.

Era su tatuaje, una pequeña réplica del mismo, justo detrás de la oreja de ella.

Ella se volvió hacia él. Ambos sonrieron radiantes.

* * *

No tengo palabras para agradecerles por el recibimiento tan lindo que le han dado al fic; me sorprendieron, y me hace feliz saber que la historia les está gustando. Espero que sus dudas hayan quedado aclaradas, si no es así, siéntanse en la libertad de preguntar, haré lo posible por ir dejando todo claro.

Los días de actualización serán los lunes, miércoles y viernes; hoy es viernes, así que aquí está el segundo capítulo.

 **A las chicas que dejaron rr, muchas gracias: patymdn, carliztwilight, jupy, rosy canul, maleja twihard, IngridMMP, EmmaBe, labluegirl94, somasosa, Bitah, Cherryland, Joie Carlton, Guest, freedom2604, AlePattz, anybella, MonZe Pedroza, acosadora, bbluelilas, soledadcullen, guest, Marta Salazar, melany, Lunita Black27.**

 **Sarai.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Bella – 17 años**_

—Mierda.

El corazón de Bella se contrajo mientras observaba a su mejor amigo. Con una mano se sostenía la otra y frotaba, frotaba, frotaba el tatuaje que había aparecido allí durante la noche. Ocupaba toda la parte trasera de su mano izquierda.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —cantaba con la voz quebrada al final.

Incapaz de soportarlo, Bella agarró su muñeca derecha, deteniendo el frenético movimiento.

—Jakey, para. Sabes que no lo puedes quitar.

Se inclinó, agobiado en la miseria. Se pasó las manos en su pelo largo y negro y empezó a mecerse. Su respiración vaciló, como si estuviera tratando de no llorar. Bella le frotó la espalda.

—Tal vez el maquillaje lo pueda cubrir.

—No lo hará —dijo Jacob con un gemido—. No hay manera de que no lo puedan ver. Ni maquillándolo. Tendría que retocarlo como diez veces al día, y si mi padre descubre que estoy usando maquillaje encima de que tengo el tatuaje de Paul... —Se estremeció, gimió, y se dejó caer tan bajo, con la cabeza casi entre las rodillas.

Bella buscó algo que decir, pero era una situación imposible. Estaba enojada con todo el mundo, y con el padre de Jacob y con Paul. Realmente tenía ganas de moler a golpes a Paul.

Así estaba la cosa. Bella había sabido desde hace un par de años que Jacob era homosexual. Era un hecho que él guardaba para sí mismo. Ellos vivían en una pequeña ciudad no conocida por su tolerancia a ese tipo de cosas. Jacob había estado aterrorizado por un largo tiempo, sabiendo que su padre no iba a tomar la noticia muy bien. Había previsto contarle a su padre cuando saliera de la universidad, para que al menos pudiera obtener una educación antes de que lo echara a la calle.

Entonces, estaba Paul. Jacob diría que él y Paul tenían una relación complicada. Bella nunca había pensado que fuera tan complicado. Paul era un idiota, así de simple. Todo el año escolar, cada vez que él y Jacob estaban solos, él lo tocaba y besaba. Cada vez, terminaba empujando a Jacob, diciendo algo como: «¿Qué eres, un marica? Ya basta», o simplemente pretendiendo que no había ocurrido.

Hacía aproximadamente un mes, Paul había engatusado a Jacob para llevárselo a la cama. Una vez más, como cada vez, tan pronto como terminaron le dijo a Jacob que se alejara de él lo más posible. «No soy gay, imbécil».

Bella golpeó el hombro de Jacob con el de ella y trató de bromear.

—Tienes muy mal gusto para los hombres, ¿lo sabes?

Resopló y sollozó.

—Sí. Sí, lo sé.

Bella agarró la palma de su mano —cuándo sus manos se habían vuelto tan grandes— y examinó la forma.

—Esto es una mierda. El lugar, quiero decir. —Tantos tatuajes que eran discretos o en lugares que nadie podía ver. Por otra parte, a Jacob le gustaba estar sin camisa lo más posible. Eso dejaba una gran cantidad de piel expuesta de cualquier manera. Las probabilidades estaban en su contra para tener un tatuaje en cualquier lugar que alguien no pudiera ver.

—Paul me va a matar. Tendrá a Jared y Sam para que le ayuden —murmuró Jacob—. Y luego papá me va a sacar a patadas de la casa.

—Entonces te vienes a vivir conmigo.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que a tu madre y Phil les encantaría eso. Además, no es como si tuvieran espacio para mí.

—Jake, nadie tiene espacio para ti. —Bella golpeó su hombro de nuevo—. Tal vez tu padre te sorprenda.

—Seguro —murmuró Jake.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, apretando su mano.

—¿Sabes qué deseo?

—¿Qué?

—Desearía que estos estúpidos tatuajes no fueran sobre... el amor, estar enamorado. Creo que es demasiado fácil, ¿sabes? Y si tenemos que llevar las marcas de las personas que hemos amado en nuestros cuerpos, me gustaría que fuera un mejor tipo de amor. Me gustaría el de mi madre y mi padre. —Ella le apretó la mano—. Y el tuyo.

Él suspiró.

—Sí, Bells. Te apoyaría en eso. Llevaría con orgullo tu tatuaje.

—Sabes que te amaré para siempre, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella—. Sin importar qué.

—Sí, yo también.

 _ **Edward – 27 años**_

Edward tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda antes de bajarse del coche. Por mucho que quería a su familia, temía tener que responder sus preguntas. Suspiró, mirando hacia el lugar donde el coche de su hermano estaba estacionado. Doble problema. Emmett podría no darse cuenta, pero su esposa, Rosalie, sin duda diría algo. Siempre lo hacía.

No por primera vez, Edward sintió una oleada de resentimiento hacia su esposa. Inmediatamente se reprendió a sí mismo. No era como si Tanya anduviera revolcándose por ahí. Ella estaba trabajando.

Ella siempre estaba trabajando.

La mayoría de los días, parecía exagerado. Era imposible que una persona no pudiera tomar unos días de descanso. Si trabajaba cada maldito sábado, bien podría tomarse uno de vez en cuando, ¿no? No estaban en la miseria. Ella no estaba trabajando tantas horas porque estuvieran luchando para poner comida en la mesa. Para este punto, su compañía hacía lo posible para mantenerla feliz. Sin duda, un sábado al mes —demonios, tomaría uno cada dos meses— no era mucho pedir. Ella no _necesitaba_ estar allí cada minuto. Para eso eran los subordinados.

Edward hizo todo lo posible para sacudirse todo eso, y su actitud defensiva, antes de girar el picaporte, entrando en su casa de la infancia.

—Hola, soy yo —llamó.

Al instante, hubo una oleada de voces gritando y pies corriendo. Su sobrina de cuatro años de edad, Vera, estaba a la cabeza, seguida de cerca por su sobrino de tres años de edad, Henry.

—Tío, tío, tío —gritaban, arrojándose hacia él.

—¡Niños! —Él los giró para que se rieran.

En el momento en que los puso de pie, su madre había aparecido en el vestíbulo.

—Edward. —Lo besó en la mejilla. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia la puerta abierta detrás de él—. ¿No vino Tanya hoy?

Ya habían comenzado. Edward hizo lo posible para poner una sonrisa amable.

—Una enorme caída del sistema en el trabajo. El lugar entero se derrumbaría si no fuera por ella.

—Al parecer. Su sistema se cae cada dos semanas. Uno pensaría que podrían actualizarlo —dijo Esme, no sin amabilidad. Le frotó la espalda—. Bueno, más carne para nosotros. Vamos atrás.

Se tardó una hora más o menos, pero Edward bajó la guardia. Emmett estaba demasiado ansioso por un juego de baloncesto para preocuparse mucho de dónde estaba Tanya, y Rosalie, lástima por ella, se había enfermado.

—¿Enferma, enferma o enferma embarazada? —preguntó Edward, contento de que pudo burlarse de su hermano por una vez.

—Amigo. Amigo. —Emmett hizo un estremecimiento exagerado—. Golpe bajo, hombre. Es demasiado pronto.

Para su eterna sorpresa, fue su padre quien soltó la trampa que Edward había estado esperando. Siempre había esperado que fuera su madre.

Él y Tanya se habían casado cuando tenían dieciocho, sobre la vehemente protesta de Esme. Edward la llamó una hipócrita. Ella se había casado con Carlisle cuando tenía dieciocho años y él tenía veinte.

—Lo sé —había dicho Esme—. Sé cómo suena esto. Pero, cariño, estoy hablando por experiencia. Oh, esto es difícil de explicar. No estoy diciendo que el amor joven no pueda funcionar. Puede. Obviamente, puede. Es solo que nadie sigue siendo quien era a los dieciocho años.

—Sí, mamá, pero trabajan para cambiar juntos. Seguir remando en la misma dirección. Juntos —había argumentado Edward—. Sé cómo funciona un matrimonio fuerte. Tuve un gran ejemplo.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo aprecio, cariño. Lo hago, y me alegro de ello. Es sólo que no conoces toda la historia. Fue antes de que nacieras. Tu padre y yo nos fuimos distanciando.

Eso le había sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Nos separamos. —Su expresión era triste—. Era inevitable, de verdad. Sus padres pagaron para mantenerlo en la escuela. Estaba creciendo, aprendiendo, descubriendo nuevas cosas acerca del mundo y de sí mismo. Yo estaba trabajando todo tipo de horas locas tratando de ganar lo suficiente para poder pagarme la universidad, y luego tuvimos a Emmett. Estaba resentida. Él no era el hombre del que me había enamorado. —Tocó el tatuaje de su padre en su muñeca—. Pensé, cuando éste apareció, que era una promesa. No lo es. Solo significa que me enamoré de tu padre.

—Pero lo resolvieron.

—Sí y no. —Ella sonrió ante su expresión de perplejidad—. Nuestro primer matrimonio no funcionó en absoluto. Pasamos un año separados. Emmett era solo un bebé, por lo que no se acuerda. Estábamos tan enojados, que las visitas eran a través de sus abuelos. Ni siquiera nos vimos.

»Entonces, una amiga mutua se enfermó. Los dos prometimos estar allí para ella, por supuesto. Creo que ese era su plan, porque parecía que nos dejaba solos por largos períodos de tiempo mientras que recibía tratamientos. Empezamos a hablar, y descubrimos que las personas en las que nos habíamos convertido en realidad tenían mucho en común, más de lo que teníamos cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez. —Le sonrió a su hijo—. Me sentí estafada de que no obtuve otro tatuaje. —Trazó con sus dedos donde el tatuaje de Carlisle marcaba su cuerpo—. Siempre amé su tatuaje. No me importaría tenerlo dos veces. Pero entonces, si uno nuevo aparece cada vez que nos enamoramos de nuevo, estaría cubierta de la cabeza a los pies.

Pero, por supuesto, Edward se había casado con Tanya de todos modos. Habían tenido cuidado de ser amables y de apoyo para el otro. Los dos se fueron a la universidad y fueron comprensivos sobre las necesidades del otro sobre el espacio o el afecto, o el espacio o un hombro para llorar, o el espacio.

Tanya siempre había necesitado una buena cantidad de espacio. Eso estaba bien hasta cierto punto. Edward valoró el hecho de que pudiera hacer amigos en la universidad, y ella nunca se molestó cuando quería salir con ellos. Tanya prefería su apartamento y sus libros. Edward siempre había sido bueno en la escuela. Rara vez necesitaba tiempo para estudiar. Tanya tenía que estudiar mucho.

Una gran cantidad de estudios se convirtió en una gran cantidad de trabajo. En lugar de convertirla en una chica aburrida, Tanya brilló. A Edward todavía le gustaba verla feliz. Era una de las pocas personas que tenía la suerte de hacer lo que más le gustaba y que le pagaran por ello. Era su afición, su pasión, su vida.

Cada vez que Edward trataba de entender lo que era tan grande, lo que hacía que su cara se iluminara así, ella parecía callarse.

—Simplemente me frustraría, Edward. No lo entenderías. No es lo tuyo.

Ahora, su padre le sacó confesiones de la misma manera que hacía cuando Edward era un niño pequeño. Carlisle escuchó, dejando que efectivamente Edward escuchara de sus propios labios lo que su familia había tratado de decirle desde hace años.

—Edward, está bien que no compartas la misma pasión que tu cónyuge. Pero sabes, hay que intentarlo de vez en cuando. Tu madre piensa que mi amor por los coches es ridículo.

—Sí, nos tienes a Emmett y a mí para ir a los exhibiciones contigo. Mamá nunca va —dijo Edward.

—No, pero siempre encuentra una manera de conectar conmigo. —Una familiar sonrisa de adoración se mostró en la comisura de la boca de Carlisle—. De vez en cuando, hace planes para nosotros para el fin de semana. Algún pequeño pueblo en un lugar pintoresco donde hay una exhibición de autos clásicos. Le gusta tomar paseos en coches clásicos, con la parte superior hacia abajo, por supuesto. Me escucha parlotear acerca de cualquier cosa siempre que tenga el viento en el pelo.

—Está trabajando el fin de semana, papá. Esa debería ser una cosa digna de elogiar. Su trabajo es importante para ella.

—Sí, y tu familia es importante para ti. —Su padre lo miró—. Puedo ver que es difícil para ti inventar excusas por ella. Quieres que ella esté aquí. No soy el tipo de persona que piensa que los cónyuges deben atender todos los caprichos del otro, pero no estaría mal hablar con ella. Debe ser importante para ella porque es importante para ti. Al igual que su trabajo es importante para ti porque es importante para ella.

—Papá…

—Adoro a Tanya, Edward. Lo hago. Tu madre y yo... solo queremos que tengas una vida feliz. Eso es todo.

Edward suspiró.

—Lo sé, papá.

* * *

Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le están dando a la historia. Los días de actualización son los lunes, miércoles y viernes.

 **A las chicas que dejaron rr: patymdn,** **maleja twihard, Marta Salazar, tahirizhita grey pattz, phoenix1993, rosy canul, jesk, Cullen-21-gladys, Lunita Black27, freedom2604, karolabigail, labluegirl94, Grace, IngridMMP, liduvina, Hanna D.L, Barbara Cullen, soledadcullen, BM Cullen, Gatita Swan, kstew patz, Guest, Kriss26, shamyx y mi marida (DannySk).**

 **Sarai.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Bella – 24 años**_

Bella quería a su jefa.

Tanya Cullen era el epítome de lo que Bella quería ser. A los treinta y cinco años, era joven para haber logrado tanto como lo había hecho. Se había labrado su camino a través de las filas de periodistas respetados, al pasar de trabajar en una nueva revista cuando tenía la edad de Bella, de trabajar con algunas de las revistas más importantes, para iniciar su propia a los treinta años.

Bella había comenzado en la revista como pasante. Había sido contratada después de que obtuvo su título, y había trabajado su camino desde el fondo del peldaño inferior para... bueno, la parte superior del peldaño inferior. Una semana antes había sido promovida a asistente personal de Tanya.

Era un trabajo con una enorme tasa de recomendación, pero no por las razones que habría esperado nadie. El nombre de Tanya llevaba suficiente influencia en la industria que solo por trabajar en su revista eras notado. Una recomendación personal de Tanya —la cual la mayoría de sus asistentes obtenía— te conseguía una contratación. Con buena razón. Tanya era buena mostrando a su gente el medio. Un año como su asistente personal venía con experiencia en la práctica del trabajo.

Con solo una semana, Bella estaba deseosa de mostrar su dedicación. Tanya trabajaba hasta tarde, así que Bella trabajaba hasta tarde. A pesar de que su jefa la había animado a ir a casa, Bella se quedaba, terminando proyectos, haciendo una investigación adicional, o simplemente averiguando los pormenores de lo que se necesitaba para ser Tanya Cullen. Más bien, lo que se necesitaba para ser la mujer que ayudó a Tanya Cullen a ser Tanya Cullen.

Bella echó un vistazo a la agenda de Tanya, tratando de recordar las fechas importantes que venían en las próximas dos semanas. Se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de una entrada que de alguna manera había pasado por alto. Rápidamente tomó su teléfono y pulsó el intercomunicador de la oficina de Tanya.

— _Oh, Dios. Por favor no me digas que el bastardo renegó de la entrevista otra vez_ —dijo Tanya en señal de saludo, refiriéndose al senador que había prometido entrevistas y se le habían ido de las manos repetidamente— _. Es por eso que me quedé. Sabía que iba a tratar de hacer el truco de llamar después de horas._

—No, eso aún está bien hasta donde sé —dijo Bella—. Pero son las seis y media. Tienes una cena al otro lado de la ciudad a las siete y media. Está marcada como personal, pero se está haciendo tarde.

— _Mierda_ —suspiró Tanya— _. Edward ya ha reprogramado ésta también. Le dije que fuera sin mí. Es su compañero de cuarto de la universidad, después de todo._ —Hizo un ruido de contrariedad de nuevo— _. Pero esto tiene que hacerse. Tiene que hacerse esta noche. Oh, Cristo. Él va a matarme. Aunque realmente, ¿qué sentido tiene? Quiere que salga de aquí antes, pero le toma hasta cuarenta y cinco minutos de mi tiempo discutir conmigo sobre ello. ¿Sabes lo que eso me hace?_

—¿Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde lo que ibas a estar?

— _Exactamente. Me alegra que alguien más pueda usar las matemáticas._ —Otro suspiro.

Bella vaciló, preguntándose si estaría sobrepasando sus límites.

—¿Quieres que lo llame por ti? Tal vez no mate al mensajero.

Hubo una pausa, y Bella casi tartamudeó una disculpa.

— _¿Lo harías?_ —preguntó Tanya, sonando sorprendida— _. Él no te gritaría. En realidad mi esposo es realmente genial. Al pobre hombre lo he hecho pasar por muchas cosas._

—Entonces lo llamaré, y haré una reservación para una agradable cena para ustedes dos mañana. Es fin de semana, y tu horario está libre. ¿Algún lugar romántico? Puedes sorprenderlo.

Tanya rio.

— _Oh, me gustas, Bella. Eres una solucionadora de problemas. Eso sería muy dulce de tu parte. Gracias._

Cinco minutos después, Bella marcó el número de celular de Edward Cullen. Estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía qué esperar, pero razonó que no podría tener ambiciones como periodista y tener miedo de llamar a alguien que podría ponerse de mal humor por lo que ella tenía que decirle.

— _¿Hola?_

Algo sobre el sonido de su voz envió un escalofrío por la espalda de Bella. Extraño. Podrían haber sido los nervios. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Señor Cullen?

— _Al habla._

—Hola. Mi nombre es Bella. Soy la asistente de Tanya. Le estaba llamando porque ella está ocupada por el momento y…

— _Y no será capaz de venir_ —dijo rotundamente.

—Ella se siente terrible.

— _Oh, estoy seguro._ —El sarcasmo en su voz puso cada hueso de su cuerpo en defensa.

—Señor Cullen…

— _No, lo siento._ —Su voz se suavizó considerablemente— _. No la haré inventar excusas por ella._ —Sonrió, un sonido oscuro— _. Créame, entiendo muy bien qué es eso. Gracias por hacérmelo saber._

Cuando él colgó, Bella se quedó viendo el teléfono, en conflicto. Con toda honestidad, no podía culpar al hombre por estar molesto. Por lo que ambos, el señor Cullen y Tanya, habían dicho, ella cancelaba sus planes a menudo. Pero eso venía con la profesión, ¿no es así? El periodismo no era el tipo de trabajo que se podía hacer de ocho a cinco y solo irse a casa por la noche, y no pensar en ello hasta la mañana siguiente al llegar a la oficina. No funcionaba de esa manera. Sin duda, su marido tenía que entender eso. Bella sabía por los chismes en la oficina que ellos habían estado casados por diecisiete años.

Bella apoyó su pie sobre la mesa y subió la pierna del pantalón, considerando su tatuaje por un momento. Seguía siendo su único. Lo que no significaba que ella había estado sola. Hubieron algunos amoríos en la universidad, algunos "quizás" que no habían resultado por una razón u otra. Mayormente, Bella se alegraba.

No era que se opusiera a la idea del amor. Era solo tanto drama. En la universidad, ella había obtenido su educación en más que solo periodismo. Estos malditos tatuajes fueron el ímpetu para toda clase de miseria. El amor era una puerta de entrada al dolor y complicaciones.

Bueno, no. Bella no era ajena a las historias felices. Estaban allí también. Sorprendentemente, su madre era una de ellas. Había pasado por momentos difíciles, habiendo dejado el trabajo un año, y aceptado su aventura del momento. Phil, sin embargo, todavía no se había ido. Y luego, por supuesto, estaba su mejor amiga de la universidad, Alice. Alice, quien como Bella, tampoco había estado muy preocupada por las relaciones hasta que Jasper Whitlock, un estudiante de postgrado, la había conquistado. Así que sí. Bella notaba el valor en ello.

Aun así, si tuviera a alguien a quien volver a casa, eso haría su vida mucho más complicada en este momento. Tal vez más adelante, cuando pudiera escoger sus trabajos, alternar entre pasar unas semanas encerrada en una burbuja y emerger a una vida normal. Ahora era un buen momento para ser libre. Libre para asegurarse de impresionar a Tanya, para que pudiera llegar a donde quería llegar.

 _ **Edward - 34 años y 11 meses**_

Edward entró en la oficina de Tanya, ignorando a su asistente que trataba de detenerlo, y cerró con un portazo detrás de él. Hizo una mueca cuando Tanya se sobresaltó. No había tenido la intención de cerrar la puerta con tanta fuerza. Resoplando, bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

Tanya no parecía contenta de verlo, pero esperaba eso. Ella ni siquiera se levantó de su escritorio.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, sonando cansada.

Se rio sin humor y se sentó en el cómodo sillón que estaba en medio de la parte más abierta de la habitación. Tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de calmar su temperamento. Una pelea a gritos no iba a ayudar con la situación.

—Esa es legítimamente una pregunta ridícula, ¿no crees? —preguntó, manteniendo su voz firme.

—No, realmente no lo creo. —Tanya siguió trabajando en su ordenador. Edward podía ver las imágenes intermitentes pasando—. Son las siete y media. ¿No deberías estar con tu amigo? Le pedí a Bella que te avisara que estaba bien que fueras sin mí. Si llamas a Benjamin, apuesto a que todavía estaría dispuesto a pasar el rato.

—Estoy seguro de que Benjamin lo haría. El problema es que salir con un idiota malhumorado no es divertido para nadie.

Los dedos de Tanya se detuvieron a medio tecleo. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos antes de mirarlo.

—Mira, es solo que… —Él levantó una mano.

—Por favor. —Suspiró también, tan cansado de esta conversación—. Sé que es importante, Tanya. Lo sé. Siempre tienes una excusa, y son buenas excusas. Son difíciles de discutir, pero siguen siendo excusas.

—Vamos, Edward. Dame algo de crédito. He estado ahí cuando ha sido importante, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Tanya, mirando hacia él.

Se pasó una mano por los ojos y sonrió. Sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando. Entre sus muchas cualidades, Tanya era el epítome de una esposa solidaria. Sin importar lo que estuviera ocurriendo en su trabajo, cuando un evento social era importante para su carrera, ella estaba ahí sin dudarlo. Había jugado el papel de la esposa cariñosa y maravillosa en eventos benéficos. Había preparado la cena cuando él había tenido que entretener a los clientes importantes. Les había conseguido asientos increíbles para el partido de hockey para que él pudiera congraciarse con un hombre que sería un contacto beneficioso.

—Sí —dijo finalmente—. Siempre estás ahí cuando es importante. Solo no cuando es importante para mí.

—Tal vez no entiendo. ¿Por qué diablos era tan importante para ti? Benjamin y yo nunca fuimos cercanos. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí?

—Para empezar, era una cosa para parejas. Benjamin trajo a Tia con él esta vez, como ya te lo había dicho. —Edward vaciló solo un momento antes de dejarlo salir todo—. Si quieres saber la verdad, esta noche, más que todo era que no quería ver esa maldita mirada en su cara.

—¿Qué mirada?

—Esa mirada que tienen todos cuando pongo una excusa por ti. —Edward se echó hacia atrás, mirando a su esposa, tratando de no darle una mirada feroz—. ¿Siquiera te das cuenta de lo viejo que se vuelve? Miento por ti todo el maldito tiempo. He estado mintiendo por ti durante más de una década, inventando cosas que de verdad requieren tu atención inmediata sin importar la hora o el día.

Los ojos de Tanya se estrecharon.

—Ni una sola vez te he pedido que mientas por mí. ¿Qué diablos está mal con la verdad? Estoy _trabajando._

—Eso no es suficiente. Todo el mundo trabaja. Mucha gente trabaja realmente duro, incluido yo, pero aun así sabemos cómo tener más en nuestras vidas que eso. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando digo la verdad, que solo estás trabajando?

— _Solo_ trabajando. —Tanya rodó los ojos, su tono mordaz.

Ignorándola, Edward continuó.

—Nadie cree que solo estás trabajando. Nadie cree que alguien pueda estar tan dedicado al _trabajo._ De esa mirada estoy hablando. La mirada que la gente me da porque piensan que soy el esposo idiota que cree las mentiras obvias de su esposa mientras ella va y se coge a otros hombres a su espalda.

Tanya palideció.

—Eso es ridículo. Nunca te he engañado. ¿No crees que te habrías dado cuenta de un nuevo tatuaje?

—Oh, sabes muy bien que un amorío no tiene que ser sobre amor. —Edward se frotó la sien—. Y eso no viene al caso. Sé que no me estás engañando. Sé que nunca lo has hecho. No con una persona, al menos. Pero si aparecieras con un tatuaje de tu maldito periódico estampado en tu trasero, no me sorprendería. —Hizo un gesto a su alrededor—. Esto es lo que realmente amas. Aquí es donde está todo tu amor y atención.

Tanya se quedó callada ante eso. Se quedó mirando hacia adelante, no trabajando, pero tampoco discutiendo.

—¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Edward respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

—Sí, T. Lo sé. Incluso estuvimos bien por un tiempo. —Ella lo había intentado. La última vez que habían tenido una gran pelea, honestamente lo había intentado.

—Entonces el acuerdo de licencia que tuve se fue a la mierda, y se llevó tanto tiempo concretar ese lío —dijo Tanya, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Mierda, eso fue hace cinco meses.

Edward solo asintió.

Tanya cerró los ojos por unos momentos.

—Está bien —dijo—. ¿Qué te parece esto? Me das veinte minutos más, y me voy a casa contigo. Dejaremos mi auto aquí durante el fin de semana, por lo que la única manera de venir es si tú me traes.

Los labios de Edward se contrajeron.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. —Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a él. Lo puso de pie y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor—. No iba a decírtelo. Iba a sorprenderte, pero tal vez ayude para que me perdones…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, arqueando una ceja, frotando su espalda.

—Tenemos reservaciones en ese lugar fino y francés que te gusta mañana en la noche.

—¿De verdad? —La miró, sorprendido—. ¿Realmente tenemos reservaciones? Como, en este mismo momento. Ya las hiciste.

Ella se rio y asintió.

—Siete en punto. —Alisó las manos por su pecho—. Solo tú y yo. —Le hizo un guiño—. A menos que quieras invitar a Benjamin y Tia. Mostrarles que eres el único hombre en mi vida. Sin excusas.

—No. Tú y yo suena bien.

—Bien. —Tanya le dio un apretón, un beso rápido, y regresó a su ordenador—. Ahora, déjame en paz para que pueda terminar esto. Después soy toda tuya. Lo prometo.

Edward pensó en discutir ese punto. Nunca había entendido por qué necesitaba soledad para concentrarse. Él podía sentarse aquí y ponerse al día en algunos informes. Pero ella había cedido un poco, así que tuvo que ceder también. Se dirigió a la puerta.

En la antesala, se encontró cara a cara con la asistente de Tanya. Parpadeó, sorprendido de encontrarla allí de pie tan cerca.

—Lo siento —tartamudeó ella, dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Su rostro enrojeció—. Uh, solo iba…

Edward sonrió.

—Si no quisiera atención, probablemente no debería haber venido aquí dando portazos. Oye, te dará algo para chismear.

Para su sorpresa, los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon ligeramente.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que chismear —dijo ella en un forzado tono educado—. La señora Cullen tiene una llamada que querrá atender. Iba a llamar por el intercomunicador, pero no quería oír nada que no me correspondiera. Iba a tocar la puerta.

A Edward le hizo gracia que la mujer pareciera ofendida porque su profesionalismo había sido puesto en duda.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo—. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez. —Extendió su mano—. Soy Edward Cullen. Puedes llamarme Edward.

Ella puso su mano en la suya sin dudar. Casi tan pronto como su piel entró en contacto, una corriente recorrió la espalda de Edward. Ella debió sentirla también, porque parpadeó varias veces mientras levantaba la barbilla para verlo.

—B-Bella. —Sus ojos se estrecharon en las esquinas, y visiblemente cuadró los hombros, recuperándose de cualquier rara electricidad estática que había cargado el aire alrededor de ellos. Su agarre era firme mientras estrechaba su mano—. Bella Swan.

Edward dio un paso atrás y se hundió en una de las sillas destinadas para las personas que esperaban tener una reunión con Tanya. Sus ojos siguieron a Bella cuando ella regresó a su escritorio, presionando el intercomunicador.

— _¿Qué es?_ —preguntó la voz de Tanya, sonando al borde de la irritación.

—Es la gente del senador. Línea 2.

— _Mierda_ —dijo Tanya, y Edward podía decir que estaba furiosa— _. Malditos bastardos._

—Lo sé. Me tomó unos cinco minutos buscando evasivas para mantener al tipo en la línea. Es un peón. Sé que lo es. Se asusta con demasiada facilidad para tener un mejor puesto. Pero lo mantuve en la línea, por lo que funciona para nosotros.

Edward resopló. No tenía idea de qué demonios estaba pasando, pero ¡ay del peón que tuvo que hacer frente a Bella Swan!, aparentemente. ¿Y ahora el pobre hombre estaba a punto de estar en el extremo receptor de Tanya hablando demasiado rápido?

Tanya rio.

— _Gracias, Bella. Yo me hago cargo desde aquí._

 _«Ahí van mis veinte minutos»,_ pensó Edward.

Para distraerse, se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de Bella. También podría quedar bien con ella ahora. Tenía la sensación de que estaría viéndola seguido.

—Entonces. ¿Hace cuánto que trabajas para mi esposa?

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron rr: SkyC, Dajokaed, rosy canul, BM Cullen, Gatita Swan, IngridMMP, Barbara Cullen, patymdn, kstew patz, DanielaPoulain, freedom2604, labluegirl94, Marta Salazar, tahirizhita grey pattz, Kriss26, js2506, EmDreams Hunter, Hanna D.L , Cullen-21-gladys, prisgpe, Chibik-Lady, Mi marida (DannySk) y los anónimos.**

Nos leemos el viernes en la próxima actualización.

Sarai.

Sarai.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

A Bella le agradaba el esposo de su jefa.

En un esfuerzo para pasar más tiempo con su esposa, Edward había decidido compartir el coche con ella al trabajo y viceversa. Como resultado, más a menudo que no, él y Bella hablaban mientras esperaban a Tanya para que terminara lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Edward era un hombre de muchos intereses con una sed de conocimiento. El tiempo pasaba sin esfuerzo cuando estaba cerca.

Era especialmente encantador oírlo charlar sobre los hijos de su hermano. Emmett Cullen tenía dos parejas de gemelos irlandeses ***** , Vera y Henry de once y diez años, y Joseph y Abigail de tres y dos.

—Deberías haber oído a Joey jactarse cuando le dijimos que tenía edad suficiente para venir al golf en miniatura con los niños grandes. Todo el resto del tiempo antes de salir, se la pasó repitiéndole a Abby que no podía jugar con ella porque era un niño grande ahora. —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Fue un malcriado al respecto.

Bella se rio entre dientes.

—Suena como que se parece a su tío en ese aspecto.

—Qué descortés, Swan. Tan descortés.

—Los llamo como los veo.

Él sonrió y rodó los ojos.

—No puedo decirlo con certeza, no tuve hermanos menores, pero sí suena como algo que yo habría hecho. Aunque, para que conste, el niño tiene una madre. Me encanta Rosalie, pero es una gran malcriada. Si vas a culpar a alguien, tal vez la manzana no cae tan lejos del árbol.

—Oye, dije que los llamo como los veo —dijo Bella—. Estás frente a mí. Ella no. Nunca he conocido a la mujer. Tú pierdes.

—Eso no es justo.

Ella le acarició la mano de una manera conciliadora.

—No me gusta ser quien te lo diga, pero la vida rara vez es justa. Hablando de no ser justa, ¿cómo lo tomó la señorita Abigail?

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado.

—Semejante drama. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos fuera, Rosalie me envió _snapchats_ por su insistencia. Estos pequeños vídeos de ella con grandes ojos llorosos y el perfecto puchero.

—Oh. —Bella se puso una mano en el pecho como si hubiera recibido un disparo en el corazón—. _La_ mirada. No la mirada.

—Esa misma —dijo Edward con una solemne inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Qué tuvo que hacer el tío cariñoso?

—En el camino a casa, la recogí para que se uniera a nosotros a celebrar con helados. Ella tomó el helado, por supuesto.

—Oh, por supuesto.

—Pero me ignoró todo el tiempo.

Bella lo señaló.

—Lo que hiciste ahí. Puedo verlo.

Edward le hizo un guiño.

—No quería hablar conmigo hasta que le prometí que saldríamos. Solo ella y yo. Una salida solo para Abby. Me estoy tomando la tarde de mañana libre para llevarla a la piscina. —Sonrió con cariño—. Estoy convencido que ella es mitad pez. Pasaría toda la tarde en su piscina infantil si Em y Rose la dejaran, pero ama la piscina grande.

—Guau, chica con suerte. ¿Y estás tomando tiempo fuera del trabajo para ella, eh?

Su sonrisa se volvió irónica.

—Sí, bueno. Algunos de nosotros sabemos cómo hacerlo.

Bella miró de forma automática a la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Tanya y luego de nuevo a Edward con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Es bueno que disfrutes tanto de los niños de tu hermano.

—Son sorprendentemente geniales a pesar de su padre. —Edward rio con una sonrisa infantil de hermano menor. Suspiró con tristeza y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento—. Sabes, alguna vez, pensé que tendría un niño o dos para ahora. —La miró, su sonrisa pícara pero sus ojos atenuados de alguna manera—. Pensé un montón de cosas acerca de la vida que se suponía tendría cuando fuera grande. Entonces descubres que John Lennon tenía razón. La vida es lo que pasa cuando estás ocupado haciendo otros planes.

Sin saber qué decir a eso, Bella dejó que el pesado silencio persistiera durante un par de minutos antes de cambiar de tema.

—Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Crees que deberíamos reconocer la derrota por la noche y pedir algo de cenar?

—Solo si eres lo suficientemente talentosa para encontrar un lugar italiano que entregue a domicilio. Estoy de humor para pasta y ajo.

—Desafío aceptado.

 _ **Edward**_

Cuando Tanya estuvo de acuerdo en pasar más de su fin de semana con él, Edward había hecho su parte sugiriendo compartir el coche. No era un gran problema, después de todo. Las noches que previamente había pasado en casa solo esperando que ella regresara, se había ocupado en su computadora portátil. Tenía su propia exitosa carrera, y usaba el tiempo para mantenerse al día con su industria… y perder el tiempo en las redes sociales. Había visto su parte justa de videos de gatos en internet, eso era seguro.

Decidió que podía hacerlo pasando el tiempo en el edificio de Tanya tan fácil como lo hacía en casa. Esa era la intención, de todos modos. Más a menudo que no, terminaba distrayéndose en conversaciones con Bella.

—¿Sabes qué echo de menos, sin embargo? Algo patético —dijo Edward cuando Bella le preguntó acerca de lo que solía hacer en las noches.

—¿Qué es?

—Televisión. —Rodó los ojos—. Me vi envuelto en algunas de las grandes series, ¿sabes? _Empire, How to Get Away With Murder, Supernatural, The Walking Dead_.

— _The Walking Dead_ es el domingo. No hay excusa ahí.

—Ah, pero mis domingos siempre están ocupados. Grababa la serie, y solía verla los lunes en la noche. Ahora ya no tengo tiempo.

—¿Grabarlos? —Bella se burló. Mientras hablaba, sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado, terminando unos correos electrónicos que tenían que ser enviados. Admiraba la forma en que ella podía escribir y hablar al mismo tiempo. Le asustaba un poco cuando sus dedos seguían escribiendo incluso cuando se volteaba a mirarlo a él.

—¿En qué estamos, en los años noventa? —continuó Bella, burlándose de él—. Nadie graba más las cosas.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Las grabo digitalmente *****.

—De eso estoy hablando. Nadie hace eso ya. Tu proveedor de cable tiene que tener video bajo demanda. Y aparte de eso, está Hulu. Ni siquiera tienes que estar en tu televisión para eso.

Edward arrugó la nariz.

—No me gusta ver cosas en mi teléfono.

—Bueno, tengo una mejor idea. Dame dos minutos.

Observó, un tanto desconcertado, mientras sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado al doble de velocidad.

—No veo que nada esté pasando —dijo después de un minuto.

Ella hizo clic en el ratón con fuerza, asintiendo con satisfacción, y se paró. Arqueando una ceja, le dio a su trasero dos sacudidas. No había sido su intención, pero como un hombre de sangre roja, podía apreciar algo bueno cuando lo veía.

—Ahí, sabelotodo. Vamos —dijo ella, llamándolo con la mano con una sonrisa.

Había una pequeña oficina de reuniones afuera del salón principal, todavía a la vista de la puerta de la oficina de Tanya y el intercomunicador de Bella. Edward vio que Bella bajó la pantalla de proyección y encendió el ordenador.

—Acceso a internet sin restricciones, ¿ah? —dijo Edward mientras miraba a Bella acceder a Hulu.

Ella lo observó fijamente.

—Esta es una revista. Hacemos todo, desde un informe de investigación seria hasta tabloides basura. Necesitamos el internet. La libertad de prensa, hombre.

—Ah, sí. A eso es exactamente a lo que la Constitución se refería. Sabes para lo que es el internet, ¿verdad?

—He visto _Avenue Q *****._

Edward silbó la canción más famosa de ese musical, _Internet es para el porno_.

Enderezándose, Bella se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Verás, iba a hacerte palomitas, pero si vas a ser descarado al respecto, podemos prescindir de ellas.

—Auch. Golpea a un hombre donde le duele.

Para ese momento, Bella estaba en la pantalla principal. Edward ladeó la cabeza, obteniendo un atisbo de los programas bajo la pestaña "Programas que ves". Se echó a reír.

— _Jane the virgin_ , ¿ah?

Con las mejillas encendidas de color rosa, se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, sé que el concepto es absurdo.

—El concepto no es absurdo. Cosas más extrañas han sucedido. ¿Pero suficiente para llenar un programa de televisión semana tras semana?

—Oh, es ridículo. Es el programa más ridículo que he visto en mi vida, pero de alguna manera, es encantador en su ridiculez. No me juzgues.

Edward puso su expresión más inocente.

—Solo te voy a juzgar si eres del equipo de Michael.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y luego sonrió.

—Nop. Equipo de Rafael hasta el final. —Se detuvo un instante, estudiándolo—. Pero mi favorito es Rogelio.

—Ni de cerca. El narrador se roba el protagonismo sin siquiera estar presente.

—Oh, bueno, no puedo discutir eso. —Se sentó en la silla a la par de él—. Así que... ¿ _Jane_ o _How To Get Away With Murder_ primero?

* * *

 ***Irish twins (Gemelos irlandeses):** niños nacidos en sucesión de un año.

 ***DVR:** grabación digital.

 ***Avenue Q:** es un musical creado en el año 2003. Sus protagonistas son marionetas que cantan sobre el racismo, el porno, las drogas, la homosexualidad y hasta política.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron su rr: kstew patz, js2506, BM Cullen, Kriss26, Lunita Black27, labluegirl94, freedom2604, Hanna D.L, Paty Limon, DannySk (mi marida), patymdn, Cullen-21-gladys, Dajokaed, Yabeja, jupy y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos el lunes, que pasen buen fin de semana.**

 **Sarai.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 ** _Bella_**

—Necesitamos revisar los reportes. Lauren agregó unos gastos raros que contabilidad quiere que revise. —Tanya se pasó la mano por el cabello, apresurada—. ¿Crees que puedas echarles un vistazo y decirme lo que piensas, Bella? No estoy de humor para ser quisquillosa y confío en tu juicio. Si crees que el gasto es justificado, es suficiente para mí. Necesito repasar las propuestas de las agencias de publicidad, y yo… ¡Mierda!

Bella bajó la tablet donde estaba anotando, sobresaltada.

—¿Qué es?

Tanya dio una risa irónica y se pasó la mano por los ojos.

—El cumpleaños de Edward es en dos días. He estado esperando pensar en algo brillante. —Frunció los labios—. Es una de esas personas que es buena con los regalos. Conoces ese tipo. Nunca te da nada que quieras o necesites. Te da algo que te habla. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Esos son los mejores tipos de regalos. —Bella le dio un golpecito a su tablet, sentándose en la silla frente a Tanya—. Todavía puedes pensar en algo. Idearemos algo genial, y lo arreglaré por ti. Ya confirmé las reservaciones de almuerzo para ti y su familia. Luego pude conseguirte una cena teatro, solo para ustedes dos, esa misma noche.

—Oh, eso es divertido. Es una gran idea.

—Edward me parece el tipo de persona que ama cualquier cosa con un sentido de la ocasión —dijo Bella.

Tanya rio.

—Eso es muy cierto. Le encanta arreglarse. —Sonrió con afecto—. A veces creo que pertenece a una época de bailes de máscaras o algo por estilo. Amaría esa locura. Se sentiría como en casa siendo parte de la corte real en los días cuando ser el rey o la reina de Inglaterra realmente significaba algo.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la comisura de la boca de Bella. Podía imaginarlo claramente.

—Tal vez podamos trabajar con eso —dijo ella, haciendo algunas búsquedas rápidas—. Tengo una idea.

Después de conspirar y teclear, se habían asegurado un regalo que Bella sabía que Edward amaría. Tanya le dio un abrazo a Bella.

—Eres rápida. Esto es perfecto.

—No es problema. —Bella se aclaró la garganta—. Oye, hablando del cumpleaños de Edward, he tenido la intención de preguntarte. —Tragó, preguntándose por millonésima vez si se estaba sobrepasando—. ¿Te incomodaría si quisiera darle algo para su cumpleaños?

Tanya pareció confundida.

—¿Qué? Oh, no. —Soltó una breve carcajada—. Oh, cariño. No soy del tipo celosa. Nunca he tenido una razón para serlo. —Inclinó la cabeza, considerándolo—. Tal vez debería. No soy ajena a lo atractivo que es Edward. Veo la manera en que la gente lo mira, pero no lo sé. Siempre hemos sido "nosotros", ¿sabes? Somos una constante.

»Además, se me hace gracioso que ustedes se lleven tan bien. Los amigos dan regalos a sus amigos todo el tiempo, es genial. —Sonrió con afecto—. Estoy bien con la idea de otras personas celebrando a mi esposo. Él es uno de los buenos. Lo sé. —Ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Bella con una severidad fingida—. A menos que tu regalo sea mejor que el mío.

—Oh, no. —Bella hizo un gesto con la mano—. Es solo pedir un favor donde un amigo mío trabaja. No es la gran cosa.

—Entonces estoy bien con eso. Especialmente si puedes ayudarme con estas malditas agencias de publicidad. No tengo tiempo para esto. Preferiría supervisar el reportaje sobre Israel. Ese es territorio delicado para un foráneo como el nuestro.

—No me importa hacer la investigación, jefa —dijo Bella.

—Llegarás lejos, chica.

 _ **~0~**_

Como ni Edward ni Bella veían tantos programas como para llenar el tiempo que tenían que matar esperando a Tanya, decidieron comenzar uno nuevo. Bella había perdido el juego "piedra, papel o tijera", por lo que, en vez de ver _Jessica Jones_ como ella quería, comenzaron a ver _Fear The Walking Dead_.

Se habían mudado de las sillas de la sala de conferencia al pequeño sillón que ocupaba un lado de la habitación. Bella hizo palomitas. Se alegraba de que él no era del tipo que exigía silencio para disfrutar de ver la televisión.

—Obviamente, me gusta _The Walking Dead._ Lo sabes. Hemos visto los últimos dos juntos —dijo Bella.

—¿Cómo puedes afirmar que te gusta _The Walking Dead_ y no querer ver este programa? —desafió Edward, haciendo un gesto hacia la pantalla.

—Es solo que no quiero ver dos programas de zombis que fallan en acelerarme el pulso. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú…? ¡Ayy!

Bella fue sorprendida por un sorpresivo ataque zombie. De hecho, se empujó hacia atrás, sus pies agitándose en la alfombra como si tratara de escapar de la acción en la pantalla a pesar de que estaba sentada.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Oh, ese fue el momento perfecto.

—Eso fue un golpe de suerte. No creo… ¡Mierda! —Bella saltó, metiendo sus piernas debajo de ella en el asiento y encogiéndose a un lado cuando otro ataque la tomó por sorpresa. Contuvo el aliento, chillando, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla—. Oh, no. —Volteó la cabeza en el pecho de Edward, escondiendo los ojos.

En el momento en que se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, se enderezó, alejándose hasta donde el pequeño sillón se lo permitió.

—Lo siento —dijo, con las mejillas encendidas mientras miraba a Edward—. No fue mi intención… Lo siento.

La expresión de él era de desconcierto. Esperaba que se riera de ella otra vez, pero había un extraño ambiente en el aire. Casi incómodo. Casi, pero no del todo. Parecía casi confundido, como si no pudiera decidir qué decirle. Él abrió la boca.

Ambos saltaron cuando otro ataque zombie se produjo en la pantalla, y, mirándose el uno al otro, se rieron con nerviosismo. Edward sonrió.

—Esta es la parte donde te comes tus palabras, Swan.

El ambiente tenso se disipó, y Bella rio.

—Oye, cuando estoy equivocada, estoy equivocada.

Vieron tres episodios más antes que Edward se pusiera de pie y se estirara. Bella comprobó su teléfono.

—Es más tarde de lo habitual.

Edward se burló.

—Imaginé que ella haría esto. Se comprometió a darme toda su atención mañana, así que por supuesto que está trabajando ridículamente tarde esta noche. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero está bien. Al menos esto significa que en realidad va a estar allí.

Las cejas de Bella se elevaron.

—¿Quieres decir que ya se ha perdido tu cumpleaños antes?

Edward bostezó y asintió.

—El año pasado. Un par de veces antes de eso. —Otro encogimiento de hombros—. Realmente no puedo culparla de todo. Cuando eres una joven periodista, vas a donde te asignan cuando te lo asignan. Entiendo eso.

—Pero el año pasado… —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Estoy segura de que tuvo una buena razón.

—Siempre las tiene. —Edward agarró el cuenco de palomitas, desde hace mucho vacío—. De todas maneras, no creo que ella te necesite el resto de la noche si no te ha llamado para ahora. Deberías irte a casa.

Bella vaciló, pero él tenía razón. No había ningún motivo para quedarse.

—Está bien —dijo. Los nervios comenzaron a retorcer su estómago—. Oye, tengo algo para ti. Un regalo de cumpleaños.

Las cejas de él se dispararon, sus labios subiendo con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? No tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Necesito tu correo electrónico.

Parecía sorprendido.

—Bien, ahora tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de regalo es éste?

Sacando su teléfono, Bella esperó pacientemente. Después de unos minutos de engatusar que no le consiguieron la respuesta que quería, finalmente le dio su correo electrónico. Bella le envió la información y esperó unos minutos mientras él leía.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿En serio? ¿Estoy leyendo esto correctamente? ¿Tres entradas para correr Ferraris?

—Sé que te gusta hacer cosas de autos con tu padre y con tu hermano. —Sonrió, recordando la conversación que habían tenido sobre cuántas multas por exceso de velocidad Edward había tenido en sus veintes—. Y sé que te gusta ir rápido.

Él la miró, todavía conmocionado.

—No quiero sonar como un chico de quince años de edad, pero esto es increíble. —Él sonrió, pareciendo aturdido, y pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella. La atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la frente, apretándola con fuerza antes de dejarla ir—. De verdad, esto es muy dulce.

El calor se extendió por el pecho de Bella, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa en respuesta.

—No es la gran cosa. Mi amigo trabaja ahí. Él es como tú, ama los autos rápidos.

Le dio otro abrazo rápido.

—Es realmente genial. Gracias.

—Sí. Feliz cumpleaños.

 _ **Edward**_

—¡Whoo!

Edward y Emmett rieron cuando el grito de su padre resonó en la pista de carreras. Emmett rio con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo. Su padre era un hombre de voz suave, digno, pero incluso él no podía negar la subida de adrenalina.

—La velocidad es lo máximo —dijo Emmett.

—No puedo discutir con eso —convino Edward.

Su hermano lo miró.

—Así que, ¿la asistente de tu esposa te consiguió esto?

—No empieces.

—Quiero decir, es gracioso. Tanya es quien se supone que tiene que estarse tirando a su secretaria. Así es como funciona.

—Nadie se está tirando a nadie.

Emmett se puso de pie.

—Se supone que debes estarte tirando a tu esposa, Edward. ¿Es así como has logrado permanecer sin hijos todo este tiempo? —Revolvió el pelo de Edward—. Oh, mi dulce niño de verano.

Edward empujó a su hermano, que se rio de él.

—Es un regalo super genial —dijo Emmett en serio.

—Sí.

—Perfecto para ti.

—Sí. Bella se ha convertido en una buena amiga. Es buena gente. Tanya está muy impresionada con ella.

Emmett se burló.

—Apuesto a que sí —murmuró en voz baja.

Edward lo ignoró.

—Fui consentido este año. ¿Sabes lo que Tanya me regaló?

—Bueno, de acuerdo contigo, no fue sexo.

—Consiguió una de esas cenas de lujo. Ya sabes, ¿de esas de mil dólares el plato para la caridad donde uno se viste como para la noche de los Oscar? Es dentro de un mes, así que me da tiempo para conseguirme un nuevo traje.

—Engreído. —Emmett le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Suena como algo para ti.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, hombre. Dime que no te gustaría ver a Rose con un vestido ceñido. Algo que brille y abrace sus curvas. Su cabello todo elegante. —Sonrió ante la imagen en su cabeza.

Emmett rio.

—Sí, eres como papá. Papá ama ver a mamá vestida así. Yo no. Prefiero ver a Rose en monos, con olor a aceite.

—Y dicen que somos hermanos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, muchas gracias a todas por sus alertas y favoritos.

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron rr: Emedete, SkyC, carliztwilight, bbluelilas, Tahirizhita Grey Pattz, Hanna D.L, rosy canul, patymdn, Paty Limon, Dajokaed, freedom2604, labluegirl94, Mi Marida, kstew patz, BM Cullen, Kriss26, Esme Cullen, js2506, Melissa P, Cullen-21-gladys, liduvina, mechi, jupy, Prisgpe y los anónimos.**

Nos leemos el miércoles.

Sarai.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Bella – Hace tres años**_

—Eres extraña, Bella. A veces no puedo entenderte.

Bella miró a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa perpleja.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ni siquiera te gusta tu tatuaje. Ahora, de repente, ¿estás tatuando tu tatuaje? —Jake hizo un gesto hacia el artista que estaba trabajando en la pierna de Bella.

El artista alzó la vista y le dio una sonrisa a Jake.

—Oye, hombre, la gente quiere tomar posesión de sus cuerpos por todo tipo de razones, ¿sabes? Sobre todo, quieren olvidarse de alguien que rompió su corazón.

—Sí —dijo Bella. Miró hacia abajo, donde Jacob se frotaba la muñeca, rozando el tatuaje de Paul—. Obtuve la idea de ti.

Jacob se burló, una expresión amarga apareciendo en su rostro.

—Eso es diferente. ¿Crees que es fácil mirar esta cosa? No solo porque Paul es un idiota, y me tomó demasiado tiempo botar su patético trasero. Pero esto… —Sacudió su brazo hacia Bella—. Esto fue el comienzo del infierno para mí. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella en voz baja. Contuvo el aliento mientras el tatuador tocó un punto sensible en su tobillo—. No sé, Jake. Esta cosa no fue mi elección más que Paul fue la tuya. A lo mejor es una tontería. Quiero ser dueña de esto tanto como tú quisiste que tu tatuaje en la muñeca fuera sobre ti, no sobre él.

—Conocí a una chica una vez. El tatuaje de un idiota apareció en su _cara._ —El tatuador negó con la cabeza—. Eso sí es una mierda. Ella dijo que él la llamó una perra empalagosa, y no lo ha visto desde entonces. —Negó con la cabeza de nuevo y se inclinó y siguió trabajando—. Si me lo preguntas, el amor está sobrevalorado.

—Solo no le preguntes a Jacob —dijo Bella, bromeando para aliviar la tensión—. Él se enamora muy fácilmente.

Jacob resopló.

—Soy un tipo sencillo. —Se arremangó la camisa, mostrando un tatuaje tribal en la forma de un círculo en un brazo y luego otro en la cadera—. Pero al menos estos idiotas no arruinaron mi vida.

El tatuador se levantó, mirando a Bella.

—¿Qué te parece?

Bella torció la pierna para poder ver mejor y sonrió.

Los tatuajes con los que nacían y los que aparecían cuando se enamoraban realmente deberían llamarse marcas de nacimiento. Algunas formas eran más distintivas que otras, las vides de Bella parecían eso y nada más; mientras que, el lobo de Jacob podría y siempre había sido interpretado como cualquier cosa, desde un perro hasta un tiburón hasta una montaña.

Ahora, sin embargo, las vides de Bella tenían color y definición. El artista había añadido sombras y matices de verde y marrón.

—Es precioso. Simplemente perfecto. —Miró a Jacob—. Ves. No estoy tratando de convertir mi tatuaje en algo más, como tú lo hiciste. Solo estoy tratando de hacerlo mío. Nadie más tendrá este tatuaje. Ni siquiera si se enamoran de mí.

Jacob le revolvió el cabello.

—Bien por ti, chica. Eres tú.

—Así que, soy Embry, por cierto —dijo el tatuador, extendiendo la mano hacia Jacob—. Deberías llamarme si quieres hacer algo con esos otros tatuajes.

Bella tuvo que detenerse de rodar los ojos, viendo a su mejor amigo cogerse con la mirada al tatuador. Los labios de Jacob subieron en una sonrisa y le dio a la mano del hombre una vigorosa sacudida.

—Deberíamos hablar sobre eso.

 _ **Bella - Ahora**_

Bella apoyó sus piernas sobre el escritorio, cambiando a la tablet para continuar con el informe en el que estaba trabajando. Tanya tenía programado asistir a una fiesta organizada por algunas personas importantes. El trabajo de Bella era conseguir algo de información de fondo para que Tanya pudiera establecer contactos con las personas adecuadas.

Había llegado al trabajo a las seis y media ese día, necesitando ir con Tanya para ayudarla durante una presentación que estaba dando para obtener financiación. Eran casi las seis ahora, y el cerebro de Bella estaba amenazando con rebelarse. No quería concentrarse más.

Su mente vagó hacia su pierna cubierta por el pantalón, y sonrió. Una de las cosas que más amaba sobre la transición hacia la vida adulta; salir de la escuela, trabajo, cuentas que pagar, apartamento; era que las cosas menores ya no importaban más. Incluso en la universidad, los tatuajes eran una de las cosas que la gente primero preguntaba.

En el mundo laboral, a nadie le importaba. Casi todas las mujeres que trabajaban con Tanya, y la misma Tanya, vestían pantalones de traje o vaqueros informales, por lo que los tatuajes personales rara vez eran visibles. Había una mujer, una de las fotógrafas, una chica amigable llamada Angela, que usaba faldas, mostrando su tatuaje y el de su esposo en el tobillo contrario, pero no era tan frecuente como lo había sido en los años escolares de Bella.

Le gustaba la idea de que las personas querían saber más sobre ella que sobre su vida amorosa. Como esa mañana, cuando la reunión hubo terminado y estuvieron conversando educadamente, a Bella le habían preguntado por su experiencia, su educación, y cómo era trabajar para Tanya Cullen. Nadie ni siquiera dio un vistazo hacia su pierna o preguntó en voz alta si el tatuaje de su amado no estaba a la vista.

Lo que no significaba que los tatuajes no eran considerados. Bella era tan curiosa como cualquier otra persona. Ella sabía que Tanya tenía un tatuaje detrás de la oreja. ¿El tatuaje de Edward? Bella con frecuencia se preguntaba. Tenía sentido. Edward le había dicho que ellos habían estado casados desde siempre. Bella se preguntó si el tatuaje de Edward era tan grande como el de ella. Se imaginó la llama lamiendo la parte posterior de su pierna.

—Traigo comida china.

Hablando del diablo. Bella puso sus pies en el suelo, irguiéndose cuando Edward entró campante en la habitación.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola —dijo él, colocando la bolsa en su escritorio. Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Un regalo especial para usted, señorita Swan.

Bella hizo un ruido feliz cuando abrió una caja de cartón para revelar cerdo _mu shu_. Le encantaba. Edward y Tanya lo odiaban.

Edward hizo una mueca, viéndola untar la mezcla con la cuchara sobre la tortilla.

—Uf. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

—Me gustan las cosas con huevos, y me gustan las cosas con bambú. Ah, y los champiñones. —Ella roció la salsa _hoisin_ sobre la mezcla, mirando hacia él mientras lo hacía—. Todo esto tiene buen sabor.

—Los huevos deben ser para las tortillas y nada más.

—Hay huevos en tu arroz frito.

—Eso es diferente.

—Por supuesto que lo es.

Él se rio y agarró las bandejas que no eran de ella.

—Volveré, estoy seguro —dijo con sequedad y se dirigió a la oficina de su esposa.

 _ **Edward**_

Bella trajo su trabajo a la sala de conferencias cuando se acomodaron para ver sus programas. Edward estaba vagamente molesto hasta que quedó claro que Bella no se sumergía en ello de la manera en que Tanya lo hacía. Ella todavía comentaba sobre el programa y continuaba discutiendo mientras sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado.

—¿Cómo haces eso, de todos modos? —preguntó Edward, asintiendo hacia la tablet que había conectado al teclado portátil—. Concentrarte en ambas cosas.

Ella parecía perpleja.

—¿Eres una de esas personas que no puede hacer dos cosas a las vez?

Se burló.

—Créeme, puedo hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. —Su voz tenía un tono más bajo de lo que pretendía. Se aclaró la garganta—. Solo digo que me está distrayendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Las cosas que estás escribiendo sobre esas personas. Es ingenioso. Puedo escribir un reporte y ver la televisión al mismo tiempo, pero no será ingenioso.

Ella parecía divertida.

—Supongo que todo el mundo necesita un talento inútil.

—No es tan inútil. —Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, inclinándola para que pudiera ver las palabras que aparecían en la pantalla. Había un patrón en lo que ella estaba haciendo con cada persona, subiendo una imagen, cambiando el tamaño para que se adaptara a la plantilla que había creado, agregando tres cositas inteligentes para darle a Tanya puntos de conversación.

Bostezó, y Bella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te ves muy cansado hoy.

—Comencé temprano. —Volvió a bostezar—. Pero, claro, tú ya lo sabes. Te tuviste que haber levantado más o menos al mismo tiempo que nosotros.

—Levantada desde las cinco —dijo.

—¿Cuál es tu secreto? Te ves despierta.

—Café. Café fuerte. —Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la cocina que estaba en la esquina—. Puedo prepararnos un poco.

—No, voy a estar bien. —Hizo un gesto hacia la pantalla—. El programa se está poniendo interesante.

No pudo haber estado tan interesante, o estaba más cansado de lo que había pensado, porque lo siguiente que supo, Bella lo estaba llamando.

—Oye, despierta.

Sintió un toque suave en la mejilla. Abrió los ojos lentamente, una sonrisa en su cara cuando Bella apareció a la vista.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se había dejado caer completamente, su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Bella.

Se sentó con la espalda recta.

—Lo siento. —Se rio, frotándose los ojos—. Lo siento. Supongo que debería haberte aceptado ese café. No era mi intención usarte de almohada.

—En realidad no me molesta. —Parecía ligeramente tímida, agachando la cabeza y encontrando su mirada furtivamente—. Casi me sentí mal por despertarte.

Sonrió, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, más lejos de ella esta vez. La estudió por un momento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sus mejillas volviéndose de color rosa.

—Lo siento. No estaba tratando de incomodarte. —Bostezó, y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el techo—. Estaba pensando que es extraño. Tú y yo no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿Unos días a la semana por las últimas seis semanas? Pero me siento cómodo contigo. Como si te conociera desde siempre.

Ella guardó silencio tanto tiempo que Edward comenzó a pensar que la había descolocado. Pero cuando la miró, vio que ella se veía más contemplativa que cualquier otra cosa.

—El novio de mi mejor amigo tiene una teoría sobre eso —dijo Bella, dándose cuenta de su mirada—. Él cree en la reencarnación. Piensa que cuando dos personas sienten que se conocen de esa manera casi al instante, es porque se conocían de antes. Así que no es tanto que conozcas a esa persona, como es ahora. Es que sus almas se reconocen entre sí.

Edward consideró esto.

—Esa es una idea interesante. —Sonrió—. ¿Dónde nos conocimos en esta otra vida, Bella Swan?

Bloqueó la tablet y la puso en el brazo del sofá, estudiándolo un momento.

—Inglaterra. Creo que yo era una reina y tú eras un campesino.

Sonrió.

—Los campesinos no suelen asociarse con las reinas.

—Ah, mira, yo era una de las benévolas. Tuve piedad de ti, humilde campesino.

—Eso suena como algo que tú harías. Bueno, no es de sorprender que me cayeras bien de inmediato. El humilde campesino en mí no conocía nada mejor.

Ella se rio, pero antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de Tanya se abrió. Ambos se pusieron de pie, encontrándola en la antesala.

—Necesito vino y una larga siesta —anunció Tanya.

—Eso normalmente se llama dormir toda la noche —dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Vamos, esposa. —Se volvió hacia Bella y le dio una dramática reverencia—. Tenga una buena tarde, Su Majestad.

Tanya parecía divertida mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Te diré después.

* * *

Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.

 **Gracias a las que dejaron rr: PRISGPE, jupy, Jaqueline, Diablillo07, Mi marida, Barbara Cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, Sally, GSwan, somasosa, Gatita Cullen, freedom2604, Hanna D.L, patymdn, IngridMMP, labluegirl94, susy mccarty, Paty Limon, js2506, kstew patz, SabiaAtenea, rosy canul, Kriss26, BM Cullen, soledadcullen, DeNobrega y los anónimos.**

Nos leemos el viernes.

Sarai


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 ** _Bella_**

—¿Estás loca? —No era el tipo de cosa que Bella debería preguntarle a su jefa, sin importar qué tan bien la conociera, pero considerándolo todo, sentía que estaba justificado—. No puedo ir al baile con Edward. —Las palabras eran incluso ridículas de decir.

—¿Cómo es esto loco? —preguntó Tanya, sentándose en el borde del escritorio.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, titubeando y tartamudeando porque estaba todo mal.

—Yo… Yo… Yo ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Va a estar enojado como el infierno por un lado.

La sonrisa fácil de Tanya vaciló y sus hombros cayeron.

—Lo sé. —Se frotó los ojos—. Sé honesta conmigo, Bella. Me conozco. Sé que tiendo a pensar que soy la única en el mundo que podría hacer las cosas que hago, y por lo general, no es el caso. Puedo contratar a grandes personas. Puedo delegar una gran parte del trabajo que llevo yo misma. Sé eso.

»Pero esta es una excepción, ¿no es así? —Golpeó los dedos sobre el escritorio—. Necesito ir a Londres para cerrar este trato. Nadie más puede hacerlo, porque ellos quieren hablar conmigo y con nadie más que conmigo. Si puedo asegurar esta conexión, nuestra gente podrá tener mucha más libertad y apoyo cuando tengan que hacer una historia en el extranjero. Nuestro alcance y nuestros recursos aumentarán de manera exponencial. Esto es justo lo que necesitamos para jugar con los grandes, ¿cierto?

Bella se mordió el labio, pensándolo. Suspiró.

—Sí. Lo hacemos. Realmente necesitamos esto.

—Oh, bueno. Al menos puedes ver eso. —Frunció el ceño, luciendo realmente angustiada—. Edward va a estar furioso, y con toda razón. Pero estará enojado conmigo, no contigo, Bella.

Tanya sonrió, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Veamos los hechos. Pagué dos mil dólares por esta cena, por lo que alguien debería disfrutarla. Y Edward de verdad quiere ir. Ha estado saltando por las paredes durante un mes. Está emocionado.

—Está emocionado de ir contigo.

—Cierto, pero ya hemos establecido que tengo que ir a Londres. Es lo único que tiene sentido. No puedo cambiar la fecha del baile, así que no puedo ir.

—¿Pero por qué yo? —dijo Bella, todavía aturdida—. Quiero decir, me siento honrada que pienses en mí.

—Parece ser lo correcto. Tú fuiste quien me ayudó a pensar el regalo. Realmente es el regalo perfecto para él.

—Cierto, pero si no es contigo, ¿no preferiría él ir con alguien más? ¿Su madre o su cuñada?

Tanya hizo una mueca.

—¿Quieres saber la pura verdad? Realmente no quiero que sepan. Especialmente Rosalie. Cristo, nunca escucharía el final de eso. Creen que descuido a Edward —se mofó—. Como si fuera un niño o algo. No se puede descuidar a un adulto.

Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera sacudiéndose ese pensamiento, y agitó una mano.

—Bella, honestamente, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, mi esposo te adora. Es un hueso duro de roer, aunque no lo creas. No tiene mucha paciencia para las personas. —Ladeó la cabeza, una mirada lejana cubriendo su rostro—. Tal vez agoté toda la paciencia que tiene —dijo con una risa irónica—. De cualquier manera, él no tiene muchos amigos. Aunque los tuviera, yo preferiría que fuera contigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella, todavía no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando.

—Bueno, para empezar, has sido invaluable para mí estos últimos meses, e intento recompensar tu gentileza, arduo trabajo e ingenio.

Bella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, complacida. Hacía todo lo posible por trabajar duro, para pagar sus cuotas y poder llegar a donde quería ir.

—La otra razón es que confío en ti —dijo Tanya en voz baja.

Bella levantó la cabeza, no comprendiendo del todo.

La sonrisa de Tanya era triste.

—Mira, no soy ajena al hecho de que no le presto la atención que debería a mi marido. —Frunció los labios, con expresión irónica—. Sigo diciéndome, una cosa más, y voy a dejar de trabajar tanto para hacer las cosas que habíamos planeado cuando éramos niños. Solo necesito atar un último cabo suelto, y entonces podemos planear todos los viajes que queríamos tomar. —Miró a Bella—. ¿Sabes que él hace mucho trabajo de caridad? ¿Trabaja como hermano mayor y todas esas cosas?

Bella asintió.

—Se suponía que íbamos a hacer todo eso juntos. Y quiero, ¿sabes? Quiero dar de regreso. De alguna manera. Es solo que donar es más fácil. Solo tengo tantas horas en mi día.

Agitó una mano.

—De cualquier manera. El punto es, sé que Edward es un buen hombre, leal, pero no es infalible. Tiene amigos, pero no amigos en los que confíe que no ataquen en un momento de debilidad. —Miró a Bella a los ojos—. Pero confío en ti.

Las palabras tenían una profundidad que Bella no entendía del todo. No le habría pasado por la cabeza pensar en tener que confiar en una mujer que enviar, si ella no confiara en Edward completamente. Sin embargo, se sentía honrada. Era un cumplido, sin vuelta de hoja, y uno enorme, dado que esta mujer tenía tanto poder sobre su carrera.

Tragó duro. Se sentía como si su corazón hubiera subido hasta su garganta.

—Yo… Quiero decir, ni siquiera tengo un vestido. No uno que pueda llevar a un baile, de todos modos. No creo que pueda costearme uno. No cuando tengo que conseguir el maquillaje correcto. Toda mi joyería es barata.

—Oh, Bella. No te preocupes por eso. —Tanya se levantó y fue hasta su escritorio. Sacó su cartera, su expresión tornándose excitada—. Esto va a ser divertido, ya lo verás. Toma. —Le ofreció una tarjeta de crédito.

Bella se resistió.

—No puedo aceptar eso.

—Claro que puedes. Deja que me haga cargo de todo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Te escribiré una lista de lugares para ir, dónde comprar vestidos, dónde puedan peinarte y maquillarte para ese día, un lugar donde alquilar joyería. —Sonrió, sacudiendo la tarjeta—. En serio, Bella. Te lo mereces. Y Edward la pasará bien contigo. Realmente ama las cosas lujosas, mujeres en bonitos vestidos, hombres en trajes almidonados. Le encantará aún más sabiendo que eres tú quien va a ir. Tómala.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Estás segura?

—Segurísima.

Bella tomó la tarjeta.

 _ **Edward**_

Edward estaba disgustado.

Debería haber sido de consuelo que la excusa de Tanya esta vez era mejor que la mayoría. Realmente no había manera de evitar que fuera ella quien tenía que hacer el viaje, y había demasiado que perder como para no ir. Debería haber sido de consuelo, pero no lo era. No cuando se trataba de una excusa más en un mar de ellas. Se sentía amargado.

Tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló. Nada de esto era culpa de Bella, se recordó.

Con el pensamiento de Bella, sus labios se movieron hacia arriba. A pesar de su mal humor, estaba realmente emocionado de estar con ella esta noche. Ella había estado adorablemente nerviosa toda la semana, y había llenado las horas que pasaron juntos balbuceando sobre las preocupaciones más tontas. Dijo que no sabía nada sobre etiqueta. Que no tenía nada que hacer usando un vestido que compró con la bendición de Tanya. Que no había estado nunca en un baile, mucho menos en uno tan elegante como éste.

Sin lugar a dudas, Bella iba a estar fuera de su ambiente, pero Edward era la clase de persona que pensaba que eso no era algo malo. Todo el mundo debería empujar sus límites un poco, y tenía el presentimiento que Bella era del tipo que destacaría en cualquier ocasión.

La limusina se detuvo en su complejo, y dejó que su entusiasmo expulsara la amargura fuera de su vista y de su mente. Bella compartía un apartamento con su mejor amigo y el novio de éste. No estaba en una parte horrible de la ciudad, pero estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar mientras se abría camino hacia su puerta.

—Diablos, hombre. ¿Giraste en el camino equivocado? —preguntó un hombre caminando por el callejón, dándole un vistazo.

Edward sonrió y continuó sin comentarios. Llegó a la puerta de Bella y tocó.

Un hombre alto, con el pelo negro y largo y un millón de tatuajes abrió la puerta. Él también le dio a Edward un vistazo, pero a diferencia del hombre en el callejón, su expresión indicaba que lo encontraba deficiente.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Ya basta, Jake. —Otro hombre apareció detrás de él. Era un poco más desgarbado, pero musculoso con tantos tatuajes como Jacob, sino más, ninguno de ellos usando camisa. Sonrió a Edward.

—Disculpa a mi novio. Piensa que es su deber darle a la cita de Bella un tiempo difícil.

—No es una cita. —Otro hombre apareció detrás de ellos. Era alto, con el cabello rubio bastante largo—. Son solo amigos. ¿Y podrías dejarlo entrar?

Desconcertado, Edward entró.

—Déjame adivinar. —Apuntó hacia el primer hombre—. Jacob.

—Vaya, esa era difícil, considerando que Em dijo mi nombre. —Jacob cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, luciendo tan poco impresionado que Edward se sorprendió que no se desmayara.

No le molestaba. Señaló al otro hombre de cabello oscuro.

—Lo que te convierte a ti en Embry.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó, y asintió.

Edward señaló al hombre rubio y dudó.

—¿Jasper?

El hombre, un poco mayor que Jacob y Embry pero más joven que Edward, esbozó una sonrisa amistosa.

—Jasper en efecto.

—Lo que significa que Bella está con Alice, ¿cierto?

Jasper se rio.

—Pones atención, ¿cierto?

—Lo intento. —Lo ojos de Edward vagaron hacia Jacob y Embry.

De vez en cuando, Edward veía a una persona cubierta de varios tatuajes, el claro signo de alguien que se enamoraba seguido y con facilidad. También sabía que, mientras Jacob había tenido algunos pasos en falso al comienzo, la mayoría de sus tatuajes eran obra de su novio artista.

—¿Te estás preguntando cuáles son los tatuajes por amor? —dijo Jacob, mostrando una sonrisa por primera vez.

—Solo curioso —explicó Edward con un encogimiento de hombros.

Jacob puso su brazo alrededor de Embry, acercándolo.

—¿Del modo que yo lo veo? Todos son de él.

Edward estaba a punto de señalar qué dulce sentimiento era cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamó su atención. Se giró en dirección del ruido. Cuando lo hizo, su mente se quedó en blanco. Su aliento lo abandonó.

Bella se detuvo en la parte superior de las escaleras, la expresión de su rostro incierta. Edward no podía imaginar por qué. Ella estaba impresionante, literalmente impresionante. Pertenecía a la pantalla de un cine, demasiado hermosa para ser real. Su vestido era de un color azul oscuro y perfecto contra su piel, elegante en la parte superior, cayendo como reluciente lluvia hasta el piso. Su cabello estaba atado en un elegante moño, un perfecto mechón rizado al lado de su rostro. Un collar de zafiro sencillo acentuaba su busto y la línea de los hombros casi desnudos. Sus labios estaban rojos, las mejillas de un rosa agitado, y Edward no podía respirar mientras ella bajaba las escaleras.

—Guau —dijo en un suspiro cuando estaba en el rellano frente a él.

Agachó la cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojándose.

—Me siento tonta. Al igual que una niña vistiéndose como una princesa.

Él sonrió.

—No luces tonta.

Jacob silbó, recordándole a Edward que no estaban solos. Dio un paso atrás, dejando que sus amigos la admiraran.

—Jesús, Bella. Parece que vas a los Oscar —dijo Jacob. Mantuvo su brazo en alto, animándola a girar.

Con una sonrisa tímida, lo hizo. Edward observó la falda de su vestido girar. La tela se parecía al cielo nocturno, azul oscuro con estrellas brillantes.

—Ella es hermosa sin esforzarse. Siempre se lo he dicho —dijo una voz femenina.

Edward se giró, un poco sorprendido de ver a una mujer pequeña con el pelo en punta que había aparecido de la nada. O tal vez simplemente no se dio cuenta cuando Bella bajó la escalera delante de ella. Se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió.

—Tú eres Alice —supuso.

—No creas nada de lo que Bella dice de mí. —Le ofreció la mano. Su apretón era firme—. Ten cuidado con ella, Edward Cullen. No es tan firme sobre esos tacones todavía.

— _Alice_. —Las mejillas de Bella eran de color rosa brillante mientras le siseaba a su amiga.

Riendo, Edward le ofreció su brazo.

—¿Vamos?

Bella enlazó su brazo con el suyo, y aunque aparentaba valentía, podía decir que estaba temblando un poco. Aún así, no había temor en ella. La chispa en sus ojos era de emoción.

Cuando llegaron a la limusina, Bella jadeó.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué diablos es esto?

—Seguramente has visto una limusina antes.

—Visto, sí. Estado en una, no.

—No te preocupes —dijo, soltándola para que el conductor pudiera ayudarla a subir al asiento trasero—. Es solo un auto largo.

—Con un bar. Es un auto con un bar en él —dijo Bella cuando él se subió en el otro lado. Se rio de sí misma—. Ni siquiera sé por qué todo esto es tan desconcertante. Es simplemente irreal. —Ella lo miró, con los ojos recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo—. Jake estaba equivocado acerca de mí. Tú eres el que parece que está esperando ganar un Oscar esta noche.

—Fiesta equivocada, pero creo que tendremos un mejor tiempo de todos modos. Los Oscar parecen aburridos como el infierno para vivirlos en persona.

Ella sonrió.

—Son aburridos como el infierno para verlos desde casa.

Edward le ofreció una copa de champán.

—Brindo por eso.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Edward tuvo que luchar para mantener su risa bajo control. Estaba divertido y encantado. La Bella que conocía era serena. Esta Bella estaba con los ojos abiertos mientras miraba alrededor a las otras personas que entraban al salón de baile. El lugar en sí era tan elegante como los clientes, y ella estiró el cuello mientras entraba por la puerta.

—Oh, hombre. No pertenezco aquí.

—Relájate —murmuró cerca de su oído—. Encajas perfectamente, Bella. Es una fiesta. Toma una respiración profunda y diviértete. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Era una fiesta, pero una muy elegante. Incluso Edward estaba un poco impresionado. Por mil dólares el plato, sabía que iba a ser espléndida, pero esto era demasiado. La música era una orquesta en vivo. La decoración era extensa y sin duda costosa. Hubiera sido pretencioso si no fuera tan divertido. Incluso tenían un locutor llamando a sus nombres a medida que descendían la escalera una pareja o familia a la vez.

Se sentaron a la mesa con una pareja mayor que lucían sus tatuajes en sus manos, a menudo unidas —lugar de suerte ese— y un grupo de tres amigos. Llegaron a hablar de varias organizaciones benéficas en las que habían participado y en las que querían participar. Edward había viajado varias veces para ayudar a construir viviendas, tanto en Estados Unidos como en el extranjero.

Cuando desviaron la conversación hacia Bella. Edward estaba a punto de cambiar el rumbo de ésta —él sabía que ella no había viajado mucho, mucho menos viajar por el bien de la caridad—, pero ella respondió por sí misma.

—No he hecho mucho en el extranjero por el momento, pero definitivamente está en mi lista de cosas por hacer. —Tomó un sorbo de vino, y él podía decir por la mirada en sus ojos que ella se estaba debatiendo si debía o no ir más lejos—. Tomé unos cursos en servicios humanos, sin embargo. Empecé un proyecto del que estoy bastante orgullosa que haya tenido bastante impacto. Se convirtió en su propia organización.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué organización? —preguntó una mujer.

—Caminos de Esperanza —dijo Bella.

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron.

—¿El grupo de alfabetización de adultos?

—Bueno, hacen más que eso ahora. Realmente se han expandido.

—¿Y tú lo iniciaste? —preguntó Edward, desconcertado.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Quiero decir… éramos un grupo. Hice mucha parte del trabajo durante los cuatro años que estuve en la universidad. La solicitud de subvenciones, hacer la investigación, cosas por el estilo. No estoy realmente involucrada ahora, no con el manejo del mismo, pero todavía soy voluntaria más o menos una vez al mes.

Se quedó mirando.

—Eso es increíble. —Aquí el resto de ellos eran aficionados, tomando el trabajo de caridad como un capricho aquí y allá. Él sabía bien que mientras su trabajo de caridad ayudó, realmente no causó un verdadero impacto.

—Solo sucedió —dijo Bella con un encogimiento de hombros autocrítico.

Tal como Edward lo predijo, aunque inicialmente fue tímida, Bella salió de su caparazón mientras la comida continuó. Era una mujer educada, apasionada, y tenía tema de conversación.

Para el momento cuando terminaron el postre, varias parejas se habían trasladado a la pista de baile. Edward tarareaba, balanceándose. Estudió a Bella por un largo momento antes de inclinarse para hablar bajo en su oído. No quería que se sintiera presionada para aceptar solo porque las personas estaban escuchando.

—¿Bailas conmigo, Bella?

Volvió rápidamente la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Oh. —Miró a la pista de baile, el nerviosismo mostrándose en su expresión—. Realmente no sé cómo.

—No es difícil, te lo prometo.

Como de costumbre, ella estaba preparada para un desafío. Asintió.

—Está bien, pero si machuco tus pies, solo recuerda que tú lo pediste.

La llevó a la pista de baile. Tomando su mano, la guio a su cadera.

—Pon ésta aquí. —Guio su otra mano a su hombro—. Ésta aquí. —Él pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, extendiendo su mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda, tirando de ella un poco más cerca—. Así. Sígueme el paso. —Él los balanceó en un círculo fácil y sonrió—. ¿Ves? Es fácil.

Ella resopló, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Mientras no tengamos que hacer nada con un nombre. Tango. Foxtrot. El baile del conejo.

—Es una pena. Serías un muy buen conejo.

Ella le arrugó la nariz.

La canción se convirtió en una significativamente más lenta. Edward casi se rio cuando la reconoció. _Lady in_ _Red*_.

Bueno, ella era una dama en azul, pero el sentimiento era el mismo. Era una canción que pertenecía a un hombre que admiraba a la mujer que bailaba con él. Edward era ese hombre. No había dejado de notar que Bella era hermosa, pero ella brillaba con luz propia.

Su paso vaciló, y ella se tensó bajo su mano.

—Relájate —dijo, presionando la palma contra su espalda para tranquilizarla—. Es solo un baile.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Siento que la gente está mirando.

Tuvo que reírse ante eso. Una vez más, la canción encajaba.

—Algunas personas lo hacen, pero no porque estás haciendo el ridículo.

—¿No?

—No. Es porque quieren ser los que estén bailando contigo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, sus ojos brillando y sus labios sonriendo.

—Eres un adulador, ¿lo sabes?

—Pfft. Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

Ella sonrió con indulgencia, pero sintió que se relajaba. Ella lo estaba disfrutando, y él estaba contento.

No era raro, en eventos benéficos como estos, para Edward bailar con mujeres que no fueran su esposa. A Tanya nunca le gustó bailar tanto como a él, y siempre había un montón de compañeras en sus mismas circunstancias. Era diferente con Bella. Más que solo le gustara bailar, le gustaba bailar con _ella._ En realidad no había estado mintiendo. Había visto a varios hombres alrededor de la pista de baile mirándola, y algún ya olvidado adolescente sentido machista lo hacía querer pavonearse porque era con él con quien ella estaba.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella en cualquier contexto; pero verla toda arreglada —encantando a la alta sociedad, sus ojos brillantes con la novedad de la experiencia—, era agradable. Más que agradable.

Levantó la mirada hacia él, tan confiada. Ella resplandecía, y no podía evitar estar al tanto de cómo su cuerpo se sentía caliente y perfecto en sus brazos. Tuvo el impulso de tirar de ella acercándola, para que su cuerpo estuviera pegado contra el suyo.

Normal, pensó. Era una mujer atractiva, y más que eso, le gustaba su personalidad. Por supuesto que se sentía atraído por ella. Atraído lo suficiente para que sus ojos se posaran sobre sus labios.

Sonrió, levantando la mirada hacia sus ojos y controlando su libido. No iba a hacer esto incómodo para ella.

Algunas horas más tarde, escondió una sonrisa, mirándola mientras la limusina los llevaba de vuelta hacia su casa. Su mirada era soñadora y serena. Se preguntó si ella se daba cuenta que estaba tarareando _"I Could Have Danced All Night"*._

—¿Pasaste un buen momento? —preguntó mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

—Realmente lo hice. —Volvió la cara hacia el aire fresco, todavía sonriendo—. No pensé que me iba a gustar tanto. Pensé, bueno… —Lo miró, un poco culpable.

—Puedes decirme.

—Pensé que iba a ser pretencioso.

Él rio.

—Bueno, lo fue. Pero pretencioso puede ser divertido cuando no vives en ello, ¿sabes?

—Solo visitando Pretenciolandia —resopló, sonando divertida—. Sé que preferirías haber estado con Tanya, pero espero que también la hayas pasado bien.

—Me caes bien, Bella. Pasar tiempo contigo nunca es una obligación.

Se detuvieron frente a su puerta, y Bella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Esperaron despiertos. Van a saltar sobre mí. —Se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa—. Gracias por esta noche. Fue… espléndida. —Ella se rio de la palabra, el sonido optimista y feliz, como él se sentía.

Se veía tan hermosa, bañada por la luz de la luna y la del porche. En un impulso, se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

—Gracias, Bella.

Luego dio un paso atrás, observando mientras desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

* * *

 ***Lady in red:** www . youtube watch?v = Vt2YIpZWBqA

 ***I could have danced all night:** www . youtube watch?v = 7Ezy50aY6Bg

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron rr: BM Cullen, Barbara Cullen, Dajokaed, Lunita Black27, js2506, IngridMMP, Kriss26, rosy canul, patymdn, Cullen-21-gladys, kstew patz, bella-maru, Paty Limon, freedom2604, jupy, Blapagu, Hanna D.L, Joha Asecas y los anónimos.**

 **Que tengan un buen fin de semana, nos leemos el lunes.**

 **Sarai.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

Bella se despertó en un estado de ánimo fabuloso.

El sol brillaba. Volteó la cabeza para mirar la puerta de su armario donde su vestido estaba colgado. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, una gran y ridícula sonrisa se ensanchó por su rostro. Era un vestido tan precioso. Al verse en el espejo, con su pelo y maquillaje hecho, no pudo obligarse a creer que fuera real. Tenía que ser un sueño. Bella no era ninguna princesa, y nunca quiso ser una.

Se necesitó de todo el razonamiento de Alice, suplicando, demandando, y finalmente, ella llamando a Tanya para que Bella se probara el vestido.

Bella, que amaba sus pantalones y vaqueros. Bella, que no se vestía con lujos. Bella, quien odiaba el color rosado y no tenía ni idea de qué telas estaban hechos esos vestidos en esa abrumadora tienda. Se probó el vestido y se enamoró de él.

No se sintió como ella misma en ese vestido, pero no de una mala manera. Era uno de esos momentos curiosos en la vida cuando sabía que estaba haciendo algo increíble, algo fuera de lo ordinario.

Ver a Edward al final de las escaleras solo cimentó ese sentimiento en ella. A menudo había pensado que la moda en los hombres era monótona. ¿Cuántas variaciones de un traje se pueden realizar? Resulta que lo que faltaba era la forma en que él lo llevaba. La visión de él la dejó sin aliento. Ahora comprendía por qué las mujeres parecían caer a los pies de James Bond. Si se suponía que el ficticio agente secreto lucía la mitad de bien que Edward, bueno…

Había un aire de peligro en un hombre que se veía tan bien, olía tan bien, y sonreía como Edward. Él era tranquilo y confiado. La mantuvo estable cuando necesitó de apoyo, y dio un paso atrás cuando supo que ella podía manejar la situación.

Y luego, el baile.

Siempre le había parecido una idea tan tonta. Moverse por una pista de baile a tiempo con la música. ¿Por qué se supone que eso es divertido?

Divertido no era la palabra correcta. Nunca había tenido una sensación así. Era esa clase de atención; una maravillosa clase de atención. La manera en que Edward la miró le hizo cosas a su sangre, la calentó y le envió escalofríos a su columna al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos estuvieron en ella en todo momento. Estuvo en sintonía con el cuerpo de él. Con sus manos en él, siguiéndolo donde la llevara, caminando con él. Fue tan…

Bueno, diablos. Fue mágico. Toda la noche fue así, surrealista y mágica. Y Bella estaba de tan buen humor como para regañarse por ser tan mística al respecto. Se levantó de la cama, tarareando mientras se ponía una camiseta sin mangas que coincidiera con los pantalones cortos con los que dormía.

Jake y Embry ya estaban levantados, siendo asquerosos. Jake estaba haciendo el desayuno en tres diferentes sartenes en la estufa. Embry estaba tras de él, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Murmuró algo en su oído, haciéndolo reír y voltear la cabeza para recibir un beso.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Bella se deslizó hacia delante. Jaló la silla de la cocina, arrastrándola por el piso para que hiciera un horrible sonido. Los dos se giraron, culpables. Bella recostó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en sus manos.

—Ustedes dos son asquerosos —dijo con dulzura.

Jake sonrió y se volteó hacia la estufa. Embry se recostó contra la encimera, frente a Bella.

—Alguien está animada esta mañana.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Huelo tocino.

Embry resopló.

—Chica, todavía tienes la cabeza en las nubes. No has bajado de ahí desde anoche, ¿cierto?

Otro encogimiento de hombros.

—Fue una buena noche.

Se recostó en su asiento, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, tarareando de nuevo. Su mente vagó, y se encontró repitiendo una anécdota divertida que Edward le contó la noche anterior. Se rio de nuevo.

—Cielos, ¿qué le echaron al ponche en esa fiesta? —preguntó Embry, pareciendo divertido.

—Había vino. Mucho vino —dijo, volviendo a tararear.

—Está bien, Eliza.

Bella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eliza?

—La canción que estás tarareando es del musical _My Fair Lady,_ ¿verdad?

Bella lo pensó por un momento.

—¿Lo es? Supongo que sí —bufó—. Tiene sentido. Arregla bien a la niña de las flores y hazle creer a los demás que es una princesa.

—Te veías muy bien anoche, Bells. —Jacob le entregó un plato lleno de panqueques a Embry—. Siempre te ves bien, pero bien podrías haber sido la competencia de Audrey Hepburn anoche.

—Oye, no nos dejemos llevar. Audrey era una reina.

—Cierto —dijo Embry, rodeando la mesa para llegar a su lado. Se inclinó para poner los panqueques en la mesa—. Ella era una dama elegante. Ella…

Bella estiró el cuello para ver por qué Embry se había detenido. Frunció las cejas cuando lo vio observándola.

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos subieron a los de ella. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y abajo como si encontrara algo realmente gracioso. Movió un dedo en su dirección.

—Bella Swan. No nos has contado todo lo que pasó anoche, ¿cierto?

Ahora, Bella estaba de verdad confundida.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Dejaste de lado algo importante? Piénsalo bien.

—Embry, de verdad no sé de qué estás hablando.

Su amplia sonrisa cayó. Jacob, con los ojos en su novio, llegó a su lado de la mesa. Bajó un plato de tocino y otro de huevos. Bella se giró, distraída por la cercanía de la comida.

—¿De qué estás hablando, bebé? —preguntó Jacob, parándose junto a Embry—. Tú… Oh. Oh, mierda.

Bella se retorció en su asiento. Embry la estaba mirando con incertidumbre ahora. Jake lucía francamente horrorizado. Bella se detuvo, con el tocino a medio camino de su boca. Una sensación de inquietud se revolvió en su estómago.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos está mal con ustedes dos?

—Espera —dijo Jake. Se lanzó en dirección al baño y reapareció segundos después con los dos espejos más grandes que poseían. Le entregó uno a Bella, y se colocó detrás de ella. Tragó duro.

—Está bien. Puedes mirar.

Confundida, Bella levantó el espejo como sabía que él quería que lo hiciera. Las posibilidades pasaron por su mente. ¿Tenía una araña en su espalda? ¿Por qué simplemente él no se la quitaba? No quería ver algo como eso. La marcaría de por vida.

Cuando Bella encontró lo que Jake quería enseñarle, jadeó y botó el espejo. Se sobresaltó cuando cayó, agrietándose en el centro. Presionó su palma detrás de ella, justo sobre el hombro derecho.

No podía sentirlo. Por supuesto que no podía sentirlo. Al menos no con los dedos. Pero de alguna manera, tenía la extraña sensación de que la quemaba.

—¿Quién tiene un tatuaje de una llama, Bella? —preguntó Jake en voz baja.

Su mente, trabajando segundos más tarde, acababa de procesar lo que no quería aceptar.

Había un tatuaje en su espalda. Uno conocido. Uno que ella había visto en Tanya cada vez que llevaba el pelo recogido o se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja. Un tatuaje que ella ahora sabía con certeza que era de Edward. Por supuesto que lo era.

La cabeza de Bella se mareó. Comenzó a sudar frío, y su rostro se puso frío y húmedo. La forma repugnante en que su estómago se sacudió la tuvo lanzándose de la silla y corriendo hacia el baño.

Para cuando llegó ahí, sabía que no iba a vomitar. Cerró de un portazo, ya arrancándose la blusa. Se volvió de espalda hacia el espejo largo del baño y se giró, con la esperanza de que no estuviera ahí.

Lo estaba. El tatuaje era del tamaño de la palma de su mano, colocado casi a la perfección en su omóplato. Sollozó, girándose y sosteniéndose del mueble.

—Oh, Dios —susurró—. Oh, no.

Ahora que lo veía, no podía negarlo. Por supuesto. Tenía sentido.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Cada pensamiento que había tenido toda la noche y toda esa mañana era sobre Edward. Mágica, pensó. La noche había sido mágica.

¿Cómo es que se le había escapado que estaba pensando en la sonrisa de Edward? Pensando en la facilidad con que poseía la mesa cuando hablaba. Pensando en la manera en que solo la veía a ella cuando bailaron. Pensando cuando descendieron la escalera de su brazo, una princesa con su príncipe.

 _Su_ príncipe.

Puso una mano sobre su boca.

No. No había nada realmente específico en ese evento que fuera mágico. Se había sentido tonta en ese vestido, y realmente no había querido reconocer que tener algo tan elegante secretamente la había complacido, hasta que Edward la había visto con genuina admiración. No fue sino hasta entonces que se dejó llevar por la fantasía de todo.

Toda la noche, ¿no se había ella sentado a su lado, observándolo y pensando lo inteligente que era, o cuán amable era? Y oh por Dios, sí. Tan hermoso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta que conocía demasiados detalles sobre Edward Cullen. Conocía la diferencia entre su sonrisa amable y su sonrisa cómplice. Conocía sus expresiones: sarcástico, intrigado, divertido, impaciente. Tenía todo un catálogo de expresiones en su mente. Y aún en medio de su creciente pánico, su corazón dolió con la intensa emoción de solo pensar en él.

Bella trató de distraerse. Se puso la bata que estaba en el gancho, y se envolvió en ella como si escondiéndose pudiese hacerlo desaparecer. No tuvo suerte. La piel en su espalda se sentía como si se arrastrara. La marca era casi una violación: inoportuna, marcándola mientras dormía.

Se observó en el espejo, a la niña de ojos abiertos y asustados que le devolvió la mirada. Oh, Dios. Era cierto. Estaba enamorada, un amor que se sentía como si fuera una parte física de ella, marcando su corazón así como su cuerpo.

Estaba enamorada, y era terrible. Ella era terrible. Estaba enamorada del esposo de otra mujer. No de cualquier mujer; su mentora. Una mujer que había abierto puertas para Bella a diestra y siniestra. Una mujer que había depositado su confianza en Bella. Y Bella había pagado su generosidad enamorándose de su esposo.

Sus rodillas se doblaron, y cayó al suelo con las manos cubriendo sus ojos. Se arrodilló ahí, temblando, aspirando gigantes inhalaciones de aire.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Bella, voy a entrar —dijo Jake.

Bella no podría haber hablado aun si quisiera. Su pecho dolía por el esfuerzo de intentar obtener suficiente aire para sus pulmones. No podía ni respirar, mucho menos hablar.

—Está bien, cariño. Todo va a estar bien. Te tengo. —Jake la tomó en sus brazos, presionándola contra su ancho pecho. La abrazó y le frotó la espalda—. Todo va a estar bien.

Repitió las palabras una y otra vez. Minutos, horas, ella no tenía idea.

—Va a estar bien —dijo Jake, y ella gimió.

—No lo va a estar. Jake, no lo va a estar. —No estaba llorando. Estaba demasiado mareada para llorar. Demasiado asustada. Mantuvo la cabeza metida contra su pecho, avergonzada de verlo—. No fue mi intención que esto sucediera. No quería esto.

—Sé que no lo querías. Lo sé.

—No quiero sentir esto —susurró, impotente y desesperada, en su pecho.

No podía comprender cómo esto era posible. Ayer, Edward era solo un amigo. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Pero no estaba enamorada de él, y no estaba tratando de enamorarse de él. Él no estaba tratando de seducirla. No la estaba cortejando.

Eran dos amigos que habían tenido un buen rato en una cena elegante. Eran dos amigos que habían compartido risas e historias como siempre hacían.

Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que este amor se hubiera encendido como si fuese un interruptor? Era una emoción que consumía, una muy pesada. Cada pensamiento centrado alrededor de él con una necesidad que Bella no hubiese sabido cómo nombrar si no estuviera escrita en su piel.

Arañó su pecho como si pudiera arrancarlo de su interior. Amor, una cosa grandiosa y terrible.

—Va a destruirme —susurró, medio consciente de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Jake acunó su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

—No lo hará —suspiró—. Pero sé que se siente de esa manera. Créeme que lo sé.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. El amor le había costado a Jake demasiado. Le había costado su seguridad, su hogar, su padre, su comunidad.

—¿Es Edward, cierto?

Bella asintió miserablemente.

Él resopló.

—Sí. Me lo temía. Pasas tanto tiempo con él, y podía darme cuenta que te gustaba. Hablas de él.

Bella gimió. ¿Podría haberlo prevenido? ¿Debió verlo venir? ¿Debió saberlo de alguna manera?

—Nunca pensé en él de esa manera. Lo juro. Lo juro —le temblaba la voz. Estaba a punto de llorar ahora. Podía sentir construirse el torrente, pero no quería ceder. Se sentía asombrosamente segura que si comenzaba a llorar, no sería capaz de detenerse.

La cosa era que, sabía que estaba sintiendo una gran cantidad de dolor. En el segundo en que se dio cuenta que este amor por Edward existía, se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba. Fue como descubrir que había un agujero en su pecho con la forma de Edward, y saber con certeza absoluta que nunca sería llenado. Estaba condenada a sufrir por él, a arder por él, siempre sin la esperanza de un alivio.

Esa realización y sus implicaciones se asentaron en ella, golpeándola profundo en los huesos. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jacob y ocultó el rostro en su camisa. Lo dejó ir entonces y se puso a llorar con sollozos que sacudieron todo su cuerpo con una violenta intensidad.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por su apoyo y fidelidad a la historia, me emociona mucho leer capítulo a capítulo lo que piensan y sus teorías.

Les subo el capi como premio por haber llegado a los **¡200 reviews!**

 **A las fieles lectoras: EmmaBe, Lunita Black27, DeNobrega, rosy canul, DannySk (mi marida), marcelw, Hanna D.L, patymdn, labluegirl94, Joha Asecas, js2506, GSwan, Barbara Cullen, susy mcarty, BM Cullen, Sally, kstew patz, Jaqueline, Yanina (la beta diva y famosa por excelencia) y los anónimos.**

Disfruten su fin de semana.

Sarai.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM,** **la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 ** _Bella_**

Bella pasó el sábado abatida. Jacob hizo lo mejor que sabía: la abrazó con fuerza, manteniéndola abrigada en su calor.

—Creo que el amor es la mejor y la peor cosa del mundo —dijo Jacob—. Sabes por qué es la peor. Sabías que Paul era un imbécil desde el primer momento en que lo conocías. Sabías que mi apego por él nunca iba a terminar bien —se burló—. Diablos, hasta yo sabía que no era una buena idea.

»Pero la belleza del amor está en la manera en que puedes ver a la gente. —Jacob respiró, estremeciéndose—. La cosa es que, incluso el imbécil más grande del mundo tiene un lado bueno. Nunca es una cosa de todo o nada. No excusa las acciones del imbécil. Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo.

»Verás, nunca conociste la mejor parte de Paul. Era como era por cómo creció. Gran parte de su comportamiento idiota se debía a que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder. —Jake resopló—. Con buena razón. Viste lo que me pasó a mí. Cualquiera estaría aterrado de eso, por lo que fue un idiota en un intento exagerado por cubrir su homosexualidad.

»Pero eso no era todo de él, y tampoco era quien quería ser. Yo llegué a ver ese lado secreto de él. Era dulce. Tal vez solo por un par de horas cuando mucho, pero vi a una persona de la que valía la pena estar enamorado por esas horas.

»Porque me dio toda su dulzura y entendí por qué el Paul idiota existía, lo perdonaba por esa parte de él mismo. No iba a funcionar a largo plazo, y no era saludable, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido de esa manera. De una manera en que nadie más llegó a conocerlo en ese momento.

Bella sollozó, acurrucándose en el hueco de su brazo.

—Edward no es un idiota.

—Lo sé, Bells. Solo digo que ese es el lado positivo. Sabes de los cientos de personas, probablemente miles de personas que pasarán a su lado cada semana, y no tendrán ni idea. No llegarán a ver lo que tú ves.

—Qué suerte la mía —murmuró Bella, pero a pesar de sí misma, sonrió. Luego gimió—. Quiero odiarlo ahora mismo.

—Lo sé.

—Lo sabes todo —espetó, escondiendo la cabeza bajo las mantas.

—Él piensa que lo hace —dijo una voz demasiado alegre.

Bella suspiró. Estaba a punto de recibir otra opinión.

Efectivamente, Embry se metió en la cama al otro lado, de cara a ella. Retiró la manta hacia abajo para ver su rostro.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto? —preguntó él.

—No a menos que sea que puedes borrar la maldita cosa —dijo Bella.

—Puedo hacerlo tuyo, lo sabes.

Bella dudó. Era extraño cómo la idea la puso enojada y posesiva.

Cada vez que iba al baño, siempre que estaba sola de hecho, se quedaba viendo el tatuaje. Observándolo. Había un extraño y erróneo sentido de orgullo que acompañaba a la devastación. Había una parte de ella que le gustaba la idea de llevar su marca. Era una parte pequeña, pero ruidosa en su cabeza.

La voz que nunca la dejaba olvidar, aunque sea por momentos a la vez, que ella estaba enamorada de él.

—Sí, pensé que podrías querer aferrarte a él —dijo Embry. Cruzó las manos debajo de la barbilla, mirándola—. Entonces, ¿quieres oír mi secreto o qué?

—Dime.

—Sabes cómo Jake y yo pasamos juntos ese increíble fin de semana, ¿cuánto fue, tres semanas después de que nos conocimos?

Detrás de Bella, Jake resopló. Podía sentir la vibración contra su espalda. Claramente, él sabía lo que Embry estaba a punto de decir.

—Lo recuerdo vagamente.

—He tenido la marca de Jacob desde entonces.

Las cejas de Bella se alzaron.

—¿Qué?

Embry se rio y se puso boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo.

—Sí. Yo. El señor el-amor-está-sobrevalorado. —Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo en las comisuras—. Fue terrible. Amarlo fue terrible.

—Aw, gracias, nene. Yo también te amo —dijo Jake, llegando más allá de Bella para alborotar el cabello de Embry.

Embry se rio.

—Sabes que lo fue. —Miró a Bella—. Supe que lo amaba de inmediato, justo después de ese fin de semana, pero no se lo dije. No podía decírselo. Tú recuerdas cómo era él en aquel entonces. Lo habían lastimado mucho, demasiadas veces, y él era joven.

—Y tú eras más joven —dijo Jake en voz baja.

—Sí, era un bebé, maldito pervertido. Debí denunciar tu trasero. —Embry le guiñó un ojo a Bella, quien le dio una vaga sonrisa—. Entonces Jake quería tomar las cosas a la ligera, ¿recuerdas? Y yo no quería estar enamorado.

»De todos modos, el punto de la historia es que nos llevó hasta hace tres meses tener nuestra mierda junta, y yo estuve enamorado todo ese tiempo. Apestó como la mierda, cabeza de polla*.

—Lo dices como si no te gustara chupar mi polla* —dijo Jake en tono inocente.

Embry se inclinó sobre Bella y azotó el trasero de Jake.

—Oye, cállate, calentón. Estoy tratando de expresar mis sentimientos aquí. —Volvió a mirar a Bella—. El punto es, yo quería algo más que solo sexo. Lo quería todo, y cada vez que él se iba, quedaba pulverizado.

—Y aun así seguías viéndolo —dijo Bella.

—Sí. —Embry se rió—. El amor te vuelve masoquista. No hay manera de evitar eso.

—¿Vas a decirle, Bells? —preguntó Jacob cuando todos ellos estuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo.

Bella se estremeció.

—No. —Era la única cosa de la que estaba segura desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió—. ¿Qué diablos saldría de bueno con eso? Está casado, Jake. Con mi jefa. ¿Entonces cuál es el punto? En el mejor escenario pierdo a un amigo, y lo pongo incómodo cada vez que visite la oficina de su esposa. En el peor escenario le cuenta a Tanya, y yo pierdo a un amigo y mi trabajo y mis oportunidades. —Negó con la cabeza.

Jacob suspiró y apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—Estar en el clóset apesta.

—No es lo mismo.

—Estar en el clóset por amor de todos modos apesta —dijo Embry.

Bella se rio irónicamente.

—Sí, bueno. Este es mi problema. No voy a hacerlo suyo.

 _ **Edward**_

Bella se reportó enferma el lunes después del baile.

Edward se sorprendió de lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Sus padres lo habían criado sin el concepto de aburrimiento. Tenía cerebro, por lo tanto, nunca podría aburrirse. Y a excepción de unas clases que le aburrían a morir cuando estaba en la escuela, nunca estuvo aburrido.

Ese lunes, sin embargo, estaba ansioso como el infierno. Se sentó en el sofá de la antesala, viendo al escritorio de Bella como si al levantar la mirada fuese a encontrarla ahí.

Supuso que era simplemente porque había estado esperando hablar con ella después de la noche que habían tenido el viernes. Se encontró curioso por muchas cosas que no habían hablado. ¿Tenía un novio, o al menos salía con alguien? Parecía imposible que no lo tuviera. Era encantadora, inteligente y divertida. ¿Pero no le importaría a él, o a ella, lo que sea, que se arreglara para Edward? ¿Dejar que la llevara a un baile elegante donde bailaron y bailaron? Edward pensó que a él le importaría, pero por otra parte, ¿por qué lo haría? Era una cita de amigos, y nada había sucedido. Tanya había sido quien la había arreglado después de todo.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —le preguntó Edward a su esposa, sentado en el borde de su escritorio en la oficina—. ¿Solo un resfriado?

—No pregunté.

—Bueno, ¿qué fue lo que ella dijo?

Tanya hizo un ruido de exasperación y el sonido del teclado se detuvo.

—Dijo que se sentía indispuesta. Eso es todo.

—Pero estará de vuelta mañana.

—Por lo que sé —resopló y se echó a reír—. Siempre te angustias. Probablemente ni siquiera está enferma. Todo el mundo necesita un descanso mental de vez en cuando. Mira, ¿puedes tal vez ir a dar un paseo o algo? Dame quince minutos más y estaré lista. Lo prometo.

Al día siguiente, Edward se fue del trabajo un poco más temprano cuando le escribió un mensaje a Tanya y se enteró que Bella se había presentado a trabajar ese día. Después de un poco de insistencia, ella dijo que Bella todavía parecía fatigada, no enérgica como de costumbre. Edward decidió que era necesario levantarle el ánimo.

Estaba feliz de ver a Bella en su escritorio. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, vio a lo que se refería Tanya. Una mirada extraña, casi cautelosa ensombreció sus facciones. No le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

—Hola tú. —Dejó la caja que tenía en sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

—H-Hola. —Bella se aclaró la garganta—. Hola. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Mudándome. —Movió las cejas y fue recompensado con una contracción de sus labios—. No, traje la cena. Sé que tu madre vive en Arizona, por lo que pensé que nadie te llevó sopa cuando estuviste enferma. —Comenzó a descargar la caja. Sopa, tazones, cucharas, pan crujiente, galletas saladas—. Llamé a mi madre para pedirle la receta. No soy tan bueno como ella ni por asomo, pero es comestible. Tal vez incluso sabrosa.

Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente. Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—¿Hiciste esto por mí? —Su voz era suave, como si hubiera hecho algo trascendental.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Desde cero?

—Sí. Todo el mundo merece sopa casera cuando se están sintiendo miserables.

Ella lo observó un momento más y luego suspiró.

—¿De verdad eres así de dulce, cierto?

A Edward le hizo gracia.

—¿Cuánto medicamento para la tos has tomado hoy?

Bella bajó la mirada a su escritorio, una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

—Es solo una etiqueta con la que vas a tener que vivir. Eres un buen hombre, Edward.

—Bueno, ahí va mi credibilidad sobre mi masculinidad. —Se instaló en el asiento frente a ella y comenzó a servir la sopa en un tazón, ya que ella no había hecho ningún movimiento para servirse—. Tal vez tendrás que replantear lo de la etiqueta de dulce. No sería tan dulce si murieras de intoxicación alimentaria.

—Siempre existe la posibilidad. —Ella tomó un sorbo experimental y sus cejas se alzaron—. No hay suerte con lo de tu credibilidad. Esto está delicioso.

La puerta a la oficina de Tanya se abrió, y Bella se enderezó. Tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro mientras miraba a Tanya. Si Edward no la conociera, podría haberlo llamado culpa, ¿pero por qué? Sus mejillas habían enrojecido. Se preguntó si ella tendría fiebre.

—Algo huele bien aquí —dijo Tanya, sentándose en el asiento de al lado.

—Estaba a punto de llevarte un poco —dijo Edward, sirviendo sopa en un tazón para su esposa.

Ella sonrió.

—Oh, sopa. Se ve bien. —Miró a Bella y sonrió—. Oye, ¿Edward te contó?

Bella, que había estado mirando con esmero su tazón de sopa, alzó la vista, sus ojos saltando de Tanya a Edward, y de vuelta a Tanya.

—¿Contarme qué?

—Quería compensar a Edward por perderme el baile. Nos vamos el próximo fin de semana a Hawái.

Edward se rio.

—Ella incluso va a tomarse libre el viernes, supuestamente. —Hizo una cara de conmoción fingida.

—Lo haré —insistió Tanya—. Sabía que olvidaba algo. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que hay que hacer antes de eso —le dijo a Bella.

Bella, que había estado sonrojada unos minutos antes, ahora parecía pálida y enferma.

—Oh. Está bien. —Tomó una respiración profunda y logró una débil sonrisa—. Eso es genial. Sí, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

—¿Puede esperar hasta mañana? —preguntó Edward, preocupado—. Te ves agotada, Bella.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, poco convincente en lo que se refiere a Edward. Miró a Tanya—. Dime qué necesitas.

* * *

*En el original dice: It sucked hard, donkey dick.

Por eso la respuesta de Jake: You say that like you didn't like sucking my dick.

Traducido al español se pierde el sentido.

* * *

Wow, no tengo palabras para agradecer el apoyo que le están dando a la historia. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.

 **Gracias por sus rr: somasosa, liduvina, Marle Cullen, Yoliki, soledadcullen, AriiPattinson, Dess Cullen, Cristal82, Paty Limon, IngridMMP, Dajokaed, Cullen-21-gladys, Yoselin, Tahirizhita grey pattz, fathy hurtado, Jade Hsos, SabiaAtenea, labluegirl94, EmmaBe, Prisgpe, patymdn, bbluelilas, Esme Cullen, Kriss26, js2506, Hanna D.L, GSwan, freedom2604, twilight-love1694, Barbara Cullen, kstew patz, BM Cullen, DannySk, rosy canul y los anónimos.**

Nos leemos el miércoles en la próxima actualización.

Sarai.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

—Te necesitaba hoy. Nadie más entiende mi necesidad por el vino.

Alice volvió a llenar la copa de Bella con una cantidad generosa.

—Si alguna vez una situación necesitó grandes cantidades, es ésta. —Volvió a llenar su propia copa y la levantó—. El amor no correspondido y vino en exceso van de la mano.

Bella hizo chocar sus copas juntas.

—Por los jodidos hombres. *****

—Por los jodidos hombres es exactamente por qué estamos en este lío —dijo Alice, suspirando dramáticamente.

Animada por la teatralidad de su amiga y el alcohol, Bella se rió.

—O por no cogerlos, por así decirlo. ***** —Ambas se carcajearon.

Luego, Bella suspiró, tomando un sorbo de vino.

—¿O es que estoy en este lío porque un hombre tiene la audacia de cogerse a su esposa?

—Oye, no sabes si están cogiendo.

Bella le lanzó una mirada feroz a Alice.

—¿Qué? No lo sabes. Han estado casados desde que estaban en pañales. —Alice se rio entre dientes de su broma—. No es exactamente atípico que el fuego se apague.

Bella tomó un gran sorbo de vino. Cuando éste no fue suficiente, tomó otro. Se quedó mirando la copa casi vacía, con algo de mal humor.

—Si el fuego se apagó, Tanya está tratando de avivarlo de nuevo. —Se tragó todo el vino—. Me puso a mí a reservar todo, ¿sabes?

Alice arqueó una ceja en interrogante.

—Me dijo lo que estaba buscando. Un bungalow íntimo y romántico. No un hotel, un bungalow. —Bella se rio sin humor. Extendió la mano y agarró la botella de vino—. Investigué los lugares mejor valorados para los recién casados y amantes. Investigué restaurantes románticos y excursiones.

—Planeaste todo su fin de semana, ¿cierto? —preguntó Alice, sonando triste.

—Al igual que planeo todo para ella. —Inhaló, tratando de estabilizar su acelerado ritmo cardiaco—. ¿Sabes lo jodido que fue? Toda la semana estuve esperando que ella cancelara el viaje. O mejor aún, que me enviara a mí como lo hizo con el baile. —Se rio.

—Bella. —Alice se estiró y le palmeó la rodilla—. Necesitas otro trabajo.

—Sí, claro.

—Sé que no es lo mejor para tu carrera…

—Es un suicidio profesional. —Su estómago se revolvió mientras lo pensaba por enésima vez—. Tanya es increíblemente respetada. A menos que consiga un trabajo en las principales publicaciones, que no va a pasar por cierto, éste es el mejor trabajo que puedo obtener. ¿Y qué demonios voy a decir? No puedo solo decirles que me tuve que ir porque me enamoré del esposo de mi jefa.

»¿Y por qué diablos voy a renunciar a eso de todos modos? Trabajé duro para llegar hasta aquí. Merezco esta oportunidad. Merezco las puertas que trabajar para ella me abre. ¿Por qué debería renunciar a eso solo porque Cupido y su maldito tatuaje me estaban apuntando? —Hizo un sonido de disgusto—. Siempre odié la idea de estos jodidos tatuajes. —A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Sabes? Estaba bien antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo me habría tomado darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, si no fuera por este puto tatuaje? No sabía lo que se sentía. He admirado a las personas antes. He adorado a Jake desde que éramos niños. Lo que siento por él y por ti, esas son emociones fuertes, ¿sabes? Entonces, ¿cómo habría sabido que lo que siento por Edward era diferente? No estaba pensando en eso antes, y ahora es todo en lo que pienso.

»Estoy... tan confundida, Alice. Todo está tan jodido. Me cae bien Tanya. La admiro. Ella es quien quiero ser cuando sea grande, profesionalmente al menos. Pero no es como si no fuera consciente de la forma en que trataba a Edward antes. Me pareció que era triste, pero no era de mi incumbencia. Los escuché pelear por ello. —Tragó saliva—. Y luego ella decía algo, hacía algo, para compensarlo por eso. Como esto. Le da lo suficiente para tenerlo conforme, y…

Bella bajó la cabeza.

—¿Ves? Estoy enfadada. Con ella. No puedo soportar la forma en que lo trata, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello tampoco. No puedo dejar de pensar en el hecho de que quiero una carrera como la de ella, pero podría cuidar de Edward mucho mejor. _Cuido_ ya de él. Soy la que pasa tiempo con él después del trabajo. Solo quiero volver a como era antes. Quiero a mi mentora de vuelta, y quiero disfrutar de mi amigo. Uf. —Se frotó los ojos—. Esto es demasiado puto drama. No pedí esta mierda.

—Ahí es cuando nos golpea, ¿cierto? —convino Alice, frotándose el hombro—. Cuando no estamos buscando.

—Sí. — Bella sollozó y se limpió los ojos—. Mierda. Estoy tan emo en este momento. Debe ser por el vino. Me pone emo.

—El muchacho te pone emo.

—Oh, cierto. Él. Es un bastardo. —Hizo una mueca—. Esto es tan tonto. No debería importarme. Me repugno.

—Bueno, supongo que eso pasa cuando planeas una escapada romántica con el hombre que amas y luego lo mandas con su esposa. —Alice golpeó con fuerza la mano de Bella para alejarla de la botella de vino—. Creo que hemos tenido suficiente de eso. Esta situación requiere helado y/o cantidades abundantes de masa para galletas.

Bella sollozó de nuevo y resopló.

—¿Masa para galletas? ¿Como masa cruda para galletas?

—Obviamente.

—Estamos demasiado ebrias para ir a comprar masa para galletas. —Bella hizo un puchero.

—Para eso están los novios. —Alice sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

—No tengo un jodido novio —murmuró Bella, deslizando el dedo en la botella de vino.

—Tonterías —contradijo Alice con un resoplido—. Tienes dos de ellos. Es solo que cogen entre ellos y no contigo.

—Oh, ¿debemos siempre volver al sexo?

Las dos se rieron. Bella ladeó la cabeza.

—He decidido que no van a tener sexo mientras estén allá.

—¿Ah no?

—No. Tanya va a hacer esa cosa que hace donde estará trabajando en algún informe, sabes muy bien que se llevó su portátil con ella. Y ella estará como: "Quince minutos, cariño, lo juro. Lo prometo". Y entonces, cuando al fin ella haya terminado, cuarenta y cinco minutos después, él estará dormido. —Bella levantó las manos, satisfecha consigo misma.

—Honestamente, Bella, de todo lo que me has dicho, eso suena jodidamente acertado. —Alice se puso un dedo en la frente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Adivinando el futuro, por supuesto. Hmm. —Alice asintió—. Nop. Tiene razón. No hay sexo para ellos.

—Bien. Me alegro que aclarásemos eso. Ahora, ¿dónde está tu novio con la masa para galletas?

 _ **Edward**_

—Te traje algo.

—¡Ah! —Bella saltó en su asiento cuando Edward puso en su escritorio un tótem tiki.

Edward se rio. No era exactamente feo, pero el rostro, tallado en la madera pulida, era feroz. No le gustaría encontrarse con una cara como esa en la oscuridad; eso era seguro.

—No era mi intención asustarte.

—Es grande. —Ella pasó las manos por las suaves líneas de la cara, los dientes al descubierto.

—No es tan grande. Simplemente no son los cursis de cinco pulgadas que puedes encontrar en el aeropuerto. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Además, éste me hizo pensar en ti.

Ella lo miró, sus labios arrugados en una sonrisa perpleja.

—Vaya. Gracias.

—No en la apariencia, genio. —Golpeó el tótem—. Es un tótem de amor y felicidad.

Creyó ver en su mejilla una contracción. Su sonrisa era rara de alguna manera. Demasiado lenta.

—Oye. —Tocó su hombro, preguntándose si había metido la pata con el regalo—. No es como si creyera que necesitas un tótem para conseguir una cita o algo por el estilo. Es solo que los otros tótems eran sobre la riqueza, éxito; y tú ya eres una candidata segura para eso del éxito, y el éxito usualmente paga bien, así que al diablo. —Ladeó la cabeza, inclinándose un poco y burlándose de ella—. Estoy asumiendo que un tótem para la fertilidad no sería bien recibido.

Sus mejillas se encendieron, y apartó la mirada con un resoplido.

—Bueno, debes estar teniendo sexo para quedar embarazada, me han dicho. —El rubor de sus mejillas se profundizó, y tosió en su mano—. Pero sí, no. Ahora no es un buen momento.

—Exactamente. Pero ¿quién podría no utilizar un amuleto de buena suerte para la felicidad, eh? —Se encogió de hombros con facilidad—. Y si el amor viene con él, pues mucho mejor.

Ella levantó el tótem, estudiándolo con más cuidado.

—Pensaste en mí mientras estabas en Hawái —dijo en tono distraído.

Edward se frotó la nuca y se rio entre dientes para ocultar la repentina punzada de culpabilidad.

Había pensado en ella. Había pensado en ella más a menudo de lo que debía. Especialmente una noche cuando Tanya lo había dejado solo en la mesa para que pudiera hablar con uno de sus reporteros. O una agencia de publicidad. O un contacto. Lo que sea. Sucedía a menudo.

Había visto a las bailarinas de hula, sus movimientos elegantes y silbantes faldas de paja, y pensó en Bella. Pensó en la curva de su cadera debajo de sus manos y el giro de su falda larga. Pensó en su sonrisa mientras se encandilaba en el baile, la emoción y la felicidad en su rostro.

—Claro, pensé en ti —confirmó, su voz más hosca de lo que pretendía. Tragó—. Es solo un símbolo. —Se rio de su propia ridiculez—. Un tótem simbólico. Te esforzaste en la planeación. Es lo menos que podíamos hacer.

—Podíamos —susurró, tan suave que creyó haberlo imaginado.

—Tanya y yo, por supuesto.

Tanya no tenía idea que él había comprado esa cosa, pero estaba seguro que a ella no le importaría. Él escogió los regalos para la familia y amigos cercanos después de todo. ¿Por qué iba a ser esto diferente? No se lo había entregado a Tanya esa mañana cuando entró al trabajo porque quería ser él quien se lo diera a Bella, eso era todo.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos en el tótem un poco más de tiempo antes de mirarlo a él y luego rodar los ojos.

—No, ¿en serio? Tú y Tanya. Pensaba que te referías a ti y Pele, la diosa de la isla.

—Ah, no. No nos topamos con ella.

—Qué mal. —Le sonrió—. Dime que tú y Tanya visitaron uno de los lugares de interés sobrenatural.

Hawái era bien conocido entre los cazadores de fantasmas como plagado de actividad sobrenatural. Él y Bella, ambos entretenidos por la idea pero sin creer en ello cuando se trataba de actividad sobrenatural, habían hablado de ello extensamente antes de que él se fuera de viaje.

Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Conseguí colarme en un par de ellos. Tanya tuvo que comprobar el trato de Londres una vez, y yo me fui al hotel King Kamehameha Kona Beach. No oí gritos de batalla, pero esa pintura de la reina Liliuokalani…

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa, con el rostro ansioso y fascinado.

—¿Fue tan espeluznante como sonaba? ¿Te dio una mirada feroz?

—Feroz no es la palabra correcta, pero fue inquietante.

Ella se estremeció.

—Me eriza la piel.

—Sí, algunos lugares de la isla se sienten inquietantes a veces. Especialmente por la noche.

—Bueno, si tienes que caminar entre cosas como éstas, puedo ver por qué —dijo ella, levantando su tótem.

—Oye, puedo devolverlo si no te gusta —comentó, tomándole el pelo.

Ella frunció el ceño y presionó el tótem contra su pecho.

—Diablos, no. Lo necesito para atraer a un hombre, así no tengo que caminar por las islas inquietantes de Hawái sola.

Resopló.

—Oh, no lo sé, Bella. Creo que podrías patearle el trasero a cualquier cosa que se ponga en tu camino, demonio o lo que sea.

Ella sonrió y después se estremeció.

—Uf. Ahora estoy pensando en los demonios y se me erizó de nuevo la piel. —Se frotó los brazos—. Vamos. ¿Qué te parece si nos distraemos con el próximo episodio de _Supernatural_?

—Ves, eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Bella. Siempre dices cosas con sentido, racionales.

* * *

 ***Fucking men:** que se puede traducir también como cogerse/joderse a los hombres. Ella lo dice como una maldición: jodidos hombres. Por eso pierde sentido el chiste, cuando dice después: O no cogerlos.

* * *

Gracias por los alertas y favoritos, me alegra que cada día se unan más a la lectura de la historia.

 **Gracias por su rr: Beastyle, bitha-granger, YosiCullen89, liduvina, Kriss26, Cullen-21-gladys, Mon Carter, Prisgpe, Lunita Black27, Dess Cullen, freedom2604, IngridMMP, AriiPattinson, patymdn, Yoliki, Paty Limon, karolabigail, Jade HSos, soledadcullen, fathy hurtado, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Meemii Cullen, MansenAbril, SabiaAtenea, Hanna D. L, Ericastelo, rosy canul, labluegirl94, GSwan, twilight-love1694,js2506, BM Cullen, kstew patz, Barbara Cullen y los anónimos.**

Nos leemos el viernes en la próxima actualización.

Sarai.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Jake la cobijó bajo su brazo—. Es difícil verte luchando de esta manera.

Bella resopló. Levantó la cabeza y le ofreció a su amigo una sonrisa.

—Ahora ya sabes lo que sentía cuando te miraba. —Tomó una profunda respiración, cerrando los ojos ante el enorme dolor en su pecho—. Voy a hacer lo mismo que tú hiciste. Mejora después de un tiempo.

—Sí, Bells, pero estás olvidando una cosa.

—¿Qué es?

—Que solo los superé _después_ de que se fueron.

 _ **Edward**_

Podría haber sido la imaginación de Edward, pero en las semanas siguientes al baile, pensó que Bella comenzó a actuar un poco extraño.

El cambio fue sutil, y no podía entenderlo. Habían estado tan a gusto juntos desde el principio, sin embargo, después del baile, ella parecía distante cada vez que él entraba por la puerta. Habían unos pocos minutos de incomodidad, ella era tímida, nerviosa, o distraída. Algunas veces, había una mirada en sus ojos que Edward no podía descifrar.

No podía entender qué, pero algo había cambiado.

Siempre, antes que pudiera pensar en ello, la incomodidad desaparecía. Ella se relajaba y todo volvía a la normalidad entre ellos. A él le gustaba Bella. Mucho. Horas en espera de su esposa la mayoría de los días de la semana deberían haber sido una tarea, un gran sacrificio de su tiempo y energía personal. Extrañamente, no lo era. De hecho, en las raras ocasiones en que Tanya en realidad estaba lista para irse a casa a tiempo, Edward podía admitirse que estaba decepcionado. Esperaba ver la televisión con Bella, y las conversaciones que siempre le seguían.

Bella le recordaba mucho a las partes de Tanya que admiraba. Él realmente disfrutaba de la pasión de su esposa por su trabajo, una pasión que Bella compartía, y su dedicación. Simplemente pensaba que ella lo llevaba demasiado lejos a veces. Entendía por qué. Cuando se trataba de trabajo, ella sentía que el mundo iba a acabar si no resolvía lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento. Hubo momentos en que Edward fue capaz de convencer o hacer sentir culpable a Tanya para que dejara el trabajo sin terminar o delegar, pero pasaba el tiempo distraída, mirando al teléfono o participando a medias en la conversación.

Hasta ahora, Bella parecía tener un mejor equilibrio. Era apasionada y comprometida, pero no era la única cosa en su vida. Se había pasado algunos días la semana pasada ayudándola a orquestar una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para su mejor amigo, el tipo que había sido muy amable con Edward, su hermano y su padre en la pista de carreras. Edward estaba más que dispuesto a devolver el favor, tirando de algunos hilos para conseguir boletos de béisbol en el palco donde pudiera conocer al equipo.

A Edward le gustó lo emocionada que Bella estaba, haciendo cosas por sus amigos. Había una ternura en la forma en que hablaba de ellos. Era una mujer que claramente amaba a la gente de la que se rodeaba. Lo hacía sentir especial ser considerado entre ese número.

Aun así, era dedicada a su trabajo, y no dudaba en decirle cuando necesitaba un minuto.

Ya que era verano y casi todo estaba en pausa, se habían puesto a ver documentales en Netflix. Acaban de establecer un debate sobre la culpabilidad, después de ver _Blackfish_ , sobre lo mucho que disfrutaron Seaworld, cuando el intercomunicador cobró vida.

—Bella, te necesito aquí —llamó Tanya, sonando agotada.

Bella le disparó a Edward una mirada de disculpa antes de desaparecer dentro de la oficina de Tanya. Edward se dispuso a esperarlas a las dos, pero solo unos minutos después Bella reapareció luciendo pálida.

—Creo en ti. Ve por ellos, chica —animó Tanya, eso pareció reforzar el valor de Bella.

Edward se puso de pie, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Mira, Tanya va a tardar otra hora por lo menos. ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un favor? —Tomó una respiración profunda—. Acortando la historia, estamos haciendo un reportaje sobre el cuidado de niños para padres que trabajan. La mujer a la que entrevistamos originalmente acaba de fallar, y está siendo investigada porque le ató con cinta el chupete a la boca del bebé.

—Oh, eso es horrible.

—Prácticamente invalida todo lo que estamos tratando de decir y todo lo que dijo en su entrevista sobre el amor y la compasión. —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Tenemos suerte de que haya ocurrido antes que el reportaje se publicara, pero también, por supuesto, es un desastre. El reportero original no está disponible. Si esta historia no está en el sitio en dos horas y media, perderemos una importante oportunidad de circulación. Tanya ya hizo el trabajo de conseguir una sustituta para entrevistar, quien está dispuesta a hacerlo esta noche. —Tomó una respiración profunda, la mirada en sus ojos caótica—. Tanya quiere que yo la entreviste. Estuve de acuerdo, obviamente, pero me sería útil un transporte, si estás dispuesto. Necesito un poco de tiempo para prepararme e investigar.

Edward asintió.

—Vámonos.

 _ **~0~**_

En todos los años que habían estado juntos, Edward nunca había visto a Tanya en el trabajo. Incluso cuando él estaba cerca y ella estaba en modo reportera, le pedía que se quedara atrás o se quitara del camino.

No fue así con Bella. El trayecto hasta la casa de la entrevistada fue tranquilo, salvo por el tecleo de Bella en su tablet y la voz mecánica del GPS dando las indicaciones. Lo arrastró con ella a la casa de la entrevistada, por lo que fue capaz de observarla en acción.

Ella estuvo brillante. A pesar de su nerviosismo, estuvo tranquila y serena, poniendo a la nerviosa entrevistada en calma. Era un tema un tanto delicado, la idea de que una trabajadora de la guardería pudiera llegar a ser una parte importante de la vida de un niño; que, si bien no era de la familia, el niño aún podría experimentar el amor y la ternura mientras sus padres estaban en el trabajo.

En el camino de regreso, Bella narró lo que estaba haciendo mientras tecleaba en la tablet.

—El artículo ya está escrito, por supuesto. Por lo que tengo que reemplazar la antigua entrevista con la nueva. Excepto que esta señora obviamente no dijo exactamente lo mismo, ¿cierto? Así que tengo que acomodarlo todo para que parezca que una sola persona lo escribió.

Para su sorpresa, ella dio un chillido de placer.

—Lo siento. Estoy tan feliz en este momento. Es tan genial de Tanya darme esta asignación. Me encanta mi campo, Edward. Simplemente me encanta.

La miró, y no pudo evitar su sonrisa. Ella estaba radiante, su sonrisa amplia y sus ojos brillantes con emoción.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te encanta? —preguntó, y se preparó para ser descartado. Cada vez que le preguntaba a Tanya qué era lo que le gustaba, ella decía que él no lo entendería, y que la frustraría tratar de explicarlo.

Bella se quedó pensativa. Después de un minuto, dijo:

—Todo. Me encanta todo. Cuando estaba en la secundaria y me uní al periódico de la escuela, mi profesor nos enseñó que para contar la historia de una guerra, tienes que contar la historia de un soldado. Ahí es donde se inicia. Encontrar el ángulo. Ahí es donde está el impacto.

»Como en este caso. Puedo darte todo el día hechos y pruebas de años y años de investigación de que hay ventajas al ser criado por padres que trabajan. Puedo citar estudios y estadísticas, pero esos son solo fríos datos. Esto no lo es. —Agitó vagamente hacia la dirección de donde venían, indicando a la trabajadora de la guardería—. Escuchas a esta mujer contar historias de niños que se sienten cómodos y felices, incluso lejos de sus padres, y comienzas a humanizar todos esos datos. Cuentas la historia de esta mujer que ama a los niños bajo su cuidado. No como un padre, pero los ama. Quiere verlos cuidados, quiere que aprendan y crezcan. Hay poder en contar su historia.

Suspiró feliz, mirando hacia su tablet.

—Luego, está todo lo demás. Encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que el artículo fluya, unir los datos y las entrevistas de una manera convincente. Está la presión. Siempre hay una fecha límite, y siempre hay algo que va a salir mal. Es un poco emocionante. —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé. Me encanta.

Fue uno de esos momentos donde se ve a una persona con claridad. Ella era encantadora en su entusiasmo, y Edward estaba conmovido que ella se hubiera tomado el tiempo de compartir esa parte de sí misma. Por supuesto, esa era Bella. Cálida y generosa, especialmente con sus amigos. Era una mujer apasionada.

Todavía estaba reproduciendo el aspecto embobado de su cara, la energía que brotaba de ella, cuando él y Tanya finalmente llegaron a casa esa noche. Todo esto lo había puesto de buen humor. Verla en el trabajo le había hecho extrañamente feliz.

—Voy a tomar una ducha —le dijo a su esposa.

Tanya asintió.

—Hazlo. Yo improvisaré algo para cenar.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No. Yo lo hago. —Agitó una mano hacia él—. Continúa. Sé que quieres relajarte.

Tarareaba para sí mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa. Cerró los ojos, estirándose después de un largo día. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, mirando hacia el espejo del baño, y luego gritó, el sonido estrangulado y asustado cuando lo abandonó. Su aliento se escapó como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago, y se quedó mirando, con los ojos abiertos, a su reflejo. O mejor dicho, mientras miraba al reflejo de su pecho y a la larga, extensa vid tatuada justo sobre su corazón.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Les subo este capi extra para agradecerles los ¡ **300 reviews**! que llevamos. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y por apoyar esta traducción.

 **A las chicas que dejaron rr: bella-maru, IngridMMP, labluegirl94, patymdn, Yabeja, Isis, Yoliki, Paty Limon, Hanna D. L, Meemii Cullen, Tahirizhita grey patz, BM Cullen, Beastyle, Sally, fathy hurtado, js2506, GSwan, rosy canul, Dess Cullen, bbluelilas, DannySk y los anónimos.**

Nos leemos el viernes en la próxima actualización.

Sarai.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

Edward había estado actuando extraño los últimos días. Era esquivo y distraído, demasiado callado. Habían estado viendo muchos más documentales porque había mucho menos conversación. Algo andaba mal. Ella creyó leer tristeza y algo cercano a la desesperación escrito en su rostro. Hacía que le doliera el corazón, pero cuando le preguntaba, él siempre decía que nada andaba mal; que solo tenía muchas cosas en su mente.

Más de una vez, Bella atrapó a Edward con la mirada fija. Parecía ser descarado al respecto. Cuando le preguntaba «¿Qué es?», él solo replicaba que era nada y desviaba la mirada. Siempre, había una curiosa, quizás dolida, expresión en su cara cuando la miraba.

Bella le dio espacio. Dejó de llamarle la atención por los largos silencios y sus respuestas inusualmente cortas cuando discutían lo que habían visto. Ella siempre tenía mucho que hacer, por lo que se ocupaba con el trabajo al otro extremo del sofá mientras miraban, fingiendo que no estaba mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Para el viernes, Bella no podía concentrarse. Estaba francamente preocupada por él. La tristeza y la extrañeza se habían convertido en una presencia física a su alrededor, como si se hubiera levantado una barrera entre ambos, y no podía soportarlo. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo presionarlo. No podía seguir insistiéndole para que le dijera qué estaba mal.

Bajó la portátil y cogió un bloc de notas, garabateando ociosamente y captando uno que otro minuto del documental que estaban viendo sobre la guerra contra las drogas en América. Normalmente, se habría sentido fascinada, pero estaba consumida por Edward. Le había hecho a Tanya unas preguntas sutiles, tratando de averiguar si alguien en su familia estaba enfermo o estaba teniendo problemas en el trabajo.

Bella estaba tan distraída por la incógnita, que no se dio cuenta cuando Edward se acercó hasta que estuvo tan cerca que podía ver lo que estaba garabateando. Sabía lo que él estaba viendo; sus ojos estaban clavados en la página. Se estiró y pasó la yema del dedo a lo largo de la vid que ella había dibujado a un lado de la hoja.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, Bella se quedó sin aliento por razones que no pudo comprender. Era como si una guerra se estuviera desarrollando en el verde moteado con dorado. No tenía idea de cómo leer esa mirada, y aún menos tenía idea de por qué la ponía nerviosa. ¿Por qué se sentía como si algo grande estuviera por suceder? Algo que tenía el poder de destruir a uno de ellos, ¿pero a cuál?

—Este es tu tatuaje —dijo, su voz tranquila pero no preguntando.

Parpadeó. Lo que fuera que estuviese esperando, no era eso.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él apretó los labios mirando hacia todos lados. Parecía como si se estuviera mordiendo el interior de la mejilla, pero no podía estar segura. Por instinto, se acercó y puso su mano sobre la de él.

—Edward, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos se movieron hacia los de ella, y de nuevo, fue golpeada por una sensación casi sofocante de pesadez, aprensión. Observó su nuez de Adán cuando tragó y respiró profundo.

—Necesito mostrarte algo.

El ceño fruncido de Bella se elevó cuando él comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué estás…?

Algo en sus ojos la hizo callar. Miró hacia abajo y se quedó sin aliento.

No había visto su tatuaje sin adulterar en años, pero de repente, allí estaba. Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, estiró la mano y presionó la palma sobre su pecho, casi pero no del todo cubriéndolo. Casi esperaba sentir lo espeso del maquillaje, pero no lo sintió. Era real.

Al darse cuenta tardíamente de lo que estaba haciendo, Bella intentó retirar su mano. Antes de que pudiera, Edward apretó la palma de su mano contra la de ella sobre su pecho. Volvió la mirada a su rostro afectado, y la sorprendente euforia que había brotado en ella fue acompañada por un miedo exagerado.

Los labios de él se movieron un momento antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras.

—¿Sabes? He tenido esto durante cuatro días, y mi esposa no ha notado que he comenzado a usar camisetas en la cama.

Bella bajó la mirada, la culpa aplastándola, sumándose al creciente torbellino de emociones. Sin embargo, no retiró la mano de su pecho, y la de él no se movió de la de ella. Tenía oprimida la garganta. Todavía no podía pensar en una sola cosa que decir.

Después de otro tenso momento, Bella se movió. Dejó caer la mano y le dio la espalda. Movió su cabello sobre un hombro, y tomando una respiración profunda, se quitó el ligero suéter que se había puesto sobre la blusa sin mangas. La mayor parte de su tatuaje era visible en el hombro, lo sabía. Escuchó su jadeo.

Por segundos, no pudo respirar. Su piel dolía con una necesidad que solo podía ser mitigada por el toque de él. Se tensó, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando sintió la mano de él en su hombro, sus dedos trazando el diseño que ella sabía que estaba ahí.

Bella cerró los ojos, atrapando un gemido antes que se le pudiera escapar mientras él envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sintió el roce de sus labios en la curva superior de su espalda y escuchó su respiración entrecortada cerca de su oído.

En ese momento supo, sin lugar a dudas, que si se giraba en sus brazos, él la besaría. O ella lo besaría. No había duda en su mente de si él estaría dispuesto. Era un hecho ahora. No más preguntas. No solo era un hecho, sino que parecía mal no actuar en lo que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad.

Excepto…

Tal vez hubiera sido diferente si él no fuera el esposo de alguien más. El deseo de probar sus labios era el impulso más intenso que había experimentado. Todo en ella le rogaba que cediera, excepto esa pequeña voz. Tal vez si él fuera el único responsable de su relación, pero no lo era. Tanya era su jefa. Su _amiga_ y Bella no había olvidado eso tampoco. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

—Edward…

—Lo sé —dijo en voz baja. El agarre alrededor de ella se hizo un poco más fuerte—. Juro que estoy a punto de parar.

Era una locura que ambos se quedaran así un momento más. No eran visibles desde la puerta de Tanya, pero si ella aparecía, no era como si tuvieran mucho tiempo para separarse. Bella tenía tantas preguntas, pero solo vocalizó una de ellas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —susurró.

Sintió sus labios en su hombro.

—No lo sé —dijo. Giró la cabeza y la besó en el cuello, suspiró y la dejó ir, moviéndose al lado opuesto del sofá.

La boca de Bella se había secado. Estaba temblando tan fuerte, que tuvo que empuñar sus manos para intentar calmarse. La simultánea sensación de euforia y desesperación la habían enviado en picada.

A su lado, Edward abrió la boca…

Y la cerró de nuevo cuando la puerta de Tanya se abrió. Edward y Bella se pusieron de pie.

—Listo. Listo. Listo —cantó Tanya, sonando animada—. Lo terminé todo. —Colgó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y le sonrió.

—Soy tuya todo el fin de semana.

El corazón de Bella cayó a sus pies. Por un horrible segundo, sintió como si fuera a vomitar. Intentó no hacerlo, pero sus ojos se dispararon hacia Edward. Él la miró y de nuevo a su mujer, momentáneamente aturdido.

—Yo… —Le sonrió, no una sonrisa completa—. Eso es bueno.

Tanya le dio un beso rápido, y Bella pensó que estaba a punto de vomitar. Pero al instante siguiente, Tanya se había distanciado.

—Voy a agarrar mi bolso, y después nos podemos ir. Creo que ese lugar tailandés todavía está abierto. ¿Qué te parece eso para cenar? —preguntó sobre su hombro mientras se retiraba a su oficina.

—Suena bien —dijo Edward, mirando a Bella con un terrible conflicto en los ojos mientras hablaba.

En el segundo en que Tanya estaba fuera de alcance, Edward dio un paso hacia Bella, quien dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Bella… —comenzó, pero Tanya estaba de regreso.

—Vámonos —dijo. Luego le sonrió a Bella—. Gracias por tu arduo trabajo esta semana. Trata de pasar un buen rato este fin de semana, ¿está bien?

—Yo... Sí. —Bella se aclaró la garganta—. Sí. Gracias. Tú también. —Casi se estremeció con esas palabras.

—¿Vas a salir con nosotros? —preguntó Tanya.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo... —Tragó duro, mirando hacia su escritorio—. Creo que hay un correo que olvidé enviar. Voy a revisar, y después me iré.

—Está bien. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bella sabía que Edward estaba tratando de atrapar su mirada, pero lo ignoró cuidadosamente. Él suspiró de nuevo.

—Nos vemos, Bella —se despidió, y ella se preguntó si Tanya podía notar la forma en que había mucho entre líneas en esas tres simples palabras.

Lo que él quería decir, sin embargo, Bella no podía adivinarlo. Contuvo la respiración, una patética parte de ella deseando que Edward le dijera a su esposa que lo olvidara, que se quedaba con ella. Era una cosa ridícula en que pensar; imposible por tantas razones, pero de alguna manera, mientras más lejos caminaba de ella, más se rompía su corazón.

Cuando escuchó el elevador cerrarse, Bella se dejó caer en el sofá. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, no llorando, simplemente temblando.

¿Qué demonios iba a pasar ahora?

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por seguirse uniendo a esta traducción.

 **A las que dejaron rr:Isis, soledadcullen, Prisgpe, jimena, jupy, bella-maru, carliztwilight, Laura, Lunita Black27, Cristal82, Beastyle, rosy canul, Let Luna, Marta Salazar, twilight-love1694, somas, Meemii Cullen, fathy hurtado, freedom2604, AriiPattinson, Aryam, brigitte, Jade HSos, bitha-granger, Ingrid MMP, jesk, Alejandra, Navas, Hanna D.L, Day Aguilar, lovertrobert13, Dajokaed, Tahirizhita-grey-patz, DannySk, Esme Cullen, Ericastelo, Dess Cullen, js2506, Sally, Kriss26, BM Cullen, GSwan, Sylvana Ocast, Barbara Cullen, Meiko23, labluegirl94, Nanys Sanz, anybella, Yoliki, bbluelilas, patymdn, tulgarita, EmmaBe, DeNobrega, SkyC y los anónimos.**

Disfruten su fin de semana, y nos leemos el lunes en la próxima actualización.

Sarai


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Por primera vez en su vida, Edward le mintió a su esposa acerca de a dónde iba. Se preguntó si era una ironía que la única excusa que se le ocurrió era que tenía una crisis en el trabajo.

En vez de ir al trabajo, Edward llamó a su hermano mayor.

—¿Oye, podemos reunirnos en el restaurante que está a la esquina de tu casa?

Emmett estuvo de acuerdo. Estaba algo dudoso cuando Edward le pidió que no trajera a Rosalie, pero era un buen hermano mayor. Siempre estaba ahí cuando Edward lo necesitaba.

—Vaya. Hermano, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Emmett, deslizándose en la cabina frente a él—. Pareces muy jodido.

Edward se pasó una mano, o ambas manos por el pelo y lo agarró, tirando con fuerza.

—Yo, uh… —Tomó una respiración profunda y la soltó de nuevo—. Creo que mi matrimonio se acabó.

Los ojos de Emmett casi se salieron de sus cuencas.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Tanya te echó, amigo?

—No. No. —Cerró los ojos y rio sin un rastro de humor—. Ella no lo sabe.

—Uh. Está bien. ¿Entonces tuvieron una pelea?

Edward sacudió la cabeza lentamente y se pasó una mano por los ojos.

—No. De hecho, anoche debería haber sido una muy buena noche. Tanya estaba de muy buen humor, y se encontraba presente, ¿sabes? Estaba ahí, conmigo. Y yo… —Su garganta estaba tan apretada que no podía hablar.

Cuando ella comenzó a besarlo, se dio la vuelta. Inventó una excusa, que la cena le había caído mal, y solo quería dormir.

Edward miró a su hermano.

—Estoy enamorado de alguien más.

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron tanto, que debió haber lucido cómico. Su boca se abrió.

—Amigo. ¿Estás teniendo una aventura?

— _No_. —Puso ambos codos en la mesa, inclinándose—. No es eso. Es solo que… —resopló—. Ella era mi amiga y luego ella era… todo. De un momento a otro. No fue algo romántico. Juro que no la veía de esa manera.

La expresión de sorpresa de Emmett cambió a algo más serio.

—¿Es Bella, cierto?

—¿Es tan obvio? —preguntó Edward con una mueca.

—Bueno, sí. Te pasas con esa chica casi todas las noches.

—Con mi esposa en la habitación de al lado.

Emmett levantó las manos en un movimiento de conciliación.

—Oye, tú eres el que dijo que no veía a Bella de esa manera. Así que, obviamente, no importó el que Tanya estuviera en la habitación de al lado. Lo que importa es que estás pasando tiempo con una mujer fantástica, ¿cierto? ¿Por lo que has dicho?

Edward se desplomó y suspiró.

—Bella es increíble —murmuró, casi para sí mismo.

Ambos hermanos se echaron hacia atrás en su asiento cuando llegó la camarera. Ordenaron, Edward no estaba ni remotamente hambriento, pero necesitaban una excusa para estar ahí.

Cuando la camarera se alejó, Emmett se inclinó de nuevo.

—¿Así que quieres terminar tu matrimonio porque quieres empezar algo con esta chica, Bella?

—Dios. Eso suena jodidamente horrible. —Edward se frotó con fuerza la nuca—. No sé, Emmett. Han pasado cinco días desde que me di cuenta de lo que siento por Bella. Y creo que… —Tragó duro—. Necesito que me repitas lo que pienso que tú y mamá y todo el mundo ha tratado de decirme desde hace años.

 _ **~0~**_

Después de hablar con Emmett, Edward se tomó el resto del fin de semana para asegurarse que realmente entendía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Había estado casado desde que tenía dieciocho años de edad, toda su vida adulta. No odiaba a su esposa ni por imaginación. No era miserable. No discutían a cada minuto. Ella no lo había engañado. No era cruel con él, y sobre todo, odiaba, _odiaba,_ la idea de que iba a lastimarla. Iba en contra de todo lo que él era lastimar a cualquier mujer, ¿pero su esposa… a una mujer que había jurado amar y proteger por el resto de su vida?

Ese lunes por la mañana, llevó a Tanya al trabajo como de costumbre. No sabía muy bien por qué decidió hacerlo en ese momento. Era temprano. Tanya quería estar esa mañana a las seis y media, antes que la mayoría de sus empleados estuvieran ahí. Edward supuso que no quería contaminar su hogar con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Quería que su hogar tuviera solo buenos recuerdos; ninguna discusión por terminar el matrimonio.

—Gracias por traerme tan temprano —dijo Tanya con un bostezo cuando se detuvieron en la entrada al estacionamiento—. ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer durante la próxima hora?

Edward agarró el volante, tratando de aplacar la sensación de que estaba a punto de enfermarse en serio. Ella no tenía idea, y deseó como el demonio que esto no estuviera sucediendo. Por millonésima vez, pensó en cada razón. Cerró los ojos y soltó el volante.

—Voy a subir contigo por un minuto.

—Oh. —Algo en los ojos de Tanya se atenuó—. Cariño, sabes cómo estoy los lunes por la mañana. No voy a tener tiempo para prestarte atención.

Eso ayudó. Un poco. Muy poco. Edward se bajó del auto.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Una sombra apareció en el rostro de Tanya. Lo estudió durante un largo momento. Le tomó toda su fuerza para seguir mirándola a los ojos. Ella rio, el sonido nervioso.

—Oh oh. ¿Debería estar preocupada?

Su corazón dolió.

—Vamos a tu oficina, ¿sí?

Fue un terrible, incómodo y silencioso paseo en el elevador. Edward había empezado a sudar frío del miedo. Más allá del punto de no retorno, pensó secamente mientras ascendían. Cada vez más cerca del final de la vida tal como la conocía.

Aún en silencio, se dirigieron a la oficina de Tanya. Ella se sentó en su escritorio, y él se sentó frente a ella.

—Bien —dijo—. Me estás asustando aquí. ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Edward?

Él aspiró por la nariz y miró hacia arriba.

—Quiero el divorcio, T —dijo, su tono solo unos decibeles por encima de un susurro.

Se obligó a mirar mientras sus palabras se asentaban. Vio incomprensión cruzar por su rostro primero, desvaneciéndose rápidamente en consternación y luego en horror.

—Yo... ¿Qué?

—Planeamos toda nuestra vida cuando teníamos diecisiete años. —Se sorprendió de lo tranquilo que sonaba—. Creo que simplemente es hora de que uno de nosotros lo admita… —Apretó los labios—. No fue un error. No voy a llamarlo un error, porque no lo fue. Mi amor por ti fue sincero, y nuestras intenciones eran buenas. Pero éramos unos niños tontos. No teníamos idea de quién diablos seríamos.

—¿Y quién diablos eres tú? —Cruzó sus brazos a la defensiva, mirándolo directamente—. Jesucristo, Edward. ¿De dónde diablos viene esto?

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que somos una buena pareja.

Lo vio a los ojos.

—Somos una buena pareja. —Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas, el dolor en ellos arrollándole el corazón—. Edward, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Queremos diferentes cosas, diferentes vidas. Piénsalo, Tanya. ¿Puedes realmente decirme que no soy una carga para ti? ¿No quieres ser libre de cualquier obligación hacia mí? Nadie molestándote para que vuelvas a casa a tiempo. Nadie queriendo que vayas a cenas familiares y cumpleaños. No más de mi madre y Rosalie dándote esa mirada que odias.

Tanya golpeó su palma sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, alejándose de él.

—No hagas esto sobre mí. No soy la que es infeliz. Tú... tú... no puedes jugarlo así. No puedes esperar que yo sepa que eres así de infeliz, y luego no darme la oportunidad de arreglarlo.

—Esto no debería de ser una sorpresa —dijo, ligeramente incrédulo—. Esta es la pelea que hemos tenido durante casi todo nuestro matrimonio. Tanya, sé que me amas. Y yo te amo. Pero amas más este trabajo. No soy tu prioridad. No estoy seguro que alguna vez lo haya sido.

—¿Así que esto es mi culpa? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

—No. Quise decir lo que dije antes. Ambos dijimos en serio cada palabra de nuestros votos, pero no somos las mismas personas que éramos cuando teníamos dieciocho años. Cariño, no encajamos. ¿No te das cuenta? Estoy feliz con lo que he logrado en el trabajo. Siempre trabajaré duro, pero esas no son más mis metas. Quiero una familia.

—Yo quiero una familia —agregó rápidamente.

Él resopló y miró hacia abajo. Ella no tenía idea de lo difícil que había sido, obligándose a resignarse al hecho de que nunca tendría lo que había imaginado casi la mitad de su vida. Había querido en serio ver su redondeado vientre con su hijo, ver a una hermosa niña que se pareciera a ella.

—Quieres una familia en ese vago sentido de "podría ser bueno". Sabes que no estás lista para tener un bebé en este momento. Dime que puedes ver un punto en un futuro previsible donde te gustaría tomarte suficiente tiempo para tener un bebé. Sí, quieres hacerlo. Quieres hacer muchas cosas, pero tu trabajo es tu prioridad.

»Y no hay nada malo con eso. En serio no lo hay. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir. Tú y yo merecemos relaciones que correspondan con quienes somos ahora, no con quienes fuimos cuando éramos niños que no sabíamos nada sobre la vida.

La forma en que lo miró entonces, como si viera cada pensamiento secreto, le heló la sangre.

—Oh Dios mío —dijo en un suspiro—, hay alguien más.

—No —negó, demasiado rápido.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—La hay. Mierda. —Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos como dardos de ida y vuelta a los suyos. Jadeó—. Tu camiseta. Has estado usando camiseta en la cama. Me di cuenta, pero pensé que tal vez, ya sabes, acababas de resfriarte o algo. —Puso ambas manos en su cabeza—. Mierda. Maldito bastardo. Estás tratando de poner esto contra mí cuando tú… tú… tienes el tatuaje de alguien más, ¿verdad?

Se puso de pie, dando vuelta a su lado del escritorio. Ella se alejó de él.

—Tanya. Eso no es de lo que esto se trata. Eso…

—No lo negaste. Jodidamente no lo negaste.

—Yo…

—¿De quién es? —Su cara se retorció en furia ahora— ¿Quién…? —Tan rápido como apareció, la furia se drenó de sus rasgos—. Oh Dios mío. Solo hay una persona que podría ser, ¿no?

El corazón de Edward había comenzado a latir fuera de control. Su estómago se retorció de miedo. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

—Se trata de nosotros. Se trata de ti y de mí. Nadie más.

—Putas mentiras.

—Juro que esto es solo sobre nosotros. Sobre nuestra relación.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor.

—Bueno. —Tragó varias veces, obviamente luchando por mantener la calma—. Bien, entonces hablemos sobre cómo podemos arreglar esto. No tiras a la basura un matrimonio de diecisiete años en un capricho. Vamos a encontrar la manera de trabajar en esto.

Edward sabía exactamente cómo iba a sonar, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su acusación. Pero de cara a ésta, había hecho una promesa de ser completamente honesto con ella y consigo mismo.

—Yo... Yo no quiero trabajar en esto nunca más.

Vio temblar el labio inferior de ella.

—Porque la quieres —afirmó, no preguntó.

—No. No hay ninguna "ella". Es decir… —Miró a un lado—. Nada está pasando. Nada. Yo… —Se obligó a verla a los ojos—. No voy a mentirte y decirte que no hay un tatuaje, ¿de acuerdo? Lo hay, pero esto realmente no se trata de eso. Pudo haber sido un catalizador, algo que me obligó a ver las cosas como son, pero realmente es sobre nosotros.

Ella resopló, apoyada contra la pared, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sí misma.

—No puedo creerlo. Me estás dejando por una mujer joven. Cristo, ¿esta es mi vida?

El corazón de Edward le dolía y, muy a su pesar, la molestia lo atacó.

—Ya basta. Me conoces, Tanya.

—Obviamente no tan bien como creía.

—¿No lo entiendes? Nada está pasando entre yo y…

—Bella. —Tanya escupió el nombre—. ¿Es ella, verdad? Tiene que serlo. Maldita estúpida. Le di todo, y me lo agradece seduciendo a mi marido.

—Déjala fuera de esto —dijo Edward, ya enojado—. No se trata de ella. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de esto. No le he dicho ni una maldita palabra acerca de nada de esto. No hubo seducción, por ninguno de los dos. Esto no es acerca de mí queriéndola a ella, y desde luego no tengo ni puta idea de si ella me quiere.

Supo en el instante en que salieron de su boca que había dicho algo incorrecto.

Cuatro días después que la marca de Bella había aparecido en su pecho, Edward había tratado de considerar solo su matrimonio. Al ser incapaz de negar que estaba enamorado de otra mujer —una marca que no podía esconder de su esposa durante mucho tiempo, incluso si quisiera—, le había obligado a tomar una difícil decisión. ¿Iba a luchar por su matrimonio o no?

Después que supo que Bella sentía lo mismo —Cristo, ¿cuánto tiempo había sido para ella?—, fue especialmente difícil no imaginar las posibilidades. No habían tenido tiempo de hablar, y estar enamorada no era una promesa de que ella quisiera estar con él. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que la posibilidad no lo alentaba con esperanza.

Pero la cuestión de su matrimonio tuvo prioridad. Por eso corrió a su hermano, para comprobar que era un asunto aparte. Realmente quería dejar de luchar por su matrimonio. Realmente tenía que aceptar, ya sea si Bella lo quería o no, que Tanya nunca iba a ser la pareja adecuada para él. Vivían diferentes vidas, y eso era todo.

—Eres patético —le espetó Tanya. El disgusto en su voz lo hizo estremecerse—. Quieres el divorcio así puedes ser libre para perseguir a una niña de veinticuatro años sin una conciencia culpable.

—Eso no es…

Pero Tanya ya se alejaba, en dirección a la puerta. Edward se lanzó tras ella, enfermo por la certeza. Ella iba por Bella.

Efectivamente, Bella estaba poniendo sus cosas en su escritorio. Parecía cautelosa, pero cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Tanya y Edward descendiendo sobre ella, pareció asustada. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando Tanya se puso frente a ella.

—Tanya —dijo él—No…

Ella habló, ignorándolo.

—Por fin nos dieron el visto bueno y el acceso a la situación en Israel. Te quiero en la historia.

Edward hizo un sonido intermedio entre jadeo y grito, incapaz de procesar lo que Tanya había dicho. Había estado esperando que despidiera a Bella. Estaba la remota posibilidad de que la abofeteara, pero…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, sus grandes ojos saltando de Edward a Tanya.

—Te estoy ascendiendo, pedazo de imbécil. Felicitaciones, maldita sea. Eres una reportera, y te quiero en el campo. Súbete a un avión a Israel. Te doy los pormenores en la noche. No te preocupes por los detalles. Te enviaré la información que estoy buscando por correo electrónico. Solo lárgate de mi vista.

—Tanya, no hagas esto —pidió Edward—. No le hagas esto por mí. Juro por todo lo santo que ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Tanya se volvió hacia él.

—¿Hacerle qué? Esta es una gran oportunidad para ella, y lo sabe. Pero no importa, ¿y sabes por qué? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, idiota melodramático. Esta es una jodida decisión de negocios. Ya sabes. ¿De la compañía que me importa más que mi esposo y más que mi matrimonio? ¿De verdad crees que pondría en riesgo esa preciosa empresa si no supiera que es una buena decisión de negocios?

Sus rasgos se retorcieron.

—Y no preocupes tu bonita cabeza. Tu preciosa novia no estará en peligro. Es jodidamente seguro. Somos nuevos en el juego. No vamos a tener las historias más difíciles, además de eso, reporteros americanos no mueren en Israel.

Se volvió de nuevo a Bella, y la expresión de su rostro era tan feroz con odio, que Bella se encogió.

—Dile —demandó Tanya—, dile que sabes que este es el primer dedo que estamos metiendo en este tipo de historias. Dile que sabes que puede darle renombre a la revista; y eso sin tener en cuenta que, tener este tipo de historia a tu nombre, significa que nunca estarás atascada escribiendo la columna de moda o alguna otra igualmente estúpida. Dile que sabes lo que esto hará por tu carrera, y dile que vas a ir.

Bella parecía afligida y confundida.

—Yo… no entiendo lo que está pasando.

Tanya se burló.

—No te hagas la tonta, cariño. Nunca es un aspecto atractivo. Dile que es lo quieres.

Lentamente, como si temiera que Tanya saltara sobre ella si le quitaba los ojos de encima, Bella miró a Edward. Él pudo ver el conflicto existente en sus rasgos. Hizo lo posible para darle un gesto tranquilizador. La última cosa que quería en aquel momento era perderla de vista, mucho menos que saliera del país, pero también sabía que no tenía derecho de interponerse en su camino. Ambos sabían que Tanya era fiel a su palabra. Sin importar sus razones para hacerlo, acababa de entregarle a Bella un boleto de oro. Un boleto de oro que venía con cierto grado de peligro, pero eso tampoco era asunto de Edward.

Bella tomó una temblorosa respiración.

—Yo… Sí. Quiero esa historia. Pero no sé si estoy calificada para…

—Estarás bien —espetó Tanya. Se giró hacia Edward—. En cuanto a ti. Fuera de mi oficina. Ahora.

—Tanya…

—Juro por Dios que si no te has ido en cinco segundos, llamaré a seguridad para que arrastren tu trasero fuera de aquí. Vete de aquí.

Era, por tantas razones, la última cosa que quería hacer, pero no pudo ver que tuviera otra opción. No dudaba que Tanya quería decir lo que dijo, ¿y cuál sería el punto en convertir esto en una escena más grande de lo que era? Sus ojos encontraron a Bella. La mirada en su rostro era de conflicto, pero asintió ligeramente, como asegurándole que estaría bien. Aun así lo mató alejarse de esas dos mujeres.

—Lo siento —le dijo Edward a Bella. No estaba de humor para disculparse con su esposa de momento, pero esperaba que resguardara a Bella de cualquier consecuencia potencial. Nada de esto era su culpa, y lo último que quería era que ella se sintiera responsable de la destrucción de su matrimonio.

Entonces Edward se fue.

* * *

Mil gracias por seguir apoyando la historia, no saben lo mucho que me alegra.

Les cuento que llegamos a los **¡400 rr!** Así que, fiel a la costumbre, aquí les dejo un capítulo extra. Disfruten la lectura.

 **A las chicas que dejaron su rr: Kriss26, kstew patz, Sally, Yani B, BM Cullen, GSwan, Barbara Cullen, js2506, brigitte, IngridMMP, Let luna, anybella, fathy hurtado, freedom2604, YosiCullen89, jesk, Sra. Mclean, fany, Hanna D.L, EmmaBe, soledadcullen, Lunita Black27, Dani, Beastyle, Yoliki, Ericastelo, labluegirl94, loverobert13, bella-maru, andrea torres, patymdn, Tahirizhita grey patz, Meemii Cullen, rosy canul y los anónimos.**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Sarai


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

Bella tenía muchas reservas sobre ser dejada en una habitación con una indignada y enfurecida Tanya, especialmente cuando no tenía idea de qué diablos estaba pasando. Sin embargo, como estaba bastante segura de que la otra mujer no iba a atacarla, la prioridad de Bella era conseguir que Edward se fuera del edificio antes de que Tanya pudiera cumplir su promesa de sacarlo por la fuerza.

Casi tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Tanya se tambaleó hacia atrás como si estuviera herida físicamente. Casi cayó sobre el sofá, toda la ira drenándose visiblemente.

—Oh Dios —dijo, y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Bella estaba segura en un noventa y ocho por ciento que Tanya no querría ningún consuelo viniendo de ella, pero no podía ignorar la miseria de la otra mujer cuando estaba justo frente a ella. Tragó saliva, tratando de frenar el ritmo frenético de su corazón, y dio unos pasos en dirección a Tanya.

—No te me acerques, maldita sea —gruñó Tanya, poniéndose de pie tan rápido como se había sentado. Aspiró por la nariz y se alisó los pantalones, haciendo un visible esfuerzo para estar tranquila y calmada. Le dirigió a Bella una mirada tan fría, que se estremeció.

—Así que él tiene tu tatuaje. ¿Significa que tú tienes el suyo?

Bella nunca había sido buena actuando. La expresión de su cara debió haber hablado con suficiente claridad, porque Tanya se burló.

—¿Desde cuándo ha estado sucediendo esto?

Era un milagro que Bella pudiera hacer funcionar su voz.

—Nada está sucediendo.

Tanya cogió una pila de revistas y la aventó contra la pared, por lo que Bella saltó.

—¿Por qué demonios todavía me estás mintiendo? ¿Ambos? —resopló y se alisó los pantalones de nuevo—. Olvídalo. No puedo escuchar esta mierda. Puedes hacer todos los arreglos desde tu casa.

—Yo... Yo... no tengo esa cantidad de dinero. Para reservar un vuelo, quiero decir. —Era una respuesta pobre, pero también era cierto. Había otro millón de cosas que Bella quería decir, pero no tenía idea de dónde comenzar con eso.

Tanya entrecerró los ojos. Era la mirada de una mujer que quería fuertemente apuñalar a alguien. Bella casi podía imaginar el cuchillo deslizándose en su vientre. Tanya giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su oficina. Antes de que Bella pudiera recobrar su ingenio, ella estaba de vuelta, extendiendo el brazo. Se detuvo a unos pies de Bella, ofreciéndole una tarjeta de crédito negra.

Bella tragó saliva, comprendiendo muy bien lo que estaba haciendo Tanya. Era la misma tarjeta que Bella había utilizado para comprar todo —vestido, el pelo, el maquillaje, todo— cuando fue al baile con Edward. Ella estaba ofreciéndole a Bella el símbolo de su supuesta traición.

La parte orgullosa de Bella —la parte que sabía malditamente bien que no le había hecho nada a esta mujer— quería atacar. Quería tomar esa tarjeta de crédito y tirarla en la cara de Tanya. Después de todo, la razón por la que Bella necesitaba dinero en primer lugar era debido al fracaso de Tanya. Había vestido a Bella para Edward, enviado a su asistente a la cita que debería haber tenido con su marido. Bella quería recordarle a Tanya que ella no había pensado en el baile en primer lugar. Eso había sido en su mayoría idea de Bella. Tanya era la que no podía delegar, la que no podía llegar a casa por las noches, obligando a Edward a _ceder_ , renunciando a su tiempo para pasarlo alrededor de su oficina.

Esa parte de Bella quería decirle a Tanya que podía tomar su trabajo y metérselo por donde el sol no le pega. La mirada que Tanya le dio entonces le dijo que estaba disfrutando esa parte, haciéndole un favor a Bella y obligándola a aceptarlo. Sabía malditamente bien que Bella tenía pocas opciones. Era la oportunidad de su vida, y cualquier cosa que ocurriera entre Edward y Tanya, siempre podría hacerse la víctima. Le había dado a Bella el mundo y ella le había robado el marido.

Nadie creería que Bella era inocente de todo, excepto de codicia. Ni siquiera había conseguido un beso.

Bella se tragó el orgullo y la mayoría de su miedo irracional. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue mantener la cabeza en alto mientras se acercaba a Tanya y tomaba la tarjeta de crédito.

—Gracias —dijo, contenta cuando su voz no vaciló.

—Lárgate de mi vista —contestó Tanya, su voz baja y peligrosa.

Bella bajó la cabeza con un gesto sumiso.

—Seguro.

Se giró para alejarse, pero Tanya extendió la mano y la agarró por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que Bella jadeó. Los ojos de la otra mujer estaban feroces por la furia.

—¿Crees que eres mejor que yo, niña? ¿Crees que podrás ser lo que él quiere más de lo que yo pude? ¿Le dijiste que te quedarías en casa y le darías bebés gordos? ¿Ah? ¿Eso es lo que quieres a los veinticuatro años de edad?

Bella solo pudo mirarla, aturdida. No tenía idea de qué mierdas estaba hablando Tanya.

La otra mujer se burló.

—Sí. —Soltó el brazo de Bella con fuerza, entró en su oficina y cerró de un portazo tras ella.

 _ **~0~**_

—Dime que estoy malditamente loca por hacer esto —le dijo Bella a Jacob aún cuando cerró su maleta—. Esto es una locura. Es malditamente loco. Hay como mil millones de razones de por qué no puedo hacer esto. El maldito Israel, Jake. Como primera asignación. Eso es… es… loco. ¿Y así, a último minuto? Sé que no son ni tres semanas, ¿pero empacar e irme en cuestión de horas? No es suficiente tiempo. Dime que no vaya.

—Hmm. Creo que le preguntas a la persona equivocada, Bells. Creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa. —Jake se encogió de hombros—. A veces solo tienes que hacer las cosas.

Bella se dejó caer en el borde de su cama, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Entonces dime que estoy loca por no renunciar. Ella cree que seduje a su marido. —Bella todavía no tenía idea de qué diablos había pasado. El viernes en la noche, Edward le había revelado que estaba enamorado de ella, después se fue con su esposa, dejando a Bella triste. Entonces, el lunes por la mañana, Bella había entrado en medio de un tornado, con Tanya diciendo que Edward estaba terminando su matrimonio. Por ella—. Esto no puede terminar bien cuando tu jefa piensa que eres una zorra rompehogares. —Hizo una mueca—. ¿No crees que esto es un plan elaborado para matarme, cierto?

Jake resopló.

—No. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que pienso? —preguntó, sentándose junto a ella.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, cansada de estar tan confundida y dolida todo el tiempo.

—Pienso que esa jefa tuya cree que puedes hacerlo. Quiero decir, no tiene mucho sentido que ella esté arriesgando su propio negocio para que fracases, ¿cierto? Y tal vez te quiere muy lejos de su esposo, pero son solo un par de semanas, como dijiste. No para siempre. Así que la única respuesta que queda es que sí… ella no quiere ver tu fea cara...

—Gracias, Jake.

—… pero sí confía en tu capacidad. De cualquier manera que lo mires, creo que te abre muchas puertas como para que no lo hagas. Dijiste que en su correo decía que te estaba asignando un editor con quien trabajar, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Los reporteros trabajan con editores, no con el director general.

—Así que ni siquiera tendrás que soportar la incomodidad por unas semanas. Como sea. Y luego estará hecho. Una vez entregues el trabajo, tu jefa no podrá deshacerlo por mucho que te odie. Corre por la puerta abierta.

Bella resopló, pero levantó la mano y revolvió el cabello de Jake.

—A veces no eres tan tonto como pareces.

—También te amo, Bella.

Otro par de horas pasó mientras Bella hacía planes desesperados de último minuto y le aseguraba a su padre primero, luego a su madre, que iba a estar bien. Se preguntó si entendían lo poco que ayudaban. Estaba asustada hasta la muerte por esta asignación. No tanto por el peligro —aunque no insignificante, sabía que estaría bien— sino debido a la enormidad de lo que esto significaba para su futuro. Tampoco todo era bueno.

Tan confundida como estaba por cómo esto había sucedido, Bella estaba segura que Tanya creía que había más entre Edward y ella que solo amistad. Bella también entendía que el mayor problema —al menos hasta donde ella sabía— en el matrimonio de Edward y Tanya era la forma en que ella elegía continuamente el trabajo sobre él. Esa era, pensó Bella, otra razón por la que Tanya estaba enviándola lejos de esta manera. Para mostrarle a él que Bella se iría sin la menor vacilación si suponía un avance en su carrera.

Era algo ridículo para considerar, ¿no? Ella y Edward no estaban juntos. No estaba escogiendo el trabajo sobre él. Claro, estaba desesperada por hablar con él, ¿pero cómo diablos podía hacer eso? Él estaba en medio de lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo entre él y Tanya. Bella no tenía que considerar _esa_ vida. En este momento, su vida era solo suya. Incluso si había una esperanza de un futuro con Edward, Bella no estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por él. Tendría que haber un equilibrio.

Pero se estaba adelantando a los hechos.

Finalmente, la única cosa que faltaba por hacer era meterse en el auto e ir al aeropuerto.

—No es posible que estés llevando suficiente material para ir a otro país —dijo Embry, habiéndoseles unido al salir del trabajo.

—Lo más importante es mi computadora portátil, creo. —Bella revisó su lista mental, tratando de asegurarse que no olvidaba nada—. Lo que sea. Tienen lavadoras en las instalaciones, por lo que puedo volver a usar la ropa si lo necesito. Y si olvido algo que no puedo comprar, no tendrás más que enviarlo por correo prioritario. Puedes cobrarle a Tanya.

—Oh, por favor, olvida algo caro.

—Está lista y estará bien —dijo Jake, dándole a su novio una mirada significativa.

—Sí. —Bella dejó escapar un suspiro, mirando a la puerta principal—. Estoy totalmente lista. Puedo hacer esto. Seguro. —Asintió.

Riendo, Jacob le dio un suave empujón.

Bella abrió la puerta y se detuvo en seco, reprimiendo un grito de sorpresa.

Edward estaba de pie en el porche. Su cabello era un desastre. Su expresión era cansada, y su puño estaba a punto de tocar. Al instante, el aire alrededor de ellos fue pesado y caliente, plagado con cada pregunta no hecha. Él dejó caer su mano lentamente a su costado, sus ojos nunca abandonando los suyos.

—Hola —saludó, su tono tranquilo y tierno.

—Hola —correspondió, sin aliento. ¿Con qué frecuencia había deseado hoy que él apareciera mágicamente? No había mucho que deseara más que verlo. Durante todo el día, había tratado de no pensar en ello, porque si lo hacía, la desesperación comenzaba a aparecer, revolviendo sus entrañas, volviéndola desesperada y necesitada. Sin embargo ahora, aquí estaba él, y ella no creía recordar cómo hablar.

Los ojos de él se dirigieron a Jacob y Embry. Asintió hacia ellos, pero miró rápidamente de vuelta a Bella.

—No estoy seguro si quieres verme. —Se frotó la nuca—. Entendería si no quisieras, ¿pero me preguntaba si tal vez podría llevarte al aeropuerto?

—Sí —dijo Bella, demasiado rápido. Miró hacia atrás a Jake y Embry—. Quiero decir…

Jacob se rio.

—Ve, Bells. —La atrajo en un fuerte abrazo—. Mantente a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? Y mantente en contacto. Si no escucho de ti, voy a enloquecer como la mierda, ¿entiendes?

Se aferró a él por un momento.

—Gracias, Jake. Por todo.

Embry la atrajo hacia él después.

—Tienes esto, chica.

Finalmente, Bella se puso al lado de Edward, siguiéndolo a su coche. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el corto viaje hacia la entrada. De hecho, estaban fuera de la vista de la casa cuando Edward habló.

—Bella, no puedo ni siquiera comenzar a decirte cuánto lo siento.

Bella miró sus manos, los nervios empezando a atormentarla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, porque no era obvio en absoluto.

—En primer lugar, vi en retrospectiva qué tonto fue de mi parte tener esa conversación en la oficina. No es mi momento de mayor orgullo, créeme —gruñó—. Pensé, bueno… Pensé que estar en la oficina podría ser un consuelo, o una distracción. Ella ama ese lugar. Y no vi por qué tú tendrías que ser traída a colación en absoluto, por lo que no tuve en cuenta tu cercanía. Eso no fue previsivo de mi parte —resopló, y sus siguientes palabras fueron irónicas—. Si algo es Tanya, es perspicaz.

Bella estaba en silencio, procesando eso.

—¿Te estás divorciando de ella? —preguntó en voz baja.

Él dejó escapar un lento y largo suspiro.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Por muchas razones. En su mayoría, no somos felices. No somos miserables, pero estamos lejos de ser felices. —Se estiró y tocó tentativamente con la mano su rodilla, un toque inocente y sin embargo íntimo que la animó a levantar la cabeza. Estaban en una luz roja, por lo que al levantar la vista, él la miró a los ojos—. Bella, sabes que no puedo negar que te amo. Pero debes saber que el pedirle el divorcio a mi esposa no fue por eso. Independientemente de lo que suceda con nosotros, o lo que no suceda para el caso, terminar con ella es lo correcto para mi vida.

Bella estuvo atrapada en su mirada un segundo más hasta que una bocina detrás de ellos los hizo sobresaltarse. Edward regresó la vista al camino y se concentró en manejar mientras Bella ordenaba sus pensamientos.

Después de otro minuto de pesado silencio, Edward habló de nuevo.

—Esta asignación. Sé que las circunstancias no son ideales, pero esto es realmente algo que quieres, ¿verdad?

—Desearía que fuera algo que supiera a ciencia cierta que me lo gané por méritos propios, no solo porque Tanya no me quiere cerca de ti. Pero no puedo negar que es una gran oportunidad. —Tuvo que luchar para que los nervios no se notaran en su voz, y no estaba del todo segura de haberlo logrado—. No sé si puedo hacerlo, pero tengo que intentarlo.

Edward dudó, pero luego extendió su mano entre ellos, con la palma hacia arriba. Los dedos de Bella cosquillearon con deseo, pero ella también dudó. La idea de tocarlo de esta manera se sentía trascendental. Y tenía miedo que nunca estaría satisfecha con tan simple toque, en especial cuando sabía lo que era ser sostenida por él.

Lentamente, sin embargo, desenrolló sus brazos de donde habían estado envueltos a su alrededor, y puso su mano en la de él.

Por primera vez desde que él se había ido con Tanya la noche del viernes, Bella descubrió que podía tomar un respiro. Una sensación de optimismo llenó su pecho, y tuvo que luchar contra una sonrisa. Los dedos de él se entrelazaron con los de ella, y los nervios cesaron.

—No hay ninguna duda en mi mente de que lo harás muy bien. Conclusión inevitable, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, su voz segura y con adoración—. Siempre ibas a tener éxito, Bella. Puedes hacer esto.

Viéndolo, supo sin lugar a dudas que él absolutamente creía lo que estaba diciendo. Más que eso, parecía orgulloso. Con su muestra de apoyo, se sentía como si midiera diez metros de altura y estuviera al mando.

—Gracias —respondió, apretando su mano para dar énfasis. Todo era todavía tan abrumador; demasiados sentimientos al mismo tiempo, y todos pasando tan rápido.

Él no soltó su mano, pero pasó el pulgar sobre sus nudillos. Suspiró.

—Hay tanto que quiero decir ahora, pero no creo que gran parte de eso sea justo. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que averiguar. —Se detuvo, y ella pensó que sintió un temblor en la palma de su mano—. Tú y yo necesitamos hablar cuando vuelvas, ¿verdad? Realmente hablar.

Fue ahí cuando Bella se dio cuenta que, tan fuera de sí y completamente abrumada como se estaba sintiendo, él se estaba sintiendo igual. Tal vez no en la misma página, sus rápidos cambios de vida no eran los mismos que los de ella, después de todo, pero compartían la misma incertidumbre. Había vulnerabilidad en su voz. Él sabía que no podía ofrecerle mucho, no con su vida tan agitada como estaba. Sabía que todo lo que podía ofrecerle era la sombra de una oportunidad, una esperanza de que podría haber algo entre ellos, y él no estaba del todo seguro que ella lo quisiera.

Pero lo hacía, sin embargo. Que Dios la ayudara, lo quería más de lo que sabía cómo decir. Dejó que sus dedos se movieran entre los de él, acariciando.

—Creo que hay mucho de qué hablar —susurró.

Vio sus labios subir en las comisuras.

En los siguientes dos minutos, estaban llegando a la entrada del aeropuerto. Dos minutos después de eso, Edward estaba estacionando a un lado. Bella estaba reacia a soltar su mano. Su interior se retorció, y tenía la extraña sensación de que dejarlo iba a ser una de las cosas más difíciles que tendría que hacer. Irracional, y sin embargo ahí estaba.

Él salió del carro y la ayudó a sacar su equipaje del maletero. Se quedaron cara a cara, los autos y las personas pasando a su alrededor, y sin embargo, él era la única persona en su mundo.

Había conflicto en sus ojos cuando dio un paso hacia delante. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con fuerza. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando. Él levantó una mano y acunó su mejilla. Sus ojos buscándola como si estuviera absorbiéndola.

Su mirada se detuvo en sus labios. Bella contuvo el aliento, balanceándose. Deseando. Queriendo. Su pulgar le rozó la mejilla. Incluso en medio de todo el ruido, ella escuchó su aliento desigual, pero finalmente, él se inclinó.

Electricidad se disparó por la espalda de Bella al momento que sus labios se tocaron. Nada en su vida pudo prepararla para ello, lo correcto de ese beso, la felicidad que le trajo. Era uno de esos raros momentos de completa perfección. Sus labios se movieron con los de él, dulces al principio, probando. La palma de la mano de él se extendió en su espalda baja, y la otra en su mejilla. El mundo entero podría haberse estado cayendo a su alrededor, pero en ese momento, todo era exactamente como debería ser. Perfecto. Maravilloso.

Demasiado pronto rompió el beso, pero Edward no se alejó. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, jadeando contra su piel. Su pulgar continuó rozando su mejilla.

—Por favor, cuídate —susurró él.

—Tú también —dijo ella, empuñando su camisa mientras se aferraba a él.

La aplastó contra él, la consumió con sus brazos y sus labios una vez más. Este beso era más febril, una muestra de lo que podría ser. Lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos, este amor suyo, era la cosa más intensa que Bella había conocido nunca. Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de mandarlo todo al diablo, para nunca dejarlo ir, él dio un paso hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad.

Mientras caminaba en una bruma irreal por el aeropuerto, se dio cuenta que era una conclusión inevitable. Ella era suya. Él tenía su corazón, y ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo lo demás. De repente, Israel no parecía tan temible.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas, y a las chicas que dejaron su rr: kira k, Blapagu, MansenAbril, Minerva, Isis, Paty Limon, Beastyle, dOry-25, mechi, somas, susy, labluegirl94, Cullen-21-gladys, js2506, Pera l.t, Ericastelo, Lunita Black27, prisgpe, Dess Cullen, Barbara Cullen, kstew patz, Lizzy-0401, tulgarita, patymdn, Tay Massen Cullen, Mon Carter, Jade HSos, bitha-granger, DannySK (mi marida), jesk, teffycs, Yoliki, twilight-love1694, Dajokaed, Mariiee, SkyC, Hanna D.L, Sylvana Ocast, Daniela, YosiCullen89, Ine L.B, rosy canul, fathy hurtado, crucitaegr, BM Cullen, Meemii Cullen, brigitte, paosierra, Cris Pattinson, SophieB, Mau Cullen Hale, freedom2604, sally, anybella, Esme Cullen y los anónimos.**

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.

Sarai.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Estar enamorado era algo tan singular, que consumía. Parte de la gloria del amor era la obsesión, la atención a los detalles, la absorción de las pequeñeces de la otra persona. Quería perderse en su amor, perderse en Bella. Quería enamorarse de ella una y otra vez, de sus pasiones y talentos, de sus peculiaridades e imperfecciones. Quería respirarla, vivirla. Para qué más era bueno el nuevo amor si no era para esas semanas, meses, años de éxtasis e inocente asombro.

Edward se detuvo con el dedo cernido sobre el botón de Enter en su computadora. Hizo una mueca, y en lugar de enviar la solicitud de amistad en Facebook, cerró su ordenador de golpe y lo hizo a un lado.

Bella se había ido hacía tres días en ese momento. Él tenía su número, lo había conseguido el día del baile para que pudieran estar en contacto en caso de que algo saliera mal. Sabía que estaba a salvo. Abrumada, pero a salvo. Solo quería más.

Quería sus fotos, sus pensamientos sobre la situación en la que ahora se encontraba en medio. Estaba sediento por más, más de ella. Pero tenía que considerar la pesadilla de los medios sociales.

Edward Cullen y Bella Swan son amigos, anunciado a todos los que conocían. Nadie pensaría nada de eso al principio. No hasta que Edward y Tanya anunciaran su divorcio. Si Edward aparecía con Bella después de eso, bueno...

Que él supiera, Tanya no le había dicho a nadie sobre el divorcio todavía. No había recibido ningún texto de amigos en común o amenazas de las hermanas de Tanya. Ella tampoco lo había llamado, pero bueno, Edward tampoco la había llamado. No estaba seguro de por qué. Tenían un millón de cosas de qué hablar, que solucionar, pero simplemente al principio no podía verla. Había estado más enfadado de lo que sabía cómo manejar, frustrado y furioso de que Tanya fuera tras Bella.

Y así comenzó el círculo de la vergüenza. Todavía se sentía desleal que fuera tan protector con Bella. No había comenzado esta cosa enojado. En el mejor de los casos, el divorcio era triste. Había esperado que pudieran ser amigables, pero ahora había veneno y hostilidad de por medio. Resentía a Tanya por eso también, pero no estaba seguro que debiera. Era razonable que su esposa estuviera enojada al enterarse que su marido se había enamorado de alguien más, sin importar cuáles fueran las circunstancias.

Por millonésima vez, Edward se encontró alcanzando su teléfono. Revisó sus mensajes de texto, leyendo las breves conversaciones que había tenido con Bella durante los últimos tres días. El último era el más importante. Habían estado evitando el tema, manteniendo la conversación con cumplidos. No quería distraerla.

La convenció para tratar de dormir. Después de que ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero antes de quedarse dormida, le había enviado un texto. Unas simples palabras que lo tenían sintiendo que podía volar.

 _Bella: ¿Está bien decir que te extraño?_

Edward presionó la palma de la mano contra su boca, brevemente abrumado por la emoción que lo inundaba cada vez que leía esas palabras. El anhelo lo golpeó tan fuerte, que no podía respirar alrededor de eso al principio. Habría vendido con gusto su alma en ese mismo momento si eso significaba que pudiera tenerla a salvo en sus brazos.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, cosas románticas, cosas de las cartas de amor y conversaciones de almohada. Quería imaginarla sosteniendo el teléfono o la portátil contra su pecho, sus mejillas sonrojadas con placer por sus bonitas palabras. Quería romper su regla no dicha, conectarse al chat con cámara, porque estaba tan desesperado por oír su voz.

Pero no podía tener nada de eso. Todavía no. Toda esta situación estaba fuera de control. Estaba montando el espacio entre dos vidas muy diferentes. Bella no le debía nada. El amor no era una garantía de que ella quisiera algo con él. Y todo eso sin tener en cuenta su conflictivo estado.

No quería decir que no lo quisiera todo. No quería decir que no soñara con ello.

 _Edward: También te extraño._

—¿Edward?

Edward levantó la vista para encontrar a su padre en la puerta de la habitación de invitados de la casa de sus padres. Hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse derecho y sonreír.

—Hola, papá.

Carlisle fue a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

—Hola, hijo. —Su padre lo consideró un momento—. Tengo que decirte; he estado manteniendo alejada a tu madre por tres días ya. Sigo diciéndole que te dé espacio, que vendrás a nosotros cuando estés listo para hablar. —Carlisle cruzó los brazos y las piernas en el tobillo, arqueando una ceja—. Es madre, Edward. Ha sido un esfuerzo hercúleo de su parte no venir y ser tu _madre._

Edward hizo una mueca. Su padre asintió.

—Exacto. Así que te sugiero que comiences a hablar conmigo, chico.

Le tomó a Edward unos minutos encontrar las palabras correctas.

—No es que esté tratando de dejarlos fuera. —Miró abajo hacia sus zapatos—. Supongo que no quiero que estén decepcionados de mí.

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué rayos podrías hacer para decepcionarme?

Edward inclinó la cabeza contra la pared.

—Porque si Bella me aceptara, cambiaría mi estado en Facebook de "casado con Tanya" a "en una relación" en un latido.

Carlisle pareció confundido durante un largo rato mientras pensaba en ello.

—¿Bella? ¿Como la asistente de Tanya, Bella?

Edward miró hacia el techo, sintiéndose vagamente enfermo.

—Suena sórdido, ¿no es así?

Le contó a su padre la historia, comenzando con el día que él y Bella se conocieron hasta el presente. A ese punto, solo les había dicho a sus padres que le había pedido el divorcio a Tanya sin decirles el porqué.

—Solo que nunca pensé que sería ese tipo, ¿sabes? —Se pasó una mano por los ojos—. Obviamente, para empezar nunca pensé que querría terminar mi matrimonio, pero si sucedía… Es una situación de mierda, ¿no? ¿Saltar a una relación antes de que mi matrimonio se termine? Hemos estado casados diecisiete años. ¿No debería tomarme meses siquiera pensar en citas?

Para su sorpresa, su padre parecía más desconcertado que nada.

—Bueno, sí, Edward. Sería bueno si el mundo fuera pulcro y ordenado. Sería agradable si todo ocurriese en el momento adecuado, y no hubiese complicaciones. Todo eso suena muy bonito, pero ese mundo también es ficticio. En _este_ mundo, sin embargo, la vida no resulta a menudo de esa manera.

»Lo que pasa entre el bien y el mal es que, a excepción de las grandes cosas, es una ilusión. Todo es semántica. Estoy seguro de que si le preguntas a mucha gente, te dirían que esperar unos meses después que tu divorcio esté finalizado para perseguir a alguien sería lo correcto por hacer. ¿Pero lo correcto para quién? ¿Y cuál sería el punto? Verte con alguien más le va a hacer daño a Tanya, ya sea si se trata de cinco minutos o cinco años.

»Sabes que quiero a Tanya, Edward. Por mucho que no creyera que fueran una buena pareja a largo plazo, es una buena mujer. Una buena persona. Pero tú también eres una buena persona, y eres mi hijo. Voy a ser sincero contigo. —Palmeó el hombro de Edward, viéndolo a los ojos—. Pasaste años de tu vida trabajando en tu matrimonio. Sus intenciones pudieron ser buenas, pero independientemente, Tanya no puso la misma cantidad de trabajo. Has sacrificado lo suficiente. Sé discreto y respetuoso, pero si tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz, tómala. —Le ofreció a su hijo una sonrisa—. Así que tal vez deja el estado de Facebook para más adelante, ¿hmm?

 _ **~0~**_

Edward volvió a la casa por primera vez desde ese lunes un jueves a media mañana. Se sorprendió de lo diferente que ya se sentía. No era más su hogar, el lugar que había comprado y vivido con su esposa. Qué extraña la rapidez con la que todo había cambiado. Eso lo angustió.

—Bueno, qué hay, extraño.

Edward se giró, con la mano en el corazón.

—Tanya. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Ella se rio, y había algo raro en ese sonido, algo que lo desgarró.

—Esta es mi casa —hipó—, ¿o no lo es? ¿Vas a tomar esto también? ¿Hacer que la venda para que podamos dividir las ganancias?

Edward la miró durante unos segundos.

—¿Estás ebria?

Ella le dio una mirada feroz, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado; no cuando había más dolor que furia en ella. Llegó a su lado y tomó un sobre de manila de la mesa y se lo tiró a los pies.

—¿Se te olvidó que enviaste eso? ¿Tan rápido? —Se rio de nuevo, tomando un largo trago de algo en una taza—. Supongo que finalmente descubriste la manera para que no vaya a trabajar, ¿eh?

Esa era toda la bravuconería que le quedaba. Se puso una mano sobre los ojos, y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

Toda la rabia que Edward había acumulado se desvaneció. Todavía odiaba más que nada que le estaba causando dolor. Lo odiaba.

—Tanya…

Ella contuvo el aliento y se secó los ojos.

—Es que es tan rápido —dijo, su tono agudo y débil con las lágrimas—. Nunca viniste a casa el lunes, ¿y me envías los papeles el jueves? —Otra risa, ésta más rota que la anterior—. Jesús. ¿Realmente tienes tanta prisa? Ella no está embarazada ya, ¿verdad?

Edward se dejó caer en el sofá con un gemido.

—Cristo, Tanya, por favor no empieces de nuevo. —Se frotó la frente, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza comenzar—. Sé lo que piensas. Sé que no me crees, pero ¿podemos estar de acuerdo en que ese no es el punto? Tú y yo somos los únicos responsables de este matrimonio. Si no me vas a creer, ¿podemos estar de acuerdo en eso?

Ella sorbió por la nariz, mirando a otro lado y limpiándose los ojos de nuevo. Tardó un minuto para calmarse, pero entonces asintió.

—Escuché lo que dijiste el lunes —dijo, sonando derrotada ahora. Suspiró—. Y tienes razón, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que tienes razón. Soy adicta al trabajo. Esa mirada en tu cara, ¿la que pones al cancelar nuestros planes a último minuto, o cuando te envío a otra cena familiar solo? Esa mirada es la pesadilla de mi existencia. Sé que eres tú quien tiene que lidiar con las excusas y la lástima. No es como si no pensara en eso en ese momento. Es solo que… ya sabes, estaba trabajando. Siempre pensé que esa debería ser una buena cosa.

Tomó una respiración profunda, más tranquila ahora.

—Entiendo que eres infeliz. Entiendo que quieres salir. Entiendo lo que hice, y no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora. No es un misterio para ninguno de los dos. Ahora, solo quiero saber cómo lo hizo.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, mientras trataba de controlar su temperamento.

—Es lo único que no tiene sentido, Edward. Sí, entiendo que pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, pero nunca has tenido problemas al ser amigo con una mujer. ¿Cómo demonios consiguió que te enamoraras de ella? ¿Qué dijo? Porque también la conozco. Sé lo que ella quiere de la vida, y eso…

—¡Detente! —La palabra salió más aguda y fuerte de lo que pretendía. Le tomó una cantidad considerable de fuerza de voluntad para modular su tono—. Solo detente. Por el amor de Dios. Tú fuiste lo que nos pasó.

Tanya resopló.

—Te dije que entiendo esa parte. Todo es mi culpa. No fui una buena esposa.

—No. Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando. Tú fuiste lo que no nos pasó. —Hizo un gesto entre ellos—. Quise decir lo que dije el lunes. No hay nada de malo con las cosas que quieres en la vida. No eres una mala persona por querer invertir tanto de tu tiempo en el trabajo. Los dos debimos darnos cuenta que no queríamos las mismas cosas. Eso es todo lo que nos pasó.

»Pero tú nos pasaste a Bella y a mí. Esa es la respuesta a tu gran misterio. Tú me echaste de tu oficina para que pudieras concentrarte en el trabajo, y dejaste a Bella para pasar el tiempo conmigo. Estabas aliviada. Lo dijiste tantas veces, lo feliz que te hacía que ella estuviera allí para ayudarme a pasar el tiempo. No hubo seducción. Ninguno de los dos planeó esto. Nos diste más que suficiente tiempo para pasarlo juntos, e hicimos clic. Tan simple como eso.

Tanya no dijo nada a esto. Su cabeza estaba girada lejos de él, pero todavía podía ver que estaba apretando los labios en una fina línea, tratando valientemente de no llorar otra vez. No funcionó muy bien, porque su respiración aumentó un momento después.

Edward se dejó caer hacia delante, con los codos en la rodillas.

—No tuvimos una aventura. Me enamoré de _ella_. No de su cuerpo. No del sexo. Ella. Sé lo que parece, T. Lo sé, pero me has conocido prácticamente toda tu vida. Sabes que no te mentiría. Ver el tatuaje fue una gran conmoción para mí, y me tomó días averiguar cómo me sentía. No sobre Bella, pero sobre tú y yo. Verás, no estaba siendo honesto conmigo o contigo tampoco. Si no me hubiera dejado creer que podías cambiar, entonces todo el asunto de Bella nunca hubiera existido.

Tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento ante eso. Para bien o para mal, no estaba más que contento de saber que Bella existía, y que lo amaba.

Una vez más, Tanya se quedó en silencio, sin dejar de mirar lejos de él. De vez en cuando, sollozaba.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó, las palabras tan bajas que Edward casi pensó que se las había imaginado.

—¿Qué?

Finalmente volvió la cabeza hacia delante, pero todavía no lo miraba.

—Su tatuaje. En ti. ¿Puedo verlo?

La idea hizo que su estómago se retorciera.

—Tanya, vamos. No quieres verlo.

—Por supuesto que no quiero verlo —sollozó—, pero creo que lo necesito.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo necesito para enfrentar la realidad de eso. Hay una parte de mí que quiere prometerte que puedo cambiar. Puedo ser quien necesitas que sea, pero la realidad es que no puedo. —Tomó una respiración, pero como si el respirar le fuera doloroso—. Tengo que verlo porque necesito reconocer el hecho de que si me aceptaras de vuelta, tendría que verlo. Tendría que ver cada día lo mucho que querías a alguien que no era yo. —Lo miró—. Por favor, déjame verlo.

Le dolía el corazón por muchas razones. Entendía lo que ella quería. Ella quería acabar con cualquier amor que le quedara por él. Quería acabarlo para que fuera más fácil aceptarlo. Conociéndola como lo hacía, Edward pensó que probablemente también tenía que verlo para creer que esto realmente estaba sucediendo. ¿Y no había sido eso lo que necesitó para admitir que su matrimonio había terminado hacía años? ¿Ver la marca de otra persona en su cuerpo?

Edward se sentó derecho en el sofá y se quitó la camisa. Vio cuando los ojos de Tanya encontraron el tatuaje. Vio su corazón romperse.

—Cristo, justo sobre tu corazón —dijo. Presionó una mano en su boca, aspirando rápidamente y bajándola de nuevo. Le ofreció una sonrisa patética pero burlona—. ¿Piensas que eso significa algo?

Se encogió de hombros, poniéndose la camisa de nuevo.

—Sabes lo que los expertos dicen. Todo es casualidad.

—Siempre pensé que era un montón de mierda —murmuró Tanya—. Tiene que haber alguna lógica detrás de eso.

—Tal vez —concedió.

Tanya agachó la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo ahora.

—¿Es fácil para ti dejarnos ir? —preguntó, mirando hacia el sobre a sus pies.

—¿Fácil? —se burló, aunque sin malicia—. Esto no es fácil para mí, T. Ni de cerca.

—Simplemente no pareces molesto.

—¿Sabes que estuve fuera casi todo el fin de semana pasado?

Ella dio una breve inclinación de cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que probablemente ella estaba esperando que le dijera que estuvo con Bella, restregándole su remplazo en la cara.

—Estaba con Emmett —dijo—. Desahogándome. —Se reclinó hacia adelante, inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella—. Simplemente no quería que tuvieras que lidiar con eso. Y quería arrancar la bandita. Esa es la única razón del porqué de la rapidez con la que te entregué los papeles. —Bajó la voz a un tono suave, de disculpa—. No voy a cambiar de opinión. No pensé en nada más que en si quería o no luchar por nuestro matrimonio durante toda una semana y estar seguro de que no hubiera una posibilidad de que lo hiciera. Por eso es que estoy tratando de terminar con la parte fea lo más pronto posible.

Una vez más ella estaba en silencio. Se echó hacia delante y cogió su vino de nuevo.

—¿Crees que puedes conseguir lo que sea que viniste a buscar y dejarme en paz por un tiempo? —preguntó sin rencor.

Edward dudó.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

Ella resopló, pero sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba ligeramente.

—No te preocupes. —Soltó un largo y lento suspiro—. Llamé a Irina y Kate. Probablemente estarán aquí dentro de media hora.

En otras palabras, ella finalmente le dijo a alguien.

—Supongo que es mejor que me marche antes de que pateen mi trasero, ¿eh?

Otra pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Está bien. —Se puso de pie. Después de un momento se acercó a ella, pero solo le tocó el brazo, sin querer hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho—. Lo siento.

—Sí —susurró—. Yo también.

* * *

Gracias a ustedes llegamos a los **¡500 rr!** No tengo palabras para agradecerles el apoyo que le han dado a esta traducción, y por eso se los agradezco con un capítulo de regalo.

 **A las chicas que dejaron su rr: freedom2604, anybella, Prisgpe, AriiPattinson, labluegirl94, Mi marida, IngridMMP, minerva, Dess Cullen, sally, BM Cullen, Yabeja, kstew patz, Kriss26, js2506, bitha-granger, Barbara Cullen, jupy, fathy hurtado, liduvina, Ericastelo, Blapagu, Jade HSos, Bitah, rosy canul, karen lira, Roxii C, Sra. Mclean, Pera l.t, SkyC, EmmaBe, EbyCmasen, loverobert13, patymdn, Lunita Black27, bbluelilas, Lizzy-0401, Yoliki y los anónimos.**

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Sarai.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

 _Edward: ¿Puedo recogerte en el aeropuerto?_

El corazón de Bella se agitó. Se frotó los ojos y vio el texto de nuevo, asegurándose que no estaba alucinando.

No era una buena idea. Bella ya estaba agotada. Había estado corriendo, corriendo, corriendo por tres semanas seguidas. Ajustarse a la diferencia horaria y a la idea surrealista de que había sido empujada al rol de reportera internacional no le había dado mucho tiempo para ordenar su cabeza. Iba a estar volando durante mucho tiempo. No era de extrañar que no durmiera mucho en el vuelo a casa por estar repasando los detalles de su historia. Luego, tenía que ocuparse de la diferencia de horario de nuevo.

No había manera de que saltara directamente de todo eso a lo que demonios fuera a pasar entre Edward y ella. El corazón se le aceleró ante la idea. Envuelta en lo que estaba haciendo en Israel, había sido al menos más fácil no pensar en lo que le esperaba en casa. Se habían enviado mensajes de texto, pero no habían discutido nada. Edward la estaba dejando concentrarse en el trabajo, y ella lo estaba dejando concentrarse en el divorcio.

¿Qué estaba a punto de pasar? ¿Qué quería Edward? ¿Qué quería Bella? ¿Qué iba a pasar con su trabajo? Bueno. Edward estaba enamorado de ella y ella estaba enamorada de él, ¿pero qué significaba eso para el resto de su vida? ¿Estaba volviendo a casa a un novio-técnicamente-todavía-casado? Debería al menos estar bien descansada y no desfasada antes de tratar de lidiar con todo eso.

 _Bella: Me gustaría mucho eso._

Gimiendo por su estupidez, Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama del hotel, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Gritó, emocionada a pesar de todo. Al parecer, el amor te convertía en un loco. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, y eso era loco también. Había pasado semanas enferma de amor por este hombre. La idea de que en realidad pudiera tenerlo era intoxicante.

Y esa era otra razón por la que bajarse del avión desde Israel a sus brazos no era aconsejable. No podía dejar de preguntarse si el sexo estaba sobre la mesa.

Era algo razonable en lo que pensar, ¿verdad? Estaban enamorados. El sexo no era la única manera de expresar el amor, por supuesto, pero era la que había saltado primero a su mente. Desde que había estado en Israel, había tenido más de una fantasía sobre tocar la espiral de su tatuaje donde estaba en su pecho. Y luego dejar que sus dedos se deslizaran hacia abajo.

Bella se dio la vuelta de nuevo, mirando hacia el techo. Iba a ser una larga noche.

 _ **~0~**_

La noche fue larga. El vuelo fue una tortura. Finalmente, estaba de vuelta en Estados Unidos. Casi tan pronto como las ruedas del avión estaban en el suelo, Bella envió un texto.

 _Bella: El avión aterrizó._

 _Edward: Estoy aquí._

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Se arregló el pelo con los dedos, tratando de no dejar que la repentina oleada de vértigo sacara lo mejor de ella.

—Esa es la mirada de una mujer a quien alguien la espera afuera.

Bella se sonrojó y miró a su compañero de asiento, un hombre de mediana edad que había sido amable en el vuelo.

—Sí —dijo, revisando sus pertenencias mientras esperaba su turno para bajar del avión.

—¿Novio?

Bajó la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa. _Tal vez._

—Sí.

—Pásala bien —dijo el hombre con un guiño.

La cola para bajar del avión parecía tomar mucho tiempo. Bella tuvo que calmarse para no rebotar en sus pies. Finalmente, estaba libre de la multitud. Se movió más rápido, esquivando a las familias y a las personas que no estaban apuradas. Bella se preguntó si la pasarela del aeropuerto se había hecho más grande. Estaba tan impaciente, pero al fin —al fin— estaba en la escalera mecánica.

Su piel cosquilleaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Trató de mantener en control su gusto por la teatralidad; esta no era una película después de todo. Excepto que era totalmente una escena sacada de las películas.

Edward estaba esperándola al final de las escaleras mecánicas. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia abajo al principio. Pero en la fracción de segundo que estuvo a la vista, levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos buscaron sobre la multitud de gente en las escaleras. La encontró.

A pesar de su charla motivadora, Bella no pudo evitar su amplia sonrisa. No tuvo tiempo de sentirse avergonzada antes de que él le devolviera la sonrisa, con los labios estirados tan amplios. El latido del corazón de Bella se aceleró. Si no hubiera gente en su camino, correría hacia él. Bien podría completar el momento de película a ese punto, ¿cierto?

Edward se separó de la pared, acercándose lo más posible sin entrar en el camino del tráfico. Tan pronto como ella estuvo libre de las escaleras, aceleró el paso. Dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba a sus pies, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello al mismo tiempo que los brazos de él se envolvieron en su cintura. Se rio, un sonido sin aliento y vertiginoso. Los dedos de él rozaron a lo largo de su costado. Sus ojos brillaron cuando tomó el rostro de ella en sus manos. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para disfrutar de la forma en que su sonrisa emocionada se convirtió en gentil antes de besarla.

Bella gimió.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo en Israel, algo en ella había desaparecido. O tal vez, había sido como si tuviera un peso en el pecho, causando que nunca se sintiera bien. En sus brazos, mientras sus labios se movían juntos, ese peso desapareció. Lo que estuviera mal se arregló. Estaba en casa. Su mundo entero había cambiado, pero estaba a salvo y adorada.

Uno de los otros viajeros los pasó rozando ligeramente, empujándolos. Bella se sorprendió, perdiendo el equilibrio. Con su brazo enroscado de forma más segura en su cintura, él miró a un lado, con los ojos entrecerrados siguiendo al viajero grosero por un momento.

Bella se rio.

—Deberíamos quitarnos del camino.

Se volvió hacia ella y sus rasgos se relajaron. Enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y se llevó la mano a los labios, besando sus nudillos mientras la miraba.

—Me alegro que estés de vuelta —dijo en voz baja.

—Yo también.

 _ **Edward**_

Edward se preguntó si Bella había imaginado los escenarios en su cabeza sobre cómo esto iba a resultar. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado así de nervioso. Pero era un buen tipo de nervios. No de la clase que retorcía el estómago y te hacía sudar frío.

No. Eran nervios mezclados con la dulzura del nuevo amor. Edward tomó su mano y se puso su bolsa al hombro mientras caminaban juntos hacia el reclamo de equipaje. Eran nervios mezclados con la felicidad que lo recorría cada vez que volteaba a observarla solo para verla devolviéndole la mirada, sus ojos iluminados con entusiasmo.

Aun así, tenían que tocar el tema, con todas las preguntas que había sin resolver entre ellos. Dio unos golpecitos en el volante mientras se metían al auto. Primero lo primero.

—¿A dónde? —Tuvo cuidado de mantener un tono ligero y libre de intenciones. Lo último que quería hacer era dejarla ir de nuevo, pero era consciente del hecho que ella había estado viajando todo el día después de tres largas semanas. Le ofreció la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, y eso le dio la fuerza que necesitaba—. Estoy seguro que quieres ir a casa a dormir.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Son las tres de la tarde.

—¿Qué hora es en tu cabeza?

Ella se rio.

—¿Quién sabe? Estoy confundida. —Suspiró mientras movía sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando—. No quiero ir a casa todavía. —La escuchó tragar duro—. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?

Edward se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Luego consideró las siguientes palabras que iba a decir. No quería que ella pensara que estaba presionándola.

—Me fui de la casa —dijo en voz baja—. Tengo un apartamento por ahora. Podemos ir ahí, si quieres. Para hablar. —Se aclaró la garganta—. O podemos hablar mientras cenamos. Debería alimentarte. ¿Tienes hambre?

Se mordió el interior del labio. Cristo, estaba tan nervioso.

—¿Te fuiste de tu casa? —preguntó Bella, sonando triste.

Edward se recordó que sabía que parte de lo que tenían que hablar con Bella tendría que incluir a Tanya. Era natural. Incómodo, pero natural.

—Irónico de alguna manera, la casa significa más para Tanya que para mí. —Masajeó la piel entre el pulgar y el dedo índice de ella con su pulgar—. Tenía todas las cosas que ella quería. Cocina grande. —En la que raramente cocinaba algo—. Una oficina llena de estanterías. —Que acumulaban libros que ella nunca leía—. Es probable que ella compre mi parte de la casa.

—Me gustaría ver tu apartamento —dijo Bella después de un momento. Podría haber parecido una frase seductora, excepto que ella sonaba tan nerviosa como él se sentía.

A pesar de sí mismo, el deseo se retorció en sus entrañas. Ignoró ese impulso antes que pudiera formarse.

—Casa Cullen entonces.

Mientras conducía, le contó a Bella, tanto como era respetuoso, sobre las cosas terribles de terminar un matrimonio. Él y Tanya estaban siendo civiles. Ninguno de ellos estaba peleando por dinero, por lo que no había dificultades financieras con que lidiar. Todo era muy digno.

El corazón de Edward dolió mientras contaba esto, y volvió a preguntarse qué demonios había estado haciendo todos estos años. Aparte de todo el drama de enamorarse de otra mujer, el fin de su matrimonio actual fue decepcionante. Se sintió aliviado de muchas maneras, pero al mismo tiempo, le hizo doler el corazón.

Pero luego miraría a un lado y ver a Bella allí, sentir su mano en la suya, nunca dejándola ir, y se recordaría que la vida no se supone que es un cuento de hadas. No se suponía que fuera perfecta. Si no se hubiera quedado en ese matrimonio sin salida durante tanto tiempo, no estaría aquí con esta increíble mujer.

De cualquier manera que esto resultara, no iba a lamentar que tenía la oportunidad de amar a Bella.

—¿Así que ella ya no está enojada? ¿Contigo? —preguntó Bella.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Tiene sus momentos. —Hubieron algunas discusiones más. Una o dos de esas habían sido un poco desagradables, pero Edward supuso que era de esperarse. Tenía mucho resentimiento por la frecuencia con la que tenía que inventar excusas por ella, y ese resentimiento se encendía cuando ella estallaba contra él por una u otra cosa. Pero la ira se extinguía rápidamente, como esas cosas hacían.

Esperó a que Bella le preguntara si Tanya todavía estaba enojada con ella. Lo estaba, pero hasta qué punto, Edward no lo sabía. Cuando trató de preguntar, Tanya se había cerrado.

— _Tú mismo lo dijiste, nuestro matrimonio es solo nuestra responsabilidad. Y te estás divorciando de mí, Edward. No tienes derecho a saber qué pasa con el resto de mi vida_ —había dicho ella.

—Me alegra —respondió Bella, y no preguntó lo que le esperaba a ella.

Llegaron al apartamento de Edward. Era un lugar agradable con vista a la ciudad. Escasamente amueblado, por ahora, aunque Tanya le había dado el amueblado de sala que él había escogido.

Bella se quedó junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el horizonte, y Edward no pudo evitarlo. Calor se extendió sobre él, y dio un paso adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella desde atrás y tirando de ella suavemente contra su pecho. Apartó el pelo de su hombro y le dio un beso en el cuello. Besó un sendero hacia arriba, rozando la mejilla antes de murmurar en su oído:

—Es tan bueno tenerte aquí.

Ella se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y atrapó sus labios en un beso.

Cristo, besarla se sentía tan bien. Se sentía mareado. Y la sensación de su cuerpo mientras sus palmas se movían de sus omóplatos a la parte baja de su espalda era perfecto. Pasó la lengua a lo largo de la línea de su boca, probándola, tragándose el pequeño gemido que hizo en la parte posterior de la garganta.

Tan bueno. Embriagador. Ella hacía tan fácil olvidar el plan no oficial.

De alguna manera, Edward fue capaz de obligarse a separarse. No todo el camino al principio. La besó un par de veces más —pequeños besos que trazaban la forma de sus labios— antes de recordar todo lo que tenían que hablar.

Dejó caer su mano para tomar la de ella. Se miraron el uno al otro mientras la llevaba a la sala y tiraba de ella hacia abajo con él al sofá. Pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y le besó el hombro.

—¿Cuándo te apareció mi tatuaje? —preguntó, sus dedos jugando en su espalda donde sabía que su tatuaje estaba oculto por su blusa.

Ella permaneció en silencio durante un latido.

—El día después del baile.

Se quedó inmóvil, su respiración dejándolo en un jadeo.

—Oh, Bella —dijo en voz baja. Recordaba haber pensado que ella estaba actuando un poco extraño, no como de costumbre. Resopló una risa sin humor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, y podía escuchar la inseguridad en su voz.

—No me estaba riendo de ti. —Acarició su mejilla, reconfortándola—. Me estaba riendo de mí. Iba a preguntarte por qué no me lo dijiste, pero me di cuenta que era una pregunta estúpida.

Ella resopló y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Cuál hubiera sido el punto?

Él inclinó la cabeza, estudiándola.

—¿No se te ocurrió preguntarte si yo sentía lo mismo? —Se le había ocurrido a él después de que su tatuaje apareció. Recordaba la forma en que lo miraba a veces, y se atrevió a tener esperanza. No había sido una sorpresa total cuando ella le demostró que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos—. Sé que era una situación complicada, ¿pero no te lo preguntaste?

—No creí que existiera la posibilidad —dijo ella con tono irónico—. ¿Cómo podría yo ser lo que quieres? Y no me refiero como a un problema de autoestima. Sé que soy una gran persona, pero eso no significa que yo sea lo que quieres.

Y allí estaba. Habían llegado a la inevitable pregunta de ¿lo harían o no lo harían? Sí, estaban enamorados. Intensa y desesperadamente. Pero los últimos diecisiete años de la vida de Edward eran un estudio en exactamente por qué el amor no era lo suficientemente bueno como para justificar una relación, mucho menos una vida juntos.

Desenvolvió su brazo de ella e inclinó su cuerpo para hacerle frente. Le tomó las manos entre las suyas, mirando fijamente la manera en que la piel de ellos parecía fusionarse. Suspiró.

—Sabes que eso es en ambos sentidos, ¿verdad?

Ella levantó los ojos, con incertidumbre en su mirada. Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y rozó sus labios en un beso rápido.

—Dime lo que estás pensando, Bella.

Bella volvió a bajar la mirada. Ella cambió su agarre, por lo que solo tenía una de sus manos entre las suyas, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Nunca quise estar enamorada. Toda mi vida, el amor como que me enojaba.

—¿Te enojaba?

—Sí. —La sonrisa de Bella era triste—. Porque no tiene sentido. Mi mamá se enamoró de un hombre que solía golpearla. Mi mejor amigo se enamoró en el peor momento, antes de que su vida fuera estable. Es tan indiscriminado que me enoja. Si el amor tiene que existir, ¿por qué no tiene ningún sentido?

Le tomó a Edward un minuto analizar su estallido. Ella estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, y él se inclinó hacia delante, presionando la comisura de su labio con la yema del pulgar.

—¿Estás diciendo que no tenemos sentido?

Ella lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos estrujando su corazón.

—¿Lo tenemos? —Tomó una respiración profunda, buscándolo—. Apenas estoy empezando en una carrera exigente. —Hizo una mueca—. Aunque eso podría estar en ruinas, ¿eh? —Sacudió la cabeza, obviamente no esperando una respuesta a eso—. Mientras tanto, tú ya tienes tu vida hecha.

—Bella, estoy en medio de un divorcio, por el amor de Dios.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Profesionalmente, tienes tu vida encaminada. Estás realizado. —Su expresión se volvió furtiva—. Tanya dijo… Y tiene sentido, ¿sabes? Tiene sentido que estés listo para empezar una familia. Cosas por el estilo.

—¿Quieres decir que estamos en diferentes lugares en nuestras vidas? —aclaró.

Bella asintió.

—Eso, y solo… Sabes de primera mano cuánto trabajo se invierte en una carrera como la mía. Sí, creo que Tanya se excede, pero habrá momentos en que el trabajo tendrá prioridad sobre ti. —Le soltó la mano y se abrazó a sí misma—. Odiaría que terminaras resintiéndome.

Él se rio.

—Lo siento. De nuevo, no me estoy riendo de ti. —Pasó los dedos por su cabello, tiernamente, empujando su pelo hacia atrás—. ¿Sabes qué día me enamoré de ti?

Ella lo miró con una expresión cautelosa.

—Me enamoré de ti la noche que te llevé a entrevistar a aquella mujer. Verte de esa manera, en tu elemento, fue un increíble regalo. Y después te tomaste el tiempo de explicarme por qué significaba tanto para ti. ¿Sabes que en diecisiete años de matrimonio, Tanya nunca hizo eso? Nunca compartió su pasión conmigo.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Como, ¿nunca habló contigo?

—Bueno, me contaba sobre su día, sobre la gente interesante que conoció. Cosas que pasaron. Pero nunca podía explicar por qué la emocionaba. —Negó con la cabeza—. Independientemente. El punto es, admiro tu dinamismo y tu amor por lo que haces. Que sepas lo que quieres, y que trabajes tan duro para obtenerlo me parece atractivo.

Dudó un momento. No quería asustarla al hablar tan en serio sobre ellos, pero se imaginó que lo entendería. Sin embargo, bajó la cabeza mientras hablaba.

—Creo que una buena pareja se supone que camina a tu lado. Parte de todo el punto de estar con alguien, estar en una relación, es que siempre tengas a alguien en quien apoyarte. Tu pareja debe querer que alcances todos tus objetivos, y debe hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte a llegar a donde quieres estar.

»El truco, la parte que Tanya nunca entendió, es el balance. Todo lo que haces en la vida, cualquier cosa que valga la pena hacer, requiere mucho trabajo, tiempo y esfuerzo. Así que, sí, te esfuerzas en tu trabajo, pero no olvidas las otras cosas que quieres hacer. Yo no debería ser la única cosa en tu vida, pero tampoco debería serlo el trabajo. Creo que tú ya comprendiste eso. Ya eres mejor amiga de lo que Tanya nunca ha logrado ser. Demoraste un informe porque era más importante planificar el cumpleaños de Jacob. Cosas como esa importan.

»Lo que creo que te preocupa, sobre si somos o no compatibles, va en ambos sentidos —dijo de nuevo—. Estás en un punto de tu vida donde tu libertad, por así decirlo, es importante. Es más agradable en muchos sentidos.

—Nunca fuiste libre a mi edad.

Los labios de Edward se contrajeron.

—Bueno, no, pero nunca quise serlo. Cuando hablamos, dijiste que te gusta estar sola.

Ella suspiró.

—Creo que dije que no me importa estarlo. No sería malo no estar sola. Por la persona correcta, quiero decir.

—¿Quieres hijos? —preguntó él después de un momento—. En general, quiero decir. No ahora.

—En algún momento —contestó con evasivas—, creo.

Él asintió lentamente, considerándolo. Se extendió y tomó sus manos otra vez, atrayéndola fuera de la bola protectora en la que se había curvado.

—No hay una fecha límite para mí en lo que a niños se refiere, sabes. Te dije que siempre asumí que tendría una familia algún día, pero nunca hubo ningún punto en el que fuera un plan sólido. Lo que sea que Tanya te dijo, no estoy interesado en engendrar solo porque sí. Sí, es justo para ti que sepas que quiero hijos, pero no mañana.

»Voy a ser claro contigo, Bella. Sin secretos. No soy un hombre de relaciones casuales. No está en mí. Quiero algo serio contigo. Eso no quiere decir que no podamos tomar las cosas con calma. Solo significa que quiero estar contigo.

»Y sé lo que eso significa. Créeme, sé lo joven que eres y en dónde te encuentras exactamente en tu carrera. Sé que nunca has estado en una relación. _Te_ conozco _,_ Bella, y te quiero tal como eres.

»Ahí es donde estoy. Quiero estar contigo. Solo contigo. Y sé a lo que te refieres sobre el amor. Me gustaría haberte conocido cuando era libre y las cosas eran menos complicadas. Pero eso no es lo que ocurrió. Hay un montón de razones por las que no soy un premio. Así que la pregunta ahora es dónde estás tú. Qué quieres.

A Edward le hubiera gustado decir que iba a estar bien sin importar cuál fuera su decisión, pero le había prometido que no iba a mentir. Si ella optaba por alejarse de él, estaría devastado. Se preguntó si ella sabía que tenía el poder para destruirlo.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda y temblorosa. Agarró sus manos fuertemente y cerró los ojos. Parecía que una eternidad había pasado antes de que ella levantara los ojos hacia él.

—Sabes, nunca fue una opción. He sido tuya durante meses.

Edward dejó escapar una respiración ruidosa, incapaz de ocultar su alivio. Se acercó a ella, prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella. La empujó con fuerza contra él, tirando y apretando hasta que la había sentado en su regazo.

—Bella —dijo sin aliento—. Bella, Bella, Bella. —Le llenó la cara de besos hasta que ella se rio. El sonido lo hizo tan feliz, que Edward pensó que podría haber rebotado hasta la luna—. Oh, Bella. ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo?

Ella se rio.

—No tengo idea. Te lo dije. El amor es un bastardo. No tiene ningún puto sentido. —Inclinó la frente contra la de él y le acarició la mejilla—. Te amo.

A pesar de que había visto su marca en ella, su admisión se sentía nueva de alguna manera. Más profunda. Solo más. La acunó más cerca, besando primero la punta de su nariz y luego sus labios.

—Te amo, Bella. Tanto.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por dejar su review capítulo a capítulo, es gracias a ustedes que llegamos a los **¡600 rr!**

 **Yani B, Mar, Karen McCarthy, Alex, Hanna D.L, EbyCmasen, Johi567, labluegirl94, Monique, Blapagu, Dajokaed, bella-maru, JeniZuluCullenM, Ericastelo, LunitaBlack27, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Prisgpe, Dess Cullen, anybella, Paty Limon, Cristal82, bbluelilas, Mon Carter, jesk, Beastyle, Marinismos, jupy, sally, UserName82, Tulgarita, rosy canul, Cullen-21-gladys, Meemii Cullen, YulBar, patymdn, Cris Pattinson, somas, js2506, Jade HSos, fathy hurtado, IngridMMP, GSwan, Bitah, Day Aguilar, Let Luna, BM Cullen, paosierra, brigitte, kstew patz, Sra. McLean, freedom2604, SkyC, Yoliki, loverobert13, Kriss26 y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

La pregunta que había invadido a Bella todo el tiempo que estuvo en Israel —lo harían o no lo harían— fue respondida. Su alivio era palpable, y a su paso, el agotamiento golpeó a Bella duro y rápido. Habría pensado que la euforia que sentía —sus besos hacían su sangre cantar— sería suficiente para mantenerla despierta, pero no. Eran las tres de la mañana en Israel. Habían sido tres semanas locas. Ser inducida de lleno en su trabajo, preocuparse sobre Edward, y preguntarse qué demonios iba a pasar, no había dejado lugar para un buen descanso.

Así que, a pesar de que besarse con Edward era una de las cosas más emocionantes que jamás había experimentado —los cosquilleos, buen señor— Bella se encontró asintiendo a mitad del beso.

—Oh, ves. Ya soy un mal novio —dijo Edward, reajustándola en sus brazos para que estuviera apoyada en él—. Debí haberte llevado a casa.

—Nooo. Lo sssiento. Estoy bien —dijo Bella, acercándose más. Él era tan cálido. Le gustaba el ruido de su pecho cuando se reía.

—Estás arrastrando las palabras, corazón.

—Pfft. No. —Frotó la mejilla contra la de él. Le gustaba la sensación de su barba en su piel.

Él se rio de nuevo, y al momento siguiente, Bella estaba volando. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward para mantener el equilibrio mientras la llevaba por el corredor.

—Whoa —dijo elocuentemente—. ¿Qué…?

—Silencio. Te estoy llevando a la cama.

—Oh, eres travieso. —Bella pasó los dedos por el cabello en la nuca de Edward—. ¿Me estás llevando a la cama?

Él hizo un suave sonido gutural y se agachó para besar sus labios. La recostó en una gran y cómoda cama, y se recostó sobre ella, apoyándose sobre sus manos y rodillas. A pesar del cansancio, la respiración de Bella se agitó. Su sonrisa era la cosa más atractiva que había visto nunca, especialmente cernido pulgadas por encima de ella. Se inclinó y la besó, un largo, lento y perezoso beso, y luego se retiró.

—Cuando te tenga, Bella, quiero que estés plenamente consciente.

Se inclinó de nuevo, atrapando el poco aliento que quedaba en su boca con la de él. Besó sus labios una vez.

—Quiero que recuerdes… —la besó en la barbilla—, cada… —utilizó la nariz para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás y la besó en el cuello—, momento.

Bella gimió y se retorció debajo de él. Al diablo con el sueño. Seguramente no podía ser tan importante.

Edward retrocedió y se puso en cuclillas, con las manos sobre las rodillas. Pasó los dedos por su pierna y, con los ojos fijos en los de ella, le quitó un zapato y luego el otro. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con fuerza. Su respiración se entrecortó.

Él se puso de pie y arrojó sobre ella la mitad del cobertor.

—Duerme un poco, Bella —dijo, su voz aún ronca, sus ojos oscuros—. Después, deja que te alimente.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, Bella se estiró. Su sonrisa se suavizó mientras tomaba su mano y la dejaba jalarlo para sentarse a su lado en la cama. Ella no tenía nada en particular que decir. Sus pensamientos eran demasiado confusos. Solo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir todavía.

Se recostó al lado de ella, estirando su largo cuerpo alrededor del de ella.

—Solo un minuto —dijo, abrazándose a él—. Solo hasta que me duerma.

Riendo, Edward echó el brazo alrededor de su cintura y le acarició la espalda.

—Buenas noches, preciosa —dijo y le besó la nariz.

Bella se durmió con una sonrisa.

 _ **~0~**_

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, la habitación estaba considerablemente más oscura, pero el sol no se había puesto todavía.

—Malditas zonas horarias —murmuró, frotándose los ojos.

La conciencia regresó a ella con más rapidez entonces. Recordó dónde estaba, recordó el brazo de él alrededor de ella mientras se dormía.

La sola idea de que pudiera dormir así de nuevo, envió calor a través de su cuerpo. Había vuelto a casa a un nuevo y maravilloso mundo. Estaba feliz. Extasiada.

Su mano cayó sobre la sábana fresca a su lado. Era tan fácil de imaginarlo ahí, como lo había estado cuando se quedó dormida. O mejor aún, imaginarlo en su espalda, sonriéndole, esa sonrisa sexi de adoración. Era fácil imaginar su mano acunando su mejilla y luego…

Bella se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Se echó agua fría en la cara, tratando de mitigar el rubor de sus mejillas. Se miró en el espejo del baño, a su sonrisa irónica.

—Adelantándonos un poco, ¿no? —le murmuró a su reflejo.

¿Pero se estaba adelantando? _Cuando_ te tenga, había dicho él. No había ninguna duda, y ¿por qué debería haberla? Estaban enamorados, y estaban juntos.

Bella se enderezó y se quedó mirándose a los ojos. Era una mujer fuerte, segura, atractiva, se recordó. Dio un golpecito con el dedo sobre la encimera del baño, fingiendo que no estaba tan nerviosa como se sentía.

Nada que temer. Éste era Edward.

Se volvió hacia la pequeña habitación que solo podía ser el armario de Edward, una idea formándose en su cabeza.

Unos minutos más tarde, se movió por el pasillo, abriendo y cerrando los puños a los lados. Respiró hondo. El olor que impregnaba el apartamento la hizo dudar sobre su plan. Él había cocinado.

Corrección, todavía estaba cocinando. Se detuvo un momento para admirar la vista. Él se movía alrededor de la cocina, tarareando la suave música que estaba sonando. La sonrisa jugando en sus labios era una maravilla para ver. Parecía tan contento.

Cuando él se dio la vuelta hacia la estufa, Bella se movió hacia adelante. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le dio un beso con la boca abierta a su camisa, sobre su hombro. Él hizo un ruido, como una especie de gruñido de satisfacción.

—Buenos días, solecito. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Ajá. —Dejó que sus dedos jugaran sobre su vientre—. Eso huele bien.

—Te gusta la carne de cerdo, ¿verdad? Me gustan las chuletas de cerdo. Pueden ser comida elegante o cómoda cuando se te antoja. Un corte muy diverso de carne que se presta para la diversidad.

Ella ocultó la sonrisa contra su espalda, adorando a este hombre más de lo que sabía cómo hacer frente.

—Sí, me gusta la carne de cerdo. Parece que optaste por elegante hoy.

—Mm. Tenía tiempo, o pensé que lo tenía. Creí que estarías dormida por lo menos otra… —Se dio la vuelta y su aliento lo dejó en una ráfaga—. Santa mierda.

Bella se mordió el interior del labio para evitar sonreír.

—Pensé en cambiarme a algo un poco más cómodo. —Para ser exactos, su camisa de botones y nada más—. Espero que no te moleste.

Él se rio, el sonido crudo. Sus ojos seguían clavados hacia abajo. Le habría tomado el pelo si no estuviera tan complacida. Se sentía atractiva como Angelina Jolie.

—¿Molestarme? —preguntó, su voz en un ruido sordo—. Bella, no. Oh, no, no me molesta.

Bella dio un paso adelante. Él no se movió. Así que se acercó de nuevo y llegó junto a él para apagar la estufa. Eso llamó su atención. La miró, parpadeando.

La mirada atónita de su rostro se desvaneció, reemplazada por una de travesura una fracción de segundo antes de que Edward se lanzara sobre ella. Ella gritó y se encontró brevemente en el aire. La dejó sobre el mostrador y se inclinó, las palmas a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras la besaba. Besó sus labios, su cuello. Con los dedos le hizo cosquillas en los lados, y ella se rio, atrapando sus dedos.

Con los ojos en los de ella, se dejó caer de rodillas delante de ella. La respiración de Bella se detuvo. El corazón le dio un vuelco mientras él pasaba sus dedos en su rótula, por su pierna. Le tomó la parte posterior del tobillo y sus ojos finalmente bajaron.

—Ahí está —dijo Edward en un susurro. Le agarró bien el tobillo derecho, levantándolo.

Bella observó, atrapando el labio entre sus dientes, mientras Edward veía su tatuaje, adulterado como estaba. Él frunció el ceño. Bella se estremeció mientras él trazaba las líneas de la vid.

—Es una cuestión de control —dijo Bella, luchando por mantener la voz firme—. Te lo dije. El amor me molestaba. No me gustaba la idea de que no tuviera control sobre si enamorarme o no de alguien, y que no pudiera controlar quién me amaba. Creo que solo necesitaba marcarme a mí misma. —Ella extendió la mano, pasando los dedos por su pelo—. ¿Te decepciona?

Él la miró mientras dejaba caer la pierna. Volvió la cabeza para besar a un lado de su rodilla.

—Sí y no. —Se puso de pie y le dio un beso, ahuecando su mejilla mientras se alejaba—. Me gusta llevar tu marca, así que sí, me encantaría verla en ti. —Enroscó un mechón de su cabello en su dedo—. Pero más que eso, te admiro. —Él tomó su mano y la presionó sobre su pecho, justo donde sabía que estaba su marca—. Siempre pareces encontrar la manera de vivir la vida en tus propios términos.

Bella resopló suavemente, pero estaba contenta. Pensó que él estaba delirando un poco, su vida la había vivido de cualquier manera menos en sus propios términos desde que había encontrado el tatuaje de él en su cuerpo, pero era agradable saber que pensaba tan bien de ella.

Una vez más, los ojos de él vagaron por su cuerpo.

—Bella —dijo, y la palabra salió en un estruendo que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Pasó la punta del dedo a lo largo de su muslo interno—. ¿Tienes idea de lo intensamente erótico que es verte así?

Al instante, el aire entre ellos se volvió caliente y pesado. El tipo de atmósfera que la hacía sentir como si estuviera usando demasiada ropa. Se bajó de la encimera. Estaba tan cerca, que se apretó contra él cuando lo hizo. Con los ojos fijos en los suyos, un truco que había aprendido de él, dejó que su mano se extendiera en su pecho. El corazón de él latía tan rápido como el de ella. Ella dejó caer la mano entre ellos y la ahuecó entre las piernas de él.

—Creo que tengo una idea. Sí.

Él gimió, el sonido como un gruñido, y deslizó el brazo alrededor de su cintura, aplastándola contra él. Su beso no fue suave. Bella gimió, abriendo la boca para él mientras se arqueaba.

Con la misma rapidez con que había empezado, Edward dio un paso atrás. Estaba jadeando. Se frotó la parte posterior del cuello, pareciendo encantadoramente confundido.

—Debería alimentarte. Debes tener hambre.

Estaba nervioso, se dio cuenta. Tan nervioso como ella. Quizás más. Bella no era ajena al hecho de que esto tenía que ser al menos un poco incómodo. Enlazó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a presionar diminutos besos a lo largo de la fuerte línea de su mandíbula.

—¿Tú tienes hambre?

—¿De comida? —se burló e inclinó la cabeza para atrapar sus labios. Este beso era más dulce, pero no carente de calor. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar, frotando su espalda—. Solo quiero cuidar de ti.

Ella pasó el pulgar a lo largo de su mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Quiero cuidar de ti también. —Se preguntó si él podía comprender lo mucho que en realidad quería hacerlo. Él no había tenido suficiente de eso, alguien que cuidara de él más que profesionalmente. Tragó y lo besó de nuevo—. Pero en este momento, lo único que quiero es a ti.

Con sus manos en la cintura de ella, los volteó un poco para que pudieran caminar hacia atrás, besándola mientras lo hacían.

—Me tienes, Bella. Soy tuyo.

Se callaron entonces, salvo por suaves gemidos y el golpe de sus labios que se movían juntos. Se dirigieron hacia atrás, tropezando una vez cuando el fervor sacó lo mejor de él. La apretó contra la pared, cada línea de su cuerpo contra cada línea del de ella. Bella presionó de vuelta, incapaz de obtener suficiente.

—Te quiero —dijo ella con un gemido—. Todo de ti.

La tomó en sus brazos, llevándola por segunda vez en la noche hacia su dormitorio. Esta vez, sin embargo, ella estaba completamente despierta, tirando de su camisa como si pudiera quitársela mientras aún estaban en el pasillo.

—Manos afuera, Swan —dijo él en tono de burla ahora que la había colocado en el centro de su cama. Estaba sobre ella en un latido, su peso sobre ella mientras la besaba. Él atrapó sus manos y las sujetó a ambos lados de su cabeza en la cama. La respiración de Bella se detuvo ante la vista de su sonrisa, traviesa y peligrosa—. Ves, te vestiste para mí. —Bella se estremeció mientras él pasaba los dedos arriba y abajo por sus costados—. Y este es un regalo que quiero desenvolver.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar apoyado en un codo, mirándola. La besó larga y lánguidamente mientras su mano libre desabrochaba cada botón. Él gimió cuando sus dedos encontraron la piel desnuda. Ella no llevaba sujetador, a pesar de que llevaba las bragas bonitas que se había puesto especialmente para él.

—Cristo —murmuró en voz baja, sus ojos recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Bella se sorprendió por la emoción tan visceral que era tenerlo viéndola de esa manera. Su piel, donde sus ojos vagaban, estaba viva y consciente como si él la hubiera tocado. Se mordió el labio, ahogando un gemido.

Sus dedos errantes encontraron un pequeño tatuaje justo encima del hueso de la pelvis. Trazó el patrón, el intrincado detalle de una flor que se abría en un cactus. Un símbolo de donde ella venía, donde la belleza puede florecer a pesar de la diversidad. Él la miró.

—¿Obra tuya? —preguntó, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ella se estiró, ahuecando su mejilla. La besó en la yema del dedo pulgar cuando lo movió al otro lado de sus gruesos labios.

—Tú eres el único al que he amado —susurró.

Su aliento se entrecortó, sus ojos se oscurecieron y ampliaron al mirarla. Se inclinó y la besó, un beso suave al principio. Rozó la punta de la nariz por su cuello y besó a lo largo de su clavícula.

—Oh. —Bella arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la boca de él se cerró alrededor de su pezón. Ella enredó los dedos en su pelo. Él ahuecó la mano alrededor de su otro pecho, pasando el pulgar en círculos mientras su lengua se arremolinaba y movía—. Oh, Dios.

—No del todo —dijo Edward, liberándola y enderezándose. La atrajo consigo, mirándola una vez más antes de empujar su camisa por sus hombros.

En lugar de recostarla, la giró, presionándola contra el colchón sobre su vientre. Sus manos vagaron sobre su trasero cubierto por las bragas, convirtiendo su sobresalto en placer.

Él suspiró, un sonido satisfecho, y un momento después, ella sintió sus labios en el hombro, sobre el lugar donde su tatuaje adornaba su piel. Ella se rio por la sensación cuando él la lamió ahí.

—No puedes apagar la llama —bromeó.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Él mordió la piel lo suficiente para hacerla aullar con sorpresa y luego alivió el punto de nuevo con su lengua—. No pasa nada si lo intento.

—No —dijo, la palabra un poco temblorosa cuando la mano de él vagó entre sus piernas. Frotó desde la hendidura de su trasero, sus largos dedos penetrando, jugando con el borde de sus bragas. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Bella estaba frotándose contra él, muriendo por su tacto, necesitando todo de él—. Dios, Edward, por favor. Te necesito.

Rodó encima de ella. Podía sentir su erección, aunque había demasiadas capas de ropa entre ellos, justo donde ella quería que estuviera. Él atacó su cuello con los labios, los dientes.

—¿Me necesitas, nena?

—Por favor.

—Lo pides tan bien. —La besó—. Eres tan hermosa, Bella. Tan buena.

Mientras murmuraba cosas dulces en su oído, extendió la mano entre ellos, de alguna manera alcanzando abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche. Sacó un condón, y la respiración de Bella se entrecortó.

No había ninguna buena razón para que encontrara tan caliente el que él estuviera preparado. Presionada debajo de él, su pene duro y excitado contra ella, supuso que estaba dispuesta a encontrar casi todo lo que él hacía caliente. Era solo la idea de él mudándose a este lugar, ya pensando en compartirlo con ella.

Edward se enderezó de nuevo, y Bella gimió por la pérdida de contacto. Sin embargo sus manos estaban de nuevo sobre ella en un latido, arrastrando sus bragas por sus piernas, ayudándola a quitárselas. La cama crujió cuando él se quitó su propia ropa, aunque las yemas de sus dedos trazando el patrón de la vid en la parte de atrás de su pierna, evitaron que ella le ofreciera su ayuda.

Cuando estaba desnudo y listo, la acomodó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Sus dedos frotaron sobre su ahora sexo desnudo, jugando con su clítoris.

—Te sientes tan bien —murmuró él, besándole el hombro—. Estás tan mojada y lista para mí.

Ella extendió una mano hacia atrás, acariciándole la mejilla y enredando los dedos en su cabello.

—Por favor. Ahora.

Con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, utilizó la otra mano para guiar su pene a su entrada. El gemido de Bella fue fuerte y lascivo, con los ojos cerrados apretadamente cuando la penetró. El estiramiento, mientras acomodaba su grueso pene, envió estremecimientos por su espalda, disparando placer a través de sus venas que la recorrió hasta los pezones y su centro. En esa posición, ella fue capaz de tomarlo profundamente, que era exactamente lo que quería. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella, llenándola, moviéndose en ella.

Cuando se enfundó por completo en ella, Edward se detuvo. Esta vez fue él quien gimió. Dejó besos con la boca abierta sobre su hombro.

—Tan bueno —susurró—. Eres perfecta.

Con la mano sobre el pecho de ella, la atrajo hacia arriba de modo que ambos estaban en posición vertical. Bella giró la cabeza, atrapando sus labios en un beso mientras empezaba a moverse en ella. Sus gemidos se mezclaban y vibraban entre ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la respiración fuera demasiado dificultosa para seguirse besando. Edward se apretó de nuevo hacia delante, acortando el espacio entre ellos, por lo que ella estaba apoyada en sus codos y él estaba inclinado sobre ella, con una mano en la cama, la otra alrededor de ella, acariciándola incluso mientras la llenaba.

—Oh, diablos. Oh, Dios. Edward —balbuceó Bella, girando las caderas mientras su pene rozaba el dulce punto en su interior. Sintió el placer aumentar, sintió sus paredes apretarse a su alrededor—. Más. Más duro. Por favor.

—¿Te gusta esto, nena? —Edward le dio un beso tembloroso en el hombro y gimió—. Cristo, Bella. Buen Dios. —Sus dedos acariciaron su clítoris con fuerza. El golpe de piel contra piel resonaba en la habitación—. Quiero sentirte, Bella. ¿Vas a correrte para mí?

Oh, Dios. Estaba a punto. Realmente lo estaba. La intensidad del orgasmo en ella era casi aterradora. No solo el aspecto físico del mismo, sino en la forma en que parecía sentirlo en lo profundo de su alma. Era algo para lo que no tenía contexto.

Hacer el amor, se dio cuenta. Ella lo amaba tanto. El sexo era bueno. Hacer el amor era el éxtasis. Eso era lo que ella sentía, éxtasis. Su visión se nubló, y gritó con su liberación. Ella oyó su grito, sintió el pulso de él en ella, con ella, y colapsó, con los huesos débiles sobre la cama.

Él colapsó encima de ella un segundo después, y aunque se llevó el poco aliento que quedaba en ella, a Bella no pudo importarle. No estaba lista aún para separarse de él. Su peso en ella, la forma en que estaba recostado sobre ella, era reconfortante. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para refrescar su sobrecalentado rostro.

Ella estaba temblando, pero también lo estaba él. Bella no tenía necesidad de preguntarle por qué estaba temblando. Era algo poderoso, esto que había entre ellos. Un amor tan intenso, y sabía sin preguntar que era diferente para él. Diferente de cualquier amor que había experimentado. Él encontró sus manos y las entrelazó lo más estrechamente posible.

Después de unos minutos, él gimió y se apartó de ella sobre su espalda. Ella se levantó un poco para poder mirarlo, y luego se puso de lado. El corazón se le aceleró de nuevo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando presionó la palma de la mano sobre su tatuaje.

Justo sobre su corazón.

Él abrió los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios. Apoyó una mano sobre la de ella y extendió la otra, acariciando el dorso de sus nudillos en un movimiento lento y fácil. Se miraron el uno al otro sin reparos.

Bella se lamió los labios.

—Oye, ¿Edward?

—¿Hmm?

No se preocupó en ocultar su sonrisa.

—Ahora tengo hambre.

La miró por un instante y luego se rio.

—Oh, ya veo cómo funciona. Ahora que la comida _elegante_ y bien planeada que hice para ti se enfrió en la estufa. _Ahora,_ tienes hambre, ¿no?

Bella puso ojos de cachorrito e hizo un puchero con el labio. Él gimió y luego se echó a reír de nuevo, poniendo su mano sobre su cara.

—Por el amor de Dios. Deja eso. Tú ganas. —Dejó caer la mano y la miró con clara adoración en sus ojos—. Tienes suerte de que te amo —bromeó.

—Lo sé. —Le dio un beso en los labios—. Ahora levántate, antes de que recurra al canibalismo. —Le mordió ligeramente el antebrazo.

—Oh, con amenazas como esa…

* * *

 **Ah, el amor...**

 **Les cuento que ya estamos en la recta final de la historia, nos quedan solo tres capítulos más y un outtake.**

 **Buenas noticias y malas noticias. La buena: hay secuela, la cual ya tengo autorización para traducir. La mala: aún está en proceso, y si quieren actualizaciones así de rápidas, tendrán que esperar a que la autora termine de publicarla primero.** **Ustedes dirán qué quieren. Vamos al paso de la autora o esperamos por las actus seguidas.**

 **Muchas gracias por las alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: bbluelilas, jessicacarolinanavarro, Lunita Black27, fathy hurtado, Dess Cullen, loverobert13, Barbara Cullen, UserName82, Kriss26, js2506, Joie Carlton, bella-maru, Ericastelo, patymdn, rosy canul, twilight-love1694, Blapagu, Daniela, paosierra, lkdv, Lizzy-0401, Diablillo07, Cullen-21-gladys, liduvina, carliztwilight, soledadcullen, SkyC, Sra. McLean, dory-25, Prisgpe, jesk, Yoliki, Jade HSos, labluegirl94, EbyCmasen, Hanna D.L, BM Cullen, AriiPattinson, Cris Pattinson, Brigitte, kstew patz, Sally, freedom2604, Mon Carter, Dajokaed, YulBar, Meemii Cullen, IngridMMP, Beastyle, Cristal82, natyb, JeniZuluCullenM y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Edward se despertó seguro de que todavía estaba soñando. Tenía que estarlo. No había manera de que algo tan asombroso pudiera ser real.

Bella rodó sus caderas, deslizando su sexo desnudo sobre su pene rápidamente endurecido, y Edward estaba un poco más convencido. Los sueños eran geniales, pero ninguna fantasía en la vida se había sentido tan bien.

Ella estaba a horcajadas, desnuda y gloriosa, el pelo todavía despeinado por sus dedos la noche anterior. En la primera luz de la mañana, ella parecía brillar. Tal vez no era que estuviera durmiendo. Tal vez estaba muerto, y ella era el ángel que lo llevaría al cielo.

O tal vez ella era un diablo travieso que venía a arrastrarlo al infierno, pensó cuando ella rodó sus caderas de nuevo sobre él. Sensaciones como esas no podrían ser clasificadas como algo más que un pecado.

—¿Ya estás despierto? —preguntó Bella, su sonrisa suave y para nada malvada como debería haber sido.

—¿Importa? —Sus caderas empujaron hacia arriba, en busca de ese dulce deslizamiento. Quería estar dentro de ella—. Pareces estar haciéndolo bien por tu cuenta.

—Sí, pero con la participación del público es mucho mejor. —Ella tomó su mano y la guio hacia su pecho.

Edward reprimió un gemido.

—Me encanta una mujer que sabe lo que quiere.

Minutos después, estaban pegajosos de nuevo. Él estaba tumbado sobre su estómago, y ella estaba recostada encima de él. El cuerpo de Bella estaba caliente. No solo fácil-a-la-vista caliente, pero caliente. Sin embargo, no quería dejarla ir. Aún no. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de la sensación de sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda.

En su bruma post-coital, le tomó unos minutos para averiguar lo que ella estaba haciendo. Estaba trazando el tatuaje de Tanya, el pequeño en su espalda baja. Volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Te molesta?

Sus ojos eran cautelosos cuando se encontraron con los suyos, pero no molestos.

—Eso sería una tontería. ¿Por qué iba a estar molesta por algo que sucedió cuando tenía… qué? ¿Siete?

Edward rodó sobre su espalda. La tomó de la mano y la guio a sus brazos.

—No tiene que tener sentido para que te moleste.

Ella empezó a subir la vid en su pecho con las puntas de los dedos.

—Nunca entendí por qué la evidencia de relaciones pasadas molesta a algunas personas. Te amo por lo que eres; todo lo que eres. Tanya siempre será parte de ti. No puedo decir que te amo si quiero fingir que tu pasado no ocurrió. —Hizo una mueca—. En realidad me estaba preguntando qué tan apropiado es un dragón como un talismán para Tanya. Ella me va a quemar viva, ¿no es así? Joder, necesito un nuevo trabajo.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward, besando su sien—. He complicado tu vida.

—Bueno, sí, pero eso aplica para ambos. —Suspiró, acercándose más a él—. Pensé en renunciar. Casi parece justo. Sé que ella no quiere verme. Pero no soy financieramente independiente. He buscado trabajo, pero fue un poco difícil, sabes, con toda esa cosa de estar en Israel.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Y podrías haber empezado a buscar anoche, pero te distraje —dijo fingiendo tristeza.

Ella le sonrió y le golpeó el pecho ligeramente.

—Eres una distracción, ¿verdad? —Se inclinó sobre él, provocando sus labios con los de ella y alcanzando entre sus piernas para acariciar su pene—. O tal vez es mi pequeño amigo aquí.

Edward siseó, con las piernas acurrucadas en reacción. Se rio, el sonido tenso.

—Cristo, eres insaciable. Está sensible, sabes.

—Seré buena —dijo ella, soltándolo, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago mientras lo hacía.

Él atrapó sus manos.

—No, no seas buena. No sabría qué hacer contigo si fueras buena.

—Puedo pensar en algunas cosas. —Bella movió las cejas, e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba. Edward reconocía una invitación cuando la veía. Se inclinó y la besó, sosteniendo sus manos. Ah, la gloriosa emoción del amor.

Con un suspiro, la soltó.

—Si no te dejo ir ahora, nunca lo haré, y ambos tenemos que estar en el trabajo, ¿verdad?

Bella se quejó, pasando un brazo sobre sus ojos.

—Esto va a ser incómodo. —Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, levantándose de la cama.

Ella siguió hablando, pero la mente de Edward se había quedado en blanco. Bella, para su gran deleite, había demostrado ser segura con su cuerpo. Ella no parecía consciente de su apariencia. Así que cuando se levantó de la cama, estaba completamente desnuda. Ella se estiró, y tuvo que preguntarse si le estaba dando un espectáculo a propósito.

Edward nunca se había considerado un hombre que prefiriera el trasero, pero dada la evidencia literalmente justo en frente de él, estaba empezando a cuestionar esa afirmación. Tenía una gran forma.

En realidad, toda la vista posterior era deliciosa, de arriba abajo. Su tatuaje decoraba el omóplato, solo eso ya era delicioso para empezar, hecho a la medida para su lengua y dientes. Él ya conocía y amaba la forma en que ella se estremecía bajo su tacto cuando pasaba el dedo por la espalda. Amaba la parte baja de su espalda y la curva de su trasero.

Luego estaba el tatuaje de ella. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente atractivo que tuviera piernas esbeltas y bien torneadas, la vid subía su pierna desde el tobillo hasta la parte posterior de la rodilla. Y a partir de ahí, su tatuaje retocado continuaba todo el camino hasta donde la pierna se encontraba con el trasero.

Bella chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara de Edward y él saltó.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

—Uh, sí, pero permíteme desviarme de eso por un momento, porque este tema es mucho más divertido. —Ella arqueó una ceja mientras alcanzaba su camisa descartada y se la ponía—. ¿Realmente tienes la libido de un chico de catorce años? Esta es la segunda vez que te distraes mirándome.

Aunque ella estaba tomándole el pelo, Edward sintió que su cara se sofocó. Se frotó la nuca.

—Bueno, efectivamente, supongo que eso es cierto.

—¿Qué?

—Piénsalo. —La observó mientras hablaba, nuevo en esto de tratar esta línea de conversación—. Solo he visto otro cuerpo femenino desnudo en carne y hueso, por así decirlo.

—Guau —dijo ella, su expresión un tanto afligida—. Eso es un poco fuerte. Bueno, supongo que no fuerte. Simplemente no lo había pensado de esa manera. —Su mirada se hizo furtiva—. Entonces, ¿estás seguro que no quieres tantear el terreno un poco?

Ella estaba bromeando, pero no lo estaba. Edward se levantó de la cama, tratando de alcanzar su bata. Se la puso mientras se acercaba a ella y la envolvía con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en un agarre suelto. La besó en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí? —preguntó, con la voz ronca.

Mirando hacia arriba, ella negó con la cabeza, los ojos un poco anchos por su cercanía.

—Bien. —La besó en los labios como recompensa, y los balanceó—. Porque sé lo que quiero. Ya no soy un chico de diecisiete años. —La sintió temblar en sus brazos y la besó de nuevo ligeramente—. ¿Eso te asusta? —No tenía ninguna idea de cómo no ponerse demasiado serio demasiado rápido, sobre todo cuando estaba muy enamorado de Bella.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Sí. —Ella apretó su agarre sobre él y lo besó, persistente, moviendo los labios con los suyos—. Pero me conoces. Tiendo a huir cuando las cosas me dan miedo.

La empujó con fuerza contra él y se limitó a abrazarla, disfrutando de la forma en que encajaba en sus brazos. Ella suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y balanceándose con él.

—Realmente necesito irme.

—Sí —dijo él, no dejándola ir—. Yo también.

—¿Puedo usar tu ducha?

Edward resopló.

—Por supuesto que puedes.

Ella levantó la cabeza, dándole una mirada traviesa.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —preguntó, su tono sensual.

Edward gruñó.

—Más que nada, pero nunca saldremos de la casa si lo hago.

Bella se puso de puntillas, besándolo una vez más, un beso largo y apasionado que rayaba en el borde de ser demasiado para que su débil fuerza de voluntad lo superara. Ella rompió el beso con un jadeo, dando un paso a regañadientes fuera de sus brazos.

—¿Qué te parece esto? Te dejo ir ahora, pero tenemos que pasar todo el fin de semana en la cama.

Cristo, esta mujer iba a ser la muerte de él.

—Eres tan exigente. —Suspiró—. Las cosas que hago por amor.

—Oh, sí. Cómo sufres. —Ella se rio y lo golpeó en el trasero en su camino hacia al baño.

Edward se dirigió a la cocina, sintiendo como si la sonrisa estuviera permanentemente grabada en su rostro. Tarareó para sí mientras revolvió en la nevera buscando los ingredientes para un desayuno abundante.

Él estaba feliz. Bastante feliz como para reírse de nada en absoluto.

No quería comparar a Tanya y Bella; en realidad no, pero ¿cómo podía dejar de notar la diferencia en su vida? Seguro, su relación tenía menos de veinticuatro horas de vida, y las cosas cambiarían cuando hubiesen pasado la ridícula emoción del nuevo amor, pero Edward no pensaba que fuera ingenuo creer que ciertas cosas no cambiarían.

Bella era naturalmente más atenta de lo que Tanya jamás había sido. Edward se había preparado a sí mismo para el hecho de que Bella quisiera terminar el trabajo sobre su historia tan pronto como regresó. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Israel, la mayor parte de su conversación se centró en lo que estaba haciendo, las experiencias que estaba teniendo, y el ángulo que tomaría para escribir la historia. Estaba emocionada y entusiasta con su trabajo.

Pero, de hecho, había terminado el artículo cuando aún estaba en Israel y lo había enviado a de su editor antes de que el avión despegara. Le había dicho que pasó la mayor parte del viaje en avión reforzando la historia, pero en lugar de salir corriendo para cumplir con su editor primero, le había dicho al hombre que llegaría hoy, dándole la tarde y noche con Edward.

Y ahora, se había comprometido a pasar el fin de semana, a pesar del hecho de que ella era nueva en su trabajo. Incluso si no lo lograba —sabía que llegado el momento de la verdad, era racional elegir su puesto de trabajo sobre un fin de semana de sexo—, que ella hubiera considerado en ponerlo a él, ponerlos a _ellos,_ en primer lugar, era nuevo.

Una vez más, no podía culpar a Tanya. Eran unos niños cuando recién se casaron. Para el momento en que llegaron al punto de tener que elegir entre el trabajo y su relación, su relación era algo a lo que ambos se habían acostumbrado. Estaba allí, era algo que siempre había estado.

Él había querido balance; estar allí para las fiestas de cumpleaños y bodas, viajar y tener nuevas experiencias, para pasar el tiempo ayudando, haciendo obras de caridad, y tener una familia propia. Tanya quería esas cosas, pero ni de lejos tanto como quería ser la mejor en lo que estaba haciendo, la mejor reportera, la mejor propietaria de un nuevo negocio, la mejor en el negocio. Edward amaba su trabajo, pero estaba contento con simplemente ser un buen arquitecto.

Bella había demostrado que iría más allá en su trabajo, de qué otra forma había terminado trabajando tales largas noches justo al lado de Tanya, pero nunca había renunciado a su trabajo de caridad o a sus amigos. A su edad, diablos, incluso en la universidad, Tanya ya había sido mala para mantenerse al día con los amigos. Edward no podía contar cuántas veces lo había enviado solo, diciéndole que se divirtiera en una fiesta de fraternidad con sus amigos mientras ella estudiaba.

No. Edward no pensó que estuviera viendo la situación con lentes color de rosa. Él y Bella eran una buena pareja, así de simple. Él estaba delirantemente feliz, y tenía muchas esperanzas de que esto fuera solo el comienzo de un futuro feliz, pleno.

Su cabeza estaba llena de nociones ridículas. Consideró exprimir el jugo de naranja fresco a pesar de que había una caja de cartón en perfecto estado en la nevera. Pero conocía a Bella mejor que eso. Lo que le agradecería más que jugo de naranja recién exprimido era un desayuno que pudiera ser disfrutado en cualquier lugar. Por lo tanto, tostó unos muffins ingleses, huevos revueltos estilo tortilla, y añadió tocino para un sándwich de desayuno improvisado.

Mientras se estaba preguntando cómo tomaba Bella su café, sonó un golpe en la puerta. Miró la hora. Era temprano, pero no tan ridículamente temprano. Su nuevo vecino de al lado era un hombre de edad, excesivamente amable que le gustaba mantenerlo informado de idas y venidas potencialmente sospechosas.

Edward abrió la puerta y su expresión paciente cambió a una de sorpresa y horror.

—Tanya. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Buenos días a ti también, Edward —espetó Tanya, con tono seco. Ella pasó junto a él y entró al apartamento, se dio la vuelta y lo miró—. Esperaba encontrarte antes de que salieras para el trabajo, pero ni siquiera te has vestido todavía.

Edward hizo una mueca. Solía estar listo para ir a trabajar de inmediato porque no había nada en qué entretenerse, pero no tenía el tipo de trabajo que le obligaba a estar en su oficina exactamente a las ocho. Él no lo dijo, sin embargo. Era mucho más importante conseguir sacarla de inmediato.

—Tengo que salir pronto. En serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Dónde está ahora toda tu mierda habitual acerca de cómo deseas que seamos amigos, ah?

—Tanya, este no es…

—Oye, ¿Edward? —llamó Bella desde el dormitorio.

Edward cerró los ojos.

—Mierda —dijo en voz baja.

Ajena a la trampa en la que estaba a punto de entrar, Bella continuó hacia la sala de estar.

—¿Dónde está mi equipaje? Por mucho que te guste, estoy bastante segura que no puedo ir a trabajar des… ¡Ah!

Bella se detuvo, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Tanya, vestida con nada más que una toalla. Toda la sangre había desaparecido de su rostro. En marcado contraste, los ojos de Tanya se entrecerraron, con las mejillas brillantes de color rojo de rabia.

Tanya se volvió hacia Edward.

—¿En serio?

—¿En serio qué? —preguntó Edward, tratando de mantener la voz firme mientras pasaba por delante de su pronta-a-ser ex esposa para agarrar las bolsas de Bella.

—¿Todavía quieres que crea que no estaban teniendo una aventura? Ella no lleva ni veinticuatro horas en el país.

Edward miró a Bella, poniéndose justo frente a ella para que tuviera que verlo. Puso su equipaje en sus manos.

—Vístete —dijo suavemente. Dándole la espalda a Tanya, articuló—: Te amo.

—Oh, sí. Protege a tu preciosa puta…

—Oye. —Edward se dio la vuelta y señaló con el dedo en la cara de Tanya—. Es suficiente. Esta es mi casa. No vienes aquí, sin ser invitada, a insultar a…

—¿Tu qué? ¿Tu jodida novia? Soy tu esposa.

—No estoy seguro de qué parte del divorcio no has comprendido.

La cara de Tanya decayó, y el dolor en sus ojos era inconfundible.

—Jesucristo. Ni siquiera te importa. Todo el tiempo que ella estuvo fuera, actuaste como si te importara, pero no lo hacía. ¿Qué fue? ¿Pensaste que no iba a firmar los papeles, liberándote de tu culpabilidad, a menos que escondieras a este bastardo vengativo en el que te has convertido?

—¿Soy vengativo? Tú estás aquí haciendo un berrinche, ¿y yo soy el vengativo? —Edward hizo un gesto con la mano—. ¿Quieres cortar esa mierda? ¿Qué diablos esperabas al venir aquí?

Tanya agitó los papeles que había estado llevando desde que había entrado por la puerta.

—Vine a hablar contigo acerca de nuestra casa.

—Sí —dijo Edward con tono mordaz. No quería lastimar a esta mujer, pero maldita sea, ella lo enojaba—. ¿A quién demonios crees que estás tratando de engañar? ¿Vienes aquí a la mañana siguiente que Bella regresó del exilio al que la enviaste? ¿Qué esperabas encontrar?

—No lo sé. Tal vez la prueba de que a mi marido por diecisiete jodidos años le importo algo en absoluto. —Su mirada se endureció—. Quiero saber qué fue lo que hizo ella, Edward. Me lo merezco.

—Jesucristo, no empieces con esa mierda de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…?

—¿Esto es entre nosotros? ¿Esto tiene que ver con nosotros? A la mierda con eso y a la mierda contigo. —Tanya se acercó a él, poniéndose justo en su cara sin tocarlo—. ¿Quieres seguir escupiendo esa basura de que deberíamos haber sabido hace años que no estábamos bien juntos? ¿Qué tal si enfrentas la realidad? No nos separamos en ese entonces. Ni siquiera hablamos sobre eso. Nunca pensaste realmente poner fin a nuestro matrimonio hasta que ella apareció.

Edward tragó con fuerza el nudo que se le había subido a la garganta. Siendo sinceros, no podía discutir con ese hecho.

Tanya resopló.

—Exacto. Y lo entiendo, Edward. Siempre te gusta hacer alarde de tu honorabilidad. No quieres pensar que me has abandonado en el segundo que tuviste disponible un coño, al igual que cualquier otra basura de hombre por ahí.

—Eso no es lo que pasó.

Edward y Tanya se giraron. Bella había vuelto a aparecer en el pasillo, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sí misma. Estaba vestida ahora, sin embargo, su expresión era vulnerable pero determinada mientras miraba a Tanya.

—Ninguno de los dos quiso que esto pasara.

La cara de Tanya se torció en una mueca. Ella dio un paso hacia Bella. Edward se movió rápidamente para ponerse entre ellas. La mirada de Tanya fue mordaz. Lo miró primero a él y luego a Bella.

—No te preocupes, preciosa —dijo en un tono de voz pacífico—. Papá está aquí para protegerte. Nadie puede decir nada malo de la bebé Bella. Pobre niña. Dios sabe que ella es tan inocente. Sin duda, solo se encontró, con los ojos abiertos, enamorada de _mi_ marido. Y él, un hombre que no ha volteado a ver a otra mujer durante diecisiete años, a pesar de, al parecer, oh mi Dios, estar en el peor matrimonio nunca, accidentalmente acabó enamorado de ella. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada para alentarlo. Por supuesto que te creo. ¿Quién no lo haría?

—Tanya… —comenzó Bella con la voz temblorosa.

—Bienvenida al mundo real, perra. Aquí hay una dosis de realidad para ti. Estás despedida.

—¡Tanya! —Edward dio un paso hacia ella. Ella se paró frente a su cara otra vez.

—Oh, ¿qué? Crece de una puta vez, Edward. ¿Querías tu libertad para cogerte a la pequeña puta con la conciencia tranquila? Deseo concedido. Pero no voy a verla pavonearse alrededor de mi casa, la revista que construí. También… —Se giró hacia Bella, entrecerrando los ojos—. Los reporteros de verdad terminan sus malditos trabajos antes de abrirles las piernas a hombres casados. Tu editor ha estado tratando de contactarte; quieres llegar a alguna parte en este negocio, te aseguras que tu historia sea publicada en la página. ¿Crees que vamos a detener todo porque estás demasiado ocupada de rodillas? Buena suerte con tus futuros proyectos.

Con eso, Tanya dejó caer los papeles que había traído a los pies de Edward, se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

 **Les cuento que en mi perfil está la encuesta para decidir cómo subimos la secuela, pero creo que es justo que sepan que Kristina tarda aproximadamente tres semanas en subir capítulo, porque tiene más historias en proceso.**

 **Y nuevamente agradecerles por comentar capítulo a capítulo, es por ustedes que llegamos a los ¡700 rr! Y fiel a la tradición, les subo capítulo extra.**

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. A las chicas que dejaron su rr: fathy hurtado, loverobert13, carliztwilight, Meemii Cullen, Sra. Mclean, bbluelilas, Diablillo07, UserName82, Sally, patymdn, rosy canul, js2506, Hanna D.L, BM Cullen, Ericastelo, Yoliki, nnuma76, Dess Cullen, Blapagu, EmmaBe, paosierra, Mi marida, Ana, Melany, Jade HSos, labluegirl94, Kriss26, IngridMMP, AriiPattinson, freedom2604, Silvana Ocast, liduvina, kstew patz, Paty Limon, Yabeja, GSwan, bitha-granger, JeniZuluCullenM, Mon Carter, Dajokaed, Prisgpe, jesk y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vaya contigo?

—Esa no es una buena idea. —Bella se enderezó después de atar sus zapatos y le sonrió a Edward. Se veía tan pensativo, que tuvo que reír—. Yo soy la que se supone que está nerviosa, ¿recuerdas?

Enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella cerca de él, y la besó suavemente.

—Odio las cosas que te dijo, Bella. No quiero que tengas que oír cosas como esas de nuevo.

—Incluso si me encuentro con ella, no va a hacer una escena en el trabajo.

Edward resopló.

—Supongo que su fiabilidad en esa categoría funciona a nuestro favor en este caso. —Él suspiró, alisándole el pelo hacia atrás—. No entiendo por qué se está desquitando contigo. Esto no se trata de ti.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Bella con tristeza. Lo besó en la barbilla—. No te preocupes. No le tengo miedo. No es tan inmadura como para tratar de hacerme daño. Ya me despidió, y al final del día, tengo la oportunidad de volver a casa a ti. De nosotras dos, yo soy la que sale ganando, incluso si estoy desempleada un tiempo. —Ella lo miró y sonrió—. Todo va a estar bien.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó y la besó en serio. Bella se relajó contra él, disfrutando de sus dulces y suaves besos durante unos minutos más antes de que tuviera que salir.

 _ **~0~**_

Era extraño estar atravesando la puerta de la revista de nuevo. Bella le había dicho una pequeña mentira blanca a Edward. Estaba nerviosa, pero no por encontrarse con Tanya. Ya había pasado por eso, su propio corazón roto por su parte en herir a la mujer. La pérdida de una mentora y amiga. Su enojo por la forma en que Tanya trató a Edward y las cosas que le había dicho a Bella. La exasperación. ¿No podían actuar todos como adultos?

No, por lo que Bella estaba más nerviosa era por lo que todos los demás iban a pensar. Mientras que Bella había trabajado con mucha gente en muchos departamentos de la revista, el hecho de que había trabajado tan estrechamente con Tanya significaba que no era parte de los chismes de la oficina. Ellos habían tratado de reclutarla muchas veces. ¿Quién más podría tener mejor chisme sobre la jefa? Pero Bella se les había escapado cada vez.

Quería pensar que, si no fuera por otra cosa, la vergüenza había detenido a Tanya de decirle a nadie en el trabajo lo que había sucedido, exactamente a dónde Bella se había ido. Pero tenía que haberle dicho a alguien algo sobre por qué Bella se había encontrado de repente desempleada.

Era cierto que su editor, Eleazar Santino, había estado tratando de comunicarse con ella la noche anterior, pero no lo había hecho sonar como si fuera un gran problema en sus llamadas telefónicas de seguimiento. Había pasado casi una semana desde que Tanya había llegado disparada al apartamento de Edward. Eleazar había conseguido hablar con Bella más tarde ese día para repasar el enfoque que quería dar al mismo, así como algunas preguntas de seguimiento para un segmento secundario.

Ahora todo lo que Bella tenía que hacer era firmar los papeles necesarios y recoger su cheque final.

Entró en la revista con la cabeza en alto, tratando de no parecer tan paranoica como se sentía. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, estaba claro que nadie estaba mirándola. Llegó a la oficina de Eleazar sin drama.

Una vez allí, se pusieron manos a la obra. Le mostró cómo el artículo había sido armado, incluidas las imágenes del fotógrafo con el que Bella había trabajado en Israel. Él se aseguró de que el nombre era correcto, y mostraba la biografía del periodista que firmaba cada artículo, indicando que Bella era una colaboradora, no un miembro del personal actual de la revista.

Eleazar suspiró cuando llegaron a esa parte.

—Probablemente estoy sobrepasando mis límites aquí, pero tengo que decirte, este es un trabajo increíble para un primer artículo. —Él se rio—. Ninguno de nosotros puede averiguar qué demonios hiciste. Primero, Tanya te envía en una historia que, disculpa que lo diga, no tenías por qué estar. En un nuevo departamento. Y no cualquier departamento, sino uno importante. ¿Sabes lo fácil que sería para uno de nosotros echar a perder un contacto internacional?

Él levantó una mano en un movimiento de apaciguamiento.

—Y no me malentiendas. Lo conseguiste. Esto es excelente. —Hizo una mueca—. Y eso es lo que hace que dejarte ir sea tan desconcertante. Si me hubiera preguntado, le hubiera dicho que hiciera lo necesario para conseguir que no aceptes cualquier oferta que te esté alejando de aquí.

Bella bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose y complacida en su mayor parte.

—No, uh… No hay oferta.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

—Entonces en verdad te dejó ir. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, chasqueando la lengua—. Escucha. No sé por qué todo se fue abajo con ustedes. Le dije que había tenido problemas para contactarte por teléfono, pero eso es… ya sabes, después de un vuelo internacional, eso no es nada. Es comprensible. Ella se volvió loca al respecto, pero no creí que fuera algo serio.

Él se inclinó sobre su escritorio, bajando la voz a pesar del hecho de que estaban solos en su oficina.

—La cosa es, que la jefa está pasando por un mal momento últimamente. Está atravesando por un divorcio. No sé si lo sabías.

Bella tosió en su mano.

—Uh, sí. Lo sabía.

—Por supuesto. Eres su asistente. —Eleazar asintió—. El punto es, ella por lo general es sensata. No sé qué pasó para hacerla reaccionar de esa manera, y espero que una vez se encuentre mejor, pueda llegar a lamentarlo en base a lo que veo aquí. —Él asintió hacia el artículo en su pantalla—. En cualquier caso, yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Tienes esto bajo tu nombre. Va a ser publicado mañana y será parte de tu portafolio. Vas a ser fantástica. Lamento que no voy a poder ser parte de tu carrera.

Unos minutos después, Bella estaba dejando la oficina de Eleazar con un generoso cheque final en su mano. Se le había quedado viendo al importe durante un largo tiempo. Un soborno, se preguntó. ¿Para no hacer un alboroto por la manera en que había sido despedida?

Bella casi se fue. Casi. Estaba confundida por la cantidad en su cheque de pago. Tanya tenía que haber sabido que Bella no tenía ninguna intención de causar una escena por la forma en que fue despedida. Bella pensó que era solo comprensible, aunque poco profesional, que hubiera arremetido contra ella. Irracional o no, Tanya tenía todas las razones para odiar las entrañas de Bella, y ella lo sabía. Entonces ¿por qué el gesto?

Había otras razones por las que Bella quería ver a Tanya también. Edward, en su búsqueda temeraria para separar su matrimonio y divorcio de su esposa de lo que estaba pasando con Bella, había cortado accidentalmente la relación de Bella y Tanya al instante. Había tanto que quería decir, no a la ex mujer de su novio, pero a su amiga y mentora. Dudaba que Tanya quisiera escuchar nada de lo que tenía que decir en ese momento, pero ella todavía quería decirlo.

Armándose de valor, Bella se giró y se dirigió en la dirección de la oficina de Tanya. Se sorprendió al ver su viejo escritorio vacío. Era extraño que Tanya no hubiera conseguido una nueva asistente en las cuatro semanas que había estado ausente. Descartando ese misterio, Bella llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Tanya. La mujer estaba menos que complacida de verla, pero solo se volvió de nuevo a su computadora mientras Bella entraba.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Tanya en tono cortante.

—Quería decir que fue un verdadero placer trabajar contigo. Aprecio todo lo que me has enseñado, y todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sinceramente, gracias por la oportunidad.

Tanya dio un resoplido.

—De nada —dijo, sin levantar la vista del teclado—. Por el esposo también.

Bella presionó la lengua contra el paladar, irritada. Ella sabía que el mejor camino para actuar era simplemente irse. Sin importar si Edward y Bella habían o no tenido la intención, lo que Tanya había o no había hecho durante su matrimonio, ella estaba sufriendo. Ninguna esposa abandonada debe ser forzada a trabajar con la mujer que la sustituye, profesional o no.

Pero Bella había tomado ese camino demasiadas veces, y le habían dicho muchas cosas viles. Ella estaba cansada de contenerse.

—Sí, tengo una pregunta de seguimiento si no te importa. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero el día que me entrevisté contigo, había una historia en tu escritorio. Era sobre cómo las palabras zorra y puta no se podían utilizar en cualquier contexto fortalecedor. Esas palabras tan solo pueden reforzar las normas patriarcales, la misoginia y la vergüenza del sexo. Así que, ¿con qué frecuencia, por curiosidad, publicas historias que en realidad no crees?

Tanya dejó de escribir. Bella vio que sus fosas nasales se ensancharon, y supo que había tocado una fibra sensible. Tanya era firme y abierta sobre la posición de la revista sobre todas las cosas de la justicia social. Tener su hipocresía tirada a la cara era lo peor que Bella podía haber hecho sin dejar de ser la mejor persona.

Al menos, era probablemente mejor que decirle a Tanya que había tenido el pene de Edward en su boca, rogándole y llamándola por su nombre, ni dos horas atrás.

Tanya la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué clase de mierda enferma es esta? ¿Vas a regodearte ahora?

Bella resistió el impulso de bajar la cabeza. Vio a su ex jefa directamente.

—No me estoy regodeando. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que ya me cansé de aceptar tu ira, y no necesito que Edward me proteja.

»Sé que él prefiere no hablar sobre mí contigo. Te lo digo por última vez, no lo seduje. ¿Pero independientemente de todo? Tu matrimonio nunca fue mi responsabilidad. Te respeto como reportera y como persona.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —dijo Tanya con una mueca.

—Sí, lo hago —afirmó Bella antes de que pudiera continuar—. La última cosa que quería era hacerte daño, y la única cosa que no haría para enmendarlo es renunciar a Edward, no que fuera mi decisión. Entiendo por qué no podemos ser amigas, pero eso no significa que tengamos que odiarnos. O por lo menos, eso no quiere decir que tengamos que ser despreciables.

—Oh, cállate. —Tanya rodó los ojos—. Sabes, entre más lo pienso, más creo que tú y Edward se merecen el uno al otro. Ambos prefieren escupir basura en mi oficina, lo cual es el pináculo del profesionalismo, déjame decirte. Ambos siendo honorables como si la vida solo les pasara, como los perfectos santos que son.

—No santos. —Bella se sentó enfrente de Tanya y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio—. Edward no va a responder a tus preguntas, y no creo que deba hacerlo. Lo creas o no, hacerte daño y terminar su matrimonio ha sido difícil para él.

Tanya resopló, pero no la interrumpió. Bella continuó.

—Así que, lo que desees preguntar sobre nosotros, pregúntalo. Te voy a contestar con sinceridad, siempre y cuando no sea algo que después le vayas a echar en cara.

La expresión de Tanya era cautelosa mientras se sentaba en su silla, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Bella.

—Qué lindos los dos —dijo, el tono todavía mordaz—. Protegiéndose el uno al otro de la malvada bruja del oeste.

Bella no se perdió el dolor en su voz. Este era, pensó Bella, el quid de la cuestión. Si Edward hubiera llegado a su epifanía, que no pertenecían el uno al otro y no lo habían hecho desde hacía años, sin tener que primero enamorarse de Bella, su separación con Tanya podría haber sido amistosa. Después de todo, nunca se había discutido el punto de que ella y Edward querían cosas diferentes, eran muy diferentes como para hacer una buena pareja.

Cuando Bella estaba en Israel, Edward le había dicho que él y Tanya se había llevado bien en su mayor parte. Solo cuando Tanya comenzó a presionar para obtener más información sobre Bella, o la arrastró a la conversación, fue que discutieron. Tanya estaba muy sola en todo esto. Por supuesto, ella tenía a sus hermanas para apoyarse en ellas, pero Edward tenía una pareja.

Debido a que Bella era, le gustara o no, parte de la ecuación, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Tanya nunca le había creído a Edward cuando expresó tristeza por el fin de la relación. El hecho, que Bella sabía bien, era que Edward estaba en conflicto. Porque sabía que Edward estaba enamorado de Bella, era natural pensar que Tanya dudaba de la sinceridad de su arrepentimiento y dolor. Sí, Edward tenía el corazón roto por finalizar su matrimonio, pero eso fue eclipsado en gran medida por la alegría que encontró en su nuevo amor. Y todos sabían que esa era la razón por la que Tanya realmente se había aparecido esa mañana, para probar su teoría de que Edward no estaba sufriendo en absoluto; que ella todavía se estaba acostumbrando a dormir sola cuando Edward ya tenía a Bella en su cama.

Bella se aclaró la garganta y suavizó su tono.

—Pregúntame.

Los ojos de Tanya se movieron hasta los de ella, la mirada en ellos dura y enojada.

—¿Cuándo te apareció el tatuaje de mi esposo? ¿Qué lo ocasionó?

Bella apretó los labios, tratando de fingir que su corazón no le martilleaba en el pecho. Debería haber sabido que iría directamente a esa pregunta.

—Fue la noche del baile. —Habló lentamente y creyó ver a Tanya encogerse. Pero la otra mujer puso su rostro en blanco después de eso, y no dijo nada. Bella continuó—: Edward fue un perfecto caballero. Pasamos la noche hablando con los otros acerca de nuestro trabajo de caridad.

—¿Haces trabajo de caridad?

—Sí, lo hago.

Tanya no dijo nada al respecto, pero miró hacia otro lado, por la ventana.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Bella continuó.

—Bailamos. No hubo nada diferente acerca de la forma en que actuó conmigo esa noche. Éramos amigos, y así es como actuó. Como mi amigo. —Había sido atento, y se sentía hermosa cuando él la miraba, pero no quería decirle eso. Simplemente la había admirado en su bonito vestido, eso era todo, pero no sonaría tan inocente ante Tanya en este momento—. Fue una buena noche, pero nada fuera de lo común sucedió. Nada que me hubiera hecho siquiera pensar en tatuajes o amor o hacer cualquier cosa con tu marido que no estuviera relacionado con la amistad. Fue mi compañero de cuarto quien vio el tatuaje, y fue un mal día para mí cuando lo hizo.

Tanya gruñó, pero todavía no hablaba. Bella también se sentó en silencio, preguntándose qué estaba pensando. ¿Estaba recordando que Bella había llamado reportándose enferma por primera y única vez ese lunes? ¿Estaba recordando que ella y Edward se habían ido a Hawái la semana después del baile, un viaje que Bella había planeado a la perfección?

—¿Estás diciendo que no se lo dijiste? —preguntó Tanya después de varios minutos en silencio—. ¿Tuviste su tatuaje durante semanas y no le dijiste?

—¿Habría tenido algún punto?

—Claramente, lo hubo.

—No tenía razón alguna para pensar que él sentía algo por mí además de amistad, Tanya —dijo Bella, orgullosa de sí misma por mantener su tono estable—. Nunca se me insinuó, nunca me vio de esa manera. Y además de todo eso, seguramente no dudas de lo mucho que te admiro. ¿Crees que yo quería estar enamorada del esposo de mi jefa? ¿Cuántas conversaciones tuvimos tú y yo acerca de lo enfocada que estaba en mi carrera? No estaba buscando una relación en ese momento, en absoluto, y mucho menos con un hombre casado. Encontrar ese tatuaje fue el peor día de mi vida.

—Pobre bebé —espetó Tanya, pero no había tanto veneno en su voz como al principio.

—No puedo obligarte a que me creas, pero tampoco tengo ninguna obligación de explicártelo. Me despediste, lo que tú y yo sabemos que no es profesional. Lo que fuera que pasara entre nosotras a nivel personal, profesionalmente, sabías que trabajé duro para llegar a donde estaba, y siempre por encima y más allá de lo que se requería. Si quisiera arrastrarte en una demanda por despido injustificado, sabes que lo podría hacer. No tengo nada que ganar siendo honesta contigo. Si deseas continuar pensando que Edward y yo teníamos una aventura, pregúntate exactamente cómo sería posible. A excepción del baile, cada minuto que pasamos juntos fue del otro lado de la puerta de tu oficina.

—¿Entonces cuándo? —Había una nota de confusión en las palabras, como si Tanya estuviera luchando para mantener sus emociones bajo control—. ¿Cuándo se enamoró de ti? ¿Cómo?

—Lo incluí en mi vida. Eso es todo.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Me dijo que se enamoró de mí la noche que me llevó a la entrevista con esa mujer. La trabajadora de la guardería. —Bella tragó saliva—. Yo estaba muy feliz, y cuando me preguntó por qué, le dije. Eso significó mucho para él por alguna razón.

Fue algo así como un golpe bajo. Bella sabía exactamente por qué había significado tanto para Edward, pero no quería ser la encargada de hacer la conexión para Tanya. ¿Podría verlo?, se preguntó Bella. ¿Podría ver que ella le había empeñado su marido a Bella, tanto por accidente al enviarlo a esperar fuera de su oficina, y literalmente? Técnicamente hablando, Bella y Edward habían tenido sus citas bajo la nariz de Tanya. Había sido un alivio para ella tener a alguien que entretuviera a Edward mientras ella terminaba de trabajar.

Esa fue la historia de cómo Edward y Bella se enamoraron, noches que se pasaron charlando y riendo juntos sobre sus programas favoritos.

—Me gustaría que te fueras ahora —dijo Tanya, su voz tranquila. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana de nuevo.

Bella se levantó y se fue sin decir una palabra.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por apoyar esta traducción desde el principio, y también a las que se han unido en el camino.**

 **Gracias por sus rr: elvia, jupy, Daniela Mata, Cinthia, Mon Carter, Dajokaed, freedom2604, Isa Labra Cullen, Minerva, kstew patz, Ericastelo, Lizzy-0401, anybella, EbyCmasen, Silvana Ocast, Dess Cullen, UserName82, JadeHSos, nnuma76, Barbara Cullen, IngridMMP, BM Cullen, Sally, js2506, Kriss26, labluegirl94, Yoliki, Cullen-21-gladys, Sra. Mclean, rosy canul, Bitah, Meemii Cullen, Bella-maru, JeniZuluCullenM, loverobert13, Hanna D.L, Roxii C, Diablillo07, EmmaBe, bbluelilas y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

—Todo se ve muy bien, señorita Swan.

Bella trató de no parecer tan esperanzada como se sentía. Eric Yorkie era el editor en jefe de un periódico que proveía a una buena parte del noroeste. El periódico tenía un alcance más amplio del que la revista de Tanya tenía. Algunos de sus reporteros habían terminado trabajando en periódicos multinacionales o incluso a transmitiendo en vivo las noticias. Sería bueno tener aunque sea un dedo del pie en incluso el último peldaño.

El señor Yorkie se echó hacia atrás en su silla y le arqueó una ceja a Bella.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta de la cual no está bajo ninguna obligación de responder?

Bella parpadeó.

—Um, ¿seguro?

—¿Qué demonios pasó entre usted y Tanya Cullen?

Bella bajó la cabeza, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas. Escondió una mueca detrás de su mano mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Esto era exactamente lo que había estado esperando. Ella sabía muy bien que Tanya tenía el poder de perjudicarla.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Bueno, ella no dijo nada. Voy a ser franco al respecto. Estábamos en una conferencia la semana pasada, y le mencioné que su currículo llegó a mi escritorio. No es a menudo que una de las antiguas asistentes de Tanya esté buscando trabajo. Por lo general ella recomienda a alguien. Perdóneme por ser directo, pero me dejó, ah, curioso.

—No seríamos periodistas si no fuéramos curiosos —dijo Bella, tratando de esconder la tensión de su voz.

El señor Yorkie se rio y asintió.

—Como dije, ella no dijo nada cuando le pregunté acerca de usted. Estrictamente profesional y todo eso. Es solo que nunca he visto su rostro retorcerse de esa manera. —Eric negó con la cabeza—. Lo que habría estado bien, excepto que ayer ella me envió un correo electrónico con una brillante recomendación.

Le tomó cada pizca de autocontrol que tenía a Bella para controlar su total y absoluta sorpresa. A juzgar por la diversión que cruzó el rostro del señor Yorkie, ella no hizo un muy buen trabajo. Él se dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre el pecho.

—¿Así que supongo que usted y ella tuvieron diferencias, ah, personales de opinión, pero que ella todavía valora su trabajo?

—Yo… Sí, algo por el estilo.

El señor Yorkie la estudió un momento y asintió.

—¿Con los labios bien cerrados, eh? Eso es comprensible.

—¿Conoce bastante bien a la señora Cullen? —preguntó Bella.

—Bastante —dijo con un asentimiento—. Trabajamos para la misma organización durante un breve tiempo hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Entonces, déjeme ponerlo de esta manera. Si me contrata, señor Yorkie, me parece que es muy probable que tenga una respuesta a su pregunta tarde o temprano.

Él rio.

—El reportero en mí está intrigado. —Asintió—. Está bien. Vamos a hablar de salario entonces.

Bella no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

El señor Yorkie le sonrió.

—¿Recomendaciones de parte de Tanya Cullen y Eleazar Santino? Además de su trabajo de la universidad, sé que solo tiene un artículo, pero es un artículo impresionante. La carta del señor Santino dejó en claro las circunstancias en las que se escribió dicho artículo. Habla muy bien de su capacidad para actuar bajo presión el que haya podido lograr eso con poca o ninguna preparación. En resumen, señorita Swan, creo que va a hacer cosas buenas aquí. Así que vamos a hablar acerca de dónde la puedo utilizar y lo que está buscando en compensación.

Bella sonrió.

—Muy bien.

 _ **~0~**_

El auto de Edward estaba estacionado afuera de su apartamento cuando Bella llegó a su casa. Ella apresuró el paso mientras corría por la acera. Sabía que estaba sonriendo ampliamente como un payaso de circo. Entró por la puerta para encontrar a Edward pasando el rato con Jake y Embry. Eso debería haberla puesto nerviosa, el pasatiempo favorito de Jake durante el último mes era molestar a Edward, pero estaba demasiado emocionada para eso.

Bella abrió los brazos de par en par.

—¿Adivinen quién acaba de unirse a las filas de los empleados otra vez?

Su anuncio fue recibido con aplausos de Jake y Embry. Edward se acercó a ella, la levantó, y le dio vueltas. La bajó de nuevo, pero la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Felicitaciones —dijo él en su oído—. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella. Esta era una de las cosas que ella nunca había esperado cuando pensaba en las relaciones. Estar con alguien nunca fue parte de sus planes. Ella tenía ambiciones, y una relación no estaba entre eso. Sabía cómo estar orgullosa de sí misma y cómo celebrar sus victorias personales. Pero últimamente, estaba aprendiendo a compartir esta parte de su vida con Edward.

Le había tomado un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea. Él habló con ella en profundidad sobre lo que quería de su carrera. Le habían ofrecido un puesto en una pequeña revista local y había estado tentada a tomarlo, trabajo era trabajo. Pero Edward había razonado con ella, animándola a esperar por algo mejor. Después de todo, ella tenía la indemnización que Tanya le había dado, y siempre podría disponer de eso durante el desempleo, que para eso era.

Así que en lugar de comprometer su tiempo y energía en una pequeña revista sin mucha posibilidad, ella no dejó de buscar. Qué extraño era pensar que esta era la victoria de _ambos_. Esto es lo que significaba tener una pareja, alguien que quería caminar a su lado, ayudarla a lograr sus objetivos.

Bella apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho de él, mirándolo, disfrutando de la adoración en sus ojos. Él se inclinó hacia abajo, dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de soltarla para que sus compañeros le dieran los abrazos de felicitación.

—La cena y bebidas para todos corren por mi cuenta —dijo Edward—. Donde quieran.

Los chicos soltaron otro grito. Jacob echó el brazo alrededor de Bella, agitándole el cabello.

—Tuve que obtener tres tatuajes antes de encontrar a un buen chico.

—El mejor chico —dijo Embry a su vez, arrojando el brazo alrededor de Jacob.

Jake se volvió y mordisqueó los labios de su novio.

—El mejor chico. —Se volvió hacia Bella—. Y tú, maldita fanfarrona, ¿consigues el oro a la primera?

Bella se rio y extendió la mano para Edward. La tomó de la mano, guiándola de regreso a sus brazos.

—Obviamente, tengo mejor gusto que tú. Quiero decir, ya que no pude tener a Embry —dijo Bella, guiñándole a Embry—. ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a dejar de fingir que no lo apruebas?

Completamente desvergonzado, Jake sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes.

—Si me consigue bebidas gratis, infiernos sí, voy a aprobar a casi todo el mundo.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, su expresión engañosamente inocente.

—¿Es así como terminaste con todos esos tatuajes?

Embry se rio y Jacob resopló.

—Es inteligente, le voy a dar eso —le dijo a Bella.

Algún tiempo después, Bella se encontró metida en una cabina en un bar de moda. Se había atiborrado de la comida del bar, acurrucada con satisfacción en el pecho de Edward. Él tarareó en su oído, y los dos se rieron al ver a Jake y Embry bailar borrachos.

Bella le contó a Edward acerca de lo que Tanya había hecho.

—Era lo correcto —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Ni siquiera era cuestión de si arruinarte o no a propósito. Ella sabía que las circunstancias de cómo había permitido que te fueras eran sospechosas. Así que la elección ahí era dejar que Yorkie te creyera incompetente, o hacer lo correcto.

—Aun así, no pudo haber sido fácil para ella.

—No —coincidió Edward. Suspiró y comenzó a presionar besos suaves en su cabeza—. ¿Es tonto de mi parte quererlo todo? ¿Querer que ella sea mi amiga de nuevo algún día y tenerte a ti en mis brazos?

—No creo que sea tonto. —Bella pensó en el tatuaje de Tanya en su espalda—. En todo caso, eso me hace sentir mejor acerca de ti. Siempre pensé que era triste. Solo porque se enamoran, no significa que van a vivir felices para siempre, pero siempre pensé que era una lástima que la gente no pudiera ver sus tatuajes con cariño. Quiero decir, amaste a esa persona una vez, ¿verdad? Solo porque te enamoraste de mí no quiere decir que Tanya nunca fue especial. —Ella se encogió de hombros y se giró para besarlo—. Si eres tonto por querer que todos seamos amigos, entonces soy tonta también.

Su sonrisa de respuesta fue suave, y extendió la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿lo sabes?

La idea hizo que Bella quisiera volar.

 _ **Edward**_

Edward apenas podía creer en el torbellino que se había convertido su vida en los últimos tres meses. Tres meses desde que había encontrado el tatuaje de Bella en su pecho. Dos meses y tres semanas desde que había pedido el divorcio. Dos meses desde que Bella había vuelto a casa, y su nueva vida había comenzado.

Él y Bella habían acordado que no iban a hacer alarde de su relación en cualquier espacio público durante algunos meses, y no hacerla pública hasta después del año nuevo. Eso les había dado tiempo para concentrarse en ellos, averiguar algunas de las dinámicas de su relación. Había sido un ajuste. Edward, que había estado casado toda su vida adulta mezclado con Bella, que nunca había tenido una relación seria y había sido completamente independiente toda su vida, hacían una pareja bastante interesante.

Pero Acción de Gracias era el límite de cuánto tiempo podría estar sin llevarla a conocer a su familia. Todos sabían de ella, por supuesto. Y los padres de Bella cada uno tenía otros planes, así que no había excusa allí. Edward estaba emocionado. Sería bueno compartir su impresionante felicidad con su familia. Bella, por otro lado...

—Oh, Dios. Ésta aquí. Ésta era una de las ventajas de no estar en una relación —murmuró Bella cuando entraron a la calle que llevaba a la casa de sus padres.

Mordiéndose el labio para no reírse, Edward se acercó y le tomó la mano.

—¿Cuál es una de las ventajas?

—Nunca he hecho esto de conocer a los padres.

—Eres maravillosa, Bella, y ellos verán eso.

—Sí, claro. —Ella hizo una mueca—. Vamos. ¿No van a pensar que estás poniendo tu vida en espera de nuevo, esta vez por alguna joven fulana?

—Oye, es mi novia de quien estás hablando, por lo que mejor controla tu lengua —dijo, apartando los ojos de la carretera el tiempo suficiente para darle una mirada de amonestación—. Bella, de verdad. Mis padres son la mejor clase de familia política que puedas tener, y no lo digo solo porque esté parcializado.

Miró por encima para encontrarla viéndolo con una extraña mirada en su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Los llamaste familia política.

Edward se ruborizó.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —dijo mientras se ponía en el camino de entrada.

Él no tenía intención de ser tan impulsivo, pero no había visto nunca el punto en negar que su objetivo era el matrimonio. ¿Cuál era el punto de estar juntos si no eran al menos optimistas que podrían tener una vida juntos?

Por otra parte, la mentalidad de todo o nada era exactamente lo que le había metido en problemas antes, ¿no? Se dijo que era diferente con Bella. Él, por su parte, era mayor y más sabio. Se conocía muy bien ahora, de una manera que no podía haber esperado conocerse cuando tenía dieciocho años.

Bella le apretó la mano.

—Te estoy tomando el pelo. Sé lo que quieres decir.

Edward se relajó y salió del auto.

—Emmett nos va a molestar, pero esa es una buena señal. Cuando Emmett no se burla de ti es que sabes que no le agradas. Y Rose, bueno...

—¿No la llamaste malcriada una vez?

—¿Cómo llamaste a mi esposa?

Bella se giró rápidamente, pero Edward se volvió más lentamente. Su hermano estaba mirando seriamente a Bella en lo que Edward sabía que era una mirada en broma.

—Emmett —dijo a modo de advertencia.

Emmett le sonrió a Bella.

—Y en serio, ¿no es eso como "el burro hablando de orejas"? ¿Hay un malcriado más grande que este tipo? —Gesticuló hacia su hermano.

—¿Entonces, en qué nos deja eso a ti y a mí? —preguntó Bella, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—. Somos los que nos enamoramos de los malcriados.

Emmett resopló.

—Bueno, mi esposa es sexy y lo suficientemente paciente para soportar a cuatro de mis hijos. Qué vas a obtener de esta relación, no tengo ni idea.

—Puedo conocerte —comentó Bella con fingida dulzura.

—Oh, me agrada. —Emmett le ofreció la mano—. Es bueno conocerte finalmente, Bella. No tienes que preocuparte por impresionarme a mí o a papá. Lo conseguiste cuando le diste a Edward ese fabuloso regalo de cumpleaños.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward tomó la mano de Bella de nuevo y la llevó a la casa.

El resto de la tarde fue todo lo que Edward había imaginado durante los últimos dos meses. Una cosa que Edward amaba de su familia era su naturaleza abierta y comprensiva. Observó con alegría pura cómo Bella fue aceptada. Ella encantó a Carlisle enseguida al notar su colección de libros, y habían hablado largo y tendido sobre algún título del que Edward nunca había oído hablar. Había engatusado a Esme para obtener historias embarazosas de Edward. Había jugado Mario Kart con Henry y Vera. Cuando Abby y Joey habían hecho su misión para ver cuál de ellos podría impresionarla más, ella alabó pacientemente cada tesoro que le traían y escuchó con atención cada historia que ellos contaron.

Ambos, Carlisle y Esme habían encontrado el tiempo para decirle a él que Bella era una mujer joven y preciosa, y comentar lo bueno que era verlo tan feliz. Emmett se aseguró de informarle no una, sino tres veces, que Bella definitivamente no se había sacado la lotería con él, un sentimiento con el que Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

Rosalie, por el contrario, tenía sus dudas, pero bueno, Edward siempre había sabido que las tendría.

—Es que parece que te estás conformando con otra Tanya. La misma profesión. La misma motivación —le dijo Rosalie en privado—. ¿Estás seguro que no cambiaste a tu inatenta esposa por una inatenta novia?

Edward no tuvo la oportunidad de responder. Joey, que había estado diciéndole a Bella sobre la forma en que estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano, se había puesto todo hiperactivo. Saltó a los pies de Bella, hablando con entusiasmo sobre su primer recital.

—¿Vendrás, verdad, Bella? ¿Vendrás a verme? Es el martes. Martes por la noche a las seis en punto.

El corazón de Edward se hundió y su actitud defensiva aumentó de forma automática. Él sabía el horario de Bella. Ella había hecho arreglos para estar en algún festival que se suponía que debía estar cubriendo para el trabajo. Tomó una respiración profunda, preparándose para dar una excusa y para ver a toda su familia darle esa mirada conocedora que odiaba casi tanto como Tanya.

Sin embargo, Bella habló antes de que pudiera.

—Um, vamos a ver. ¿Martes? Sí, puedo conseguirlo, pequeño. ¿De verdad quieres que esté ahí?

Los ojos de Joey se iluminaron y saltó en su lugar.

—¡Sí, sí, sí!

—Bueno, entonces voy a estar ahí —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Pero... el festival —intervino Edward, hablando sin pensar.

Bella alzó la vista hacia él.

—No te preocupes por eso. Lo haré el lunes en lugar del martes. Voy a tener que trabajar un poco más el lunes, pero eso está bien, ¿verdad?

Edward sintió una sonrisa comenzar por los bordes de su boca.

—Sí, por supuesto. Eso está muy bien.

Ella asintió y volvió a mirar a Joey, que todavía estaba pidiendo a gritos atención. Al lado de Edward, Rosalie dio un bufido suave.

—Ella funcionará —dijo con un asentimiento.

Edward rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió a su cuñada.

—Bueno, gracias por eso.

Después de la cena, en una neblina de post-fiesta, Abby se durmió en los brazos de Bella. Ella parecía bastante cómoda, acariciando con los dedos distraídamente la espalda de la niña mientras hablaba con Carlisle. Al verla, Edward sintió que su pecho se hinchó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió el lujo de la esperanza.

Su atención fue atraída por el tacto de su madre. Ella le apretó el brazo, una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

—¿Se quedarán esta noche? —A su madre le gustaba tanto tener a sus hijos bajo su techo, y Edward rara vez había tenido la oportunidad.

Le dio a su madre un apretón y asintió.

—Sí. Ya le pregunté a Bella.

Esme se veía tan feliz como se sentía Edward.

Una hora después, él y Bella se metieron en la cama. Bella seguía parloteando con excitación, contándole esto o aquello que había dicho su madre o algo que Henry y Vera le habían dicho.

Bella amaba a su familia. Y ellos la amaban.

Él le pasó la mano por la cara, trazando sus rasgos, y se puso a cantarle.

— _Yo y tú, y tú y yo. No importa cómo ellos tiren los dados, tiene que ser. La única para mí eres tú, y tú para mí_ *****.

Ella se rio suavemente y presionó la palma de la mano en su pecho, subiendo la vid como había hecho tan a menudo.

—¿Sabes qué estaba pensando el otro día?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Durante la mayor parte de mi vida, odié mi tatuaje. —Ella se inclinó y besó su piel, trazando el tatuaje con los labios ahora—. Pero ya no lo hago más.

Él acarició con los dedos su cabello.

—¿Ya no?

Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, mirándolo, magnífica a la luz de la luna.

—Creí que era un símbolo de todo el posible dolor que hay allá afuera. El amor puede hacer tanto daño. —Ella pasó la yema del pulgar a lo largo de la parte inferior de su barbilla—. Pero no sabía lo bueno que puede ser. Me alegro de que puedo verlo. Me alegro de que puedo ver cuánto te amo escrito en tu piel.

Acunó su cara, acercándola para encontrarse con él en un beso lento y serio.

—Solo vamos a mejorar de aquí en adelante —prometió él. Suspiró y acarició su cabello—. Yo no sabía lo bueno que podía ser, Bella. Te amo.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 ***Lo que Edward le canta a Bella es una estrofa de la canción de The Turtles – Happy Together**

 **www youtube com/ watch?v=r7AjkbcKDcw**

* * *

 **Bueno, llegamos al final de la historia, le subo este capítulo en agradecimiento por los ¡800 rr!**

 **Ya solo queda un outtake, que lo subo mañana, junto con el summary de la nueva traducción en la que estoy trabajando.**

 **Muchas gracias por apoyar esta traducción, por sus alertas y favoritos, a las chicas que dejaron sus rr: Prisgpe, Cintia, jessicacarolinanavarro, Cristal82, Diablillo07, liduvina, Mon Carter, patymdn, Barbara Cullen, GSora, EmmaB, Minerva, Yoliki, Sra. Mclean, Dajokaed, Lizz, Kriss26, elvia, rosy canul, kstew patz, lucianamartinez275, labluegirl94, fathy hurtado, js2506, BM Cullen, Sally, UserName82, GSwan, bella-maru, crucitaegr, Hanna D.L, JenniZuluCullenM, Isa Labra Cullen, Jade HSos, paosierra, freedom2604, loverobert13, Arii Pattinson, IngridMMP, Lunita Black27 y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos mañana con el último capítulo de Marked.**

 **Sarai.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **Tanya**_

A pesar de sus mejore esfuerzos, Tanya Cullen era demasiado consciente del reloj. Se mantenía transcurriendo en su continua cuenta regresiva, en silencio. Respondió a mensajes de correo electrónico, apagó incendios de menor importancia, y comprobó el trabajo de todos sus diversos empleados. Aun así, alrededor de un minuto antes de la medianoche, tuvo que reconocer que estaba leyendo la misma frase una y otra vez sin comprender. Sus manos se detuvieron en el teclado, y observaba las manecillas del reloj desde las once cincuenta y nueve para las doce.

Su divorcio estaba finalizado. Veintinueve de diciembre. Estaba, por primera vez en su vida adulta, no casada. Inclinó la cabeza, frotándose la sien. Sus ojos ardían, pero no lloró.

Su teléfono sonó, y Tanya lo agarró, contenta por la distracción hasta que vio quién era. Se burló y luego se rio cuando vio el nombre de Edward en la pantalla. Le había enviado un texto.

 _Edward: Hola._

—Idiota —murmuró, alejando el teléfono de ella. No sentía las palabras, sin embargo. El texto, tan simple como era, mostró lo bien que la conocía.

Al ser honesta consigo misma, lo que la había matado en las últimas horas de su matrimonio era imaginar cómo Edward lo estaba pasando. ¿Siquiera había pensado en ella una vez? ¿O estaba demasiado ocupado con su supuestamente oh-tan-atenta novia? Calmó su orgullo herido solo un poco el saber que incluso si estaba en la cama con Bella en este mismo momento, era en Tanya en quien estaba pensando.

En su fuero interno, sabía que Edward estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dijo que poner fin a su matrimonio le había hecho daño. Por mucho que a veces sentía que quería hacerla de lado para jugar con una mujer más joven, él no la había abandonado.

Tanya agarró su teléfono y envió un mensaje de vuelta.

 _Tanya: ¿Qué quieres?_

Empujó el teléfono lejos de ella otra vez y miró alrededor de su oficina. Su trabajo: lo que supuestamente le costó su marido. Por lo general, cuando miraba en torno a todo lo que había logrado, todo esto que era de ella, sentía un profundo sentimiento de satisfacción. Esta noche, ella estaba plagada de incertidumbre. ¿Sus logros significaban tanto cuando no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlos?

 _Edward: Me preguntaba si querrías tomar un café mañana._

Alrededor de un millón de réplicas mordaces le vinieron a la mente. Pero, de nuevo, lo conocía demasiado bien para pensar que estaba tratando de torturarla. Eran solo ellos al principio de su matrimonio. Parecía correcto poner fin al matrimonio de la misma manera. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían lo que dejarían escapar. Ellos eran los únicos que compartían esa historia.

 _Tanya:_ _No esta vez._

Dejó el teléfono y se cubrió los ojos con la mano. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, y ella no las secó. Sentada sola en su oficina, se permitió sentir la pérdida. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era ir a casa. No a la casa vacía que había comprado con su marido. No a la cama fría.

La casa había sido lo único por lo que Tanya había estado preparada para luchar. No había sido necesario. Edward había renunciado a ella tan rápido como había renunciado a todo lo demás de su vida en común.

No era que no estuviera de acuerdo con él. Tanya entendía por qué eran una mala pareja. Ella entendía que sus vidas habían ido en diferentes direcciones hace años. Tanya había pasado tanto tiempo temiendo la reacción y la decepción de Edward cuando tenía que cancelar otro compromiso. En muchas maneras, sería un alivio no tener que lidiar con la culpa. Ella entendía por qué ya no estaban juntos.

Aun así, había sucedido tan rápido. Ni una sola vez había considerado Tanya que Edward no estuviera allí. Siempre había asumido que podría venir un divorcio. Pero a pesar de sus constantes diferencias de opinión acerca de lo mucho que trabajaba, todavía se llevaban bien. Todavía disfrutaban el uno del otro.

Ella suspiró y se masajeó el pecho como si pudiera calmar el dolor allí. Recordar el día en que le pidió el divorcio dolió más que la cuenta regresiva hasta la medianoche para finalizarlo.

 _ **~Antes~**_

—Quiero el divorcio, T.

Fue el tono tranquilo y triste de la voz de Edward que alertó a Tanya del hecho de que hablaba en serio. Había estado actuando de manera extraña durante toda la semana, ¿pero esto?

Las palabras en sí eran sin sentido. ¿Divorcio? La idea de no estar con Edward no tenía sentido. Tanya no podía envolver su cabeza en torno al concepto de ser separada de él. Ellos simplemente habían _sido_ siempre.

A medida que comprendió que Edward no solo era serio, sino irrevocable con esta idea, el mundo entero de Tanya fue desafiado. Si ella no podía comprender el concepto de no estar con él, ninguna parte de ella podía aceptar que era lo que él quería. Algo intrínseco había cambiado en él, y la reportera en ella necesitaba saber qué era.

La pequeña rata trató de mantenerlo sobre ellos, pero no lo era. Todo tenía un impulso, y ellos habían estado bien durante diecisiete años. Constantes. Algo había cambiado.

Era en lo último con lo que Tanya pensó que tendría que lidiar. Había alguien más. Y él no quería trabajar en su matrimonio más. Él estaba decidido.

Su maleta y la mayor parte de su ropa se habían ido cuando llegó a casa esa noche. Quería creer que él estaba en una conferencia, pero si así hubiera sido, habría sido ella la que empacara sus cosas. Siempre olvidaba las pequeñas cosas: sus corbatas y con qué zapatos él podía soportar estar durante doce horas al día.

Se sentó en su cama y deseó todavía estar en el trabajo. Durante todo ese día, el trabajo había sido su refugio. Ella se había visto afectada por la traición repentina y completa de su marido, pero eso era parte de lo que le gustaba de su trabajo. Siempre había algún desastre, de menor importancia como la mayoría de ellos resultaba ser, que atender. Durante el día, había cualquier cantidad de personas que reclamaban su atención: su editor en jefe, los editores a cargo, los anunciantes. Había ofertas para ser negociadas. Su revista estaba creciendo rápida y orgullosamente.

Así que a la mierda con Edward por hacerla sentir que estar orgullosa de eso la convertía en una esposa terrible. Solo porque él era feliz en el pináculo de la mediocridad no quería decir que no pudiera estar orgulloso de sus logros.

Edward a menudo la frustraba. Era un arquitecto increíble, de esos que podrían haber pasado a diseñar edificios que captaban la atención internacional. Él podría tener ese tipo de notoriedad si trabajara solo un poco más duro; pasara un poco de tiempo codeándose con las personas adecuadas. Pero Edward no tenía paciencia para ese tipo de cosas. Él estaba contento con sus edificios de menor importancia, y el tranquilo respeto de sus colegas.

—No encajamos —había dicho Edward.

¿Entonces por qué demonios se había enamorado de Bella?

Tanya había adorado a Bella. Ella era apasionada, hábil, y decidida. Tenía planes, grandes planes, y el talento para verlos realizados. Ella le recordaba a Tanya más que un poco de sí misma. Tanya había optado por el camino de la administración, facilitar una plataforma para el buen periodismo. Ella pensó que Bella podría ser una reportera excelente; una de los pocas periodistas cuyo trabajo fuera conocido por el gran público.

Imbécil ambiciosa. Bella siempre había estado tan atenta a las historias y los conocimientos de Tanya. La admiración en los ojos de la chica había hecho a Tanya sentirse como una diosa en un pedestal. Se irritaba ahora, pensando en Bella. Todo fue un acto. Ella había hecho lo mismo con Edward, sin duda. Alabándolo, y el tonto había caído en la trampa. Se había enamorado de ella, y ahora se había convertido en un cliché andando, poniéndole fin a su matrimonio para poder perseguir a una mujer una década más joven.

Tanya se levantó y, a las once de la noche, comenzó a limpiar. Con Bella al otro lado del mundo, Edward recapacitaría. Había sido sacudido por el repentino cambio en su vida. Siempre habían llegado a casa el uno al otro, tarde o temprano, casi todos los días por los últimos diecisiete años. Habían tenido sus momentos, pero habían estado juntos desde que eran niños.

Dos días más tarde, cuando regresó del trabajo, había un sobre esperándola en su lado de la cama bien hecha. Cuando vio los papeles de divorcio, se le doblaron las rodillas, y todo se volvió demasiado real.

 _ **~Ahora~**_

Tanya había tomado más días libres espontáneos en los últimos meses de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida laboral. Había ido a su casa el tiempo suficiente para coger un par de horas de sueño, y luego salir a la carretera, en dirección a la casa de sus hermanas que vivían a una hora de distancia. Al cabo de dos horas, los esposos e hijos de sus hermanas habían sido enviados lejos.

Las tres se habían reunido en la sala de Katrina con tal vez demasiadas margaritas. Kate e Irina se turnaban para brindar por los hábitos molestos de Edward de los que Tanya ahora se había deshecho. Las tres se rieron como gallinas locas.

—Siempre pensé que el que te casaras tan joven era un desperdicio —dijo Irina—. Cariño, ¿te has visto? Eres más caliente que el pecado.

Tanya arqueó una ceja y se tomó un trago de lo que Kate puso en su mano.

—Eso es inquietantemente incestuoso, Iri.

—Es verdad objetiva. Vamos. Viajas con frecuencia. Conoces magníficos hombres extranjeros todo el tiempo, ¿cierto? Ahora en realidad puedes hacer algo al respecto.

—Cierto —dijo Tanya, ocultando un rubor detrás de su copa de margarita. Había tenido la ensoñación de vez en cuando sobre éste o aquel desconocido que había conocido cuando estaba de viaje. Eso fue todo lo que alguna vez fue, una ensoñación—. No sabría ni siquiera cómo empezar —murmuró, más para sí misma.

Sus hermanas se miraron y se rieron. Se habían pasado la mayor parte de sus veinte años manteniendo las cosas simples, sin ataduras.

—Tanya, Tanya, Tanya —dijo Kate, estudiándola—. Te diré lo que va a pasar. Vas a seguir viviendo tu increíble vida de la manera que desees. La única diferencia es, que si algún hombre, o mujer, no asumas que no puede ocurrir, te agrada, haces lo que te parezca bien. No tienes ataduras, nena. Y si algo comienza a sentirse muy bien, bueno, lo tomas a partir de ahí.

Tanya esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto apaciguada. Kate siempre sabía qué decir.

 _ **~Antes~**_

El día que Tanya se dio cuenta de que su matrimonio había terminado, sus hermanas llegaron. Tanya ya estaba casi todo el camino a borracha. Kate e Irina la emborracharon por completo. Era lo que necesitaba: olvidar por un tiempo.

Pero esa noche, después que la neblina del alcohol se disipó, Tanya estaba completamente despierta y dolorida, con sus hermanas a ambos lados de ella. Se quedó mirando el techo, recordando la sensación de su calor acurrucado a su lado. A Edward le gustaba acurrucarse. Tanya, siempre inquieta, prefería su libertad. Esta noche, ella habría deseado sus brazos a su alrededor.

Kate se dio la vuelta, echando su brazo sobre el pecho de Tanya.

—Hola tú.

—Hola —dijo Tanya con voz temblorosa. Suspiró—. Lo echo de menos en este momento, al maldito imbécil.

—Idiota. Que se vaya al diablo, te digo. ¿Qué clase de hijo de puta persigue a una niña tonta cuando te tiene a ti, eh?

Tanya sonrió. Sabía que su hermana solo estaba diciendo lo que ella quería escuchar.

Kate cruzó las manos bajo su mejilla.

—¿Puedo hacer una observación?

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho ya.

—Sé que esto es una mierda, nena. Has sido parte de una unidad desde que era una niña. Pero sabes que nunca lo he entendido. No puedo contar el número de veces que estuvimos en el teléfono, y me decías lo mucho que te daba miedo ir a casa o hablar con Edward porque habías tenido que cancelar algún compromiso. Solías decir lo aliviada que te sentías cuando llegabas a casa y Edward estaba dormido.

Tanya jugó con el borde de su edredón, en silencio ante eso. Había sido una cosa semanal: el temor fugaz cuando el reloj llegaba más y más tarde, cuando ella estaba en el trabajo. Esa sensación de acoso que tenía cuando Edward quería hacer planes. Se apresuraba a estar de acuerdo, tanto porque le gustaba la sonrisa de felicidad en su cara —él era tan fácil de complacer—, como porque aborrecía su mirada exasperada y decepcionada si ella decía que no al momento.

—Sé que duele, ¿pero no te sientes un poco aliviada porque no tendrás que lidiar con eso de nuevo? —preguntó Kate, acariciándole el cabello.

Tanya tomó una respiración profunda, aunque el pecho le dolía.

—Es una ventaja —admitió.

 _ **~Un año después~**_

Tanya dio un vistazo a su reloj y se rio, pasándose la mano por los ojos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Miró a un lado y tuvo que ocultar una mueca. Irónico, pensó. Desde hacía un tiempo temía el momento en que se encontrara con un conocido que los conociera tanto a ella como a Edward. Hoy, de todos los días, al otro lado del país donde ella vivía, se encontró con el jefe de Bella.

Poniendo una sonrisa, Tanya se volvió hacia él.

—Hola, Eric.

—Hola a ti. —Hizo un gesto al camarero, poniendo un pedido para un mojito, lo que hizo que Tanya ocultara una sonrisa detrás de su copa. Se volvió hacia ella cuando terminó—. Entonces, ¿me vas a contar el chiste?

—No hay chiste —dijo en voz baja. Se debatió por unos momentos si debía o no seguir, pero pensó que era inevitable—. Me acabo de dar cuenta que he estado divorciada desde hace un año ahora. Bueno, técnicamente supongo que desde hace tres horas hasta la medianoche en la costa oeste.

Eric asintió lentamente.

—Ah. Sí, ya sé cómo funciona. Serán cinco años para mí en unas semanas. —Le dio las gracias al camarero que puso una bebida frente a él—. ¿Puedo tener dos tragos de whisky Fireball?

Cuando el camarero puso los tragos delante de él, Eric empujó uno hacia ella.

—Aquí. Quema menos —dijo con un guiño.

Perpleja, Tanya tomó el trago y lo levantó.

—Por nuestros ex —brindó.

Él sonrió con malicia.

—Que sean miserables sin nosotros. —Él hizo chocar las copas juntas.

Algún tiempo después, habían ascendido a una cabina con sus segundas bebidas en la mano. Eric le habló de su ex, Katie.

—Una pequeña cosa dulce. Muy tranquila —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Tengo su tatuaje justo aquí. —Se pasó la mano a lo largo de su costado, la expresión de su cara inexplicablemente tierna—. Adecuado. Solía encajar bien recostada contra mí. Sí la amé. Me encantaba estar enamorado. Me hacía sentir bien.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? —preguntó Tanya.

Se encogió de hombros, indicando a la camarera para traerles otra ronda.

—El amor era un bonito lugar para visitar. Al igual que algunas personas hablan acerca de tomar un fin de semana en su cabaña cuando necesitan un lugar para estar lejos de todo. Pero no es una cosa para todos los días. No es para gente como nosotros. Míranos. Al otro lado del país dos días antes de Año Nuevo, ¿y por qué?

—Estoy aquí por negocios —explicó Tanya. Eric se burló.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero seamos honestos entre nosotros. Esa es la ventaja de estar divorciada, ¿verdad? Los dos sabemos que ninguno de los dos tiene que estar aquí. Tenemos reporteros cuyo trabajo es cubrir este tipo de cosas: La histórica primera visita del rey... como sea que se llame. Si todavía estuviéramos casados, ¿cuáles habrían sido nuestras opciones? —Él sacó su pulgar, contando con eso—. Uno, nos podríamos haber quedado en casa y asegurarnos de estar a tiempo para pasar el Año Nuevo con nuestros cónyuges. —La miró—. Dime que no habrías resentido perderte esto.

Tanya tuvo que sonreír.

—Me habría matado el perder esta oportunidad de conocerlo. —Era una de las millones de razones por las que amaba su trabajo. Había conocido a tantas personas asombrosas, interesantes, e importantes.

—Exactamente. Así que, o te molestas por estar ahí o, dos, inventas alguna historia acerca de cómo tienes que supervisar personalmente al reportero por varias razones, y luego tienes que lidiar con las repercusiones. Malas caras durante días, y su hermano definitivamente me daría mierda la próxima vez que me viera. Él siempre dijo que yo tenía que ser alguna clase de idiota para dejar a mi esposa sola en una festividad.

Tanya resopló.

—Como si Año Nuevo fuera una festividad. Es una excusa para emborracharse y besarse sin ninguna razón en particular. —Ella se acabó su segunda bebida, tomó la tercera y dio un sorbo—. Edward decía que era agradable que la primera palabra que decías cada año es "feliz", y que también era agradable empezar el año con un beso de alguien que amas.

Eric gruñó.

—Es una teoría, supongo.

—Entonces… —Tanya prácticamente inhaló la mitad de su bebida—. ¿A quién trajiste aquí contigo? Quiero decir que, creo que estás obligado por el protocolo de amigos de bar a decirme si voy a encontrarme con la novia de mi exesposo.

—Ah, Bella. —La comisura de su boca se curvó hacia arriba mientras lo consideraba—. Seguramente es lo suficientemente buena para cubrir la historia, pero es demasiado novata. —Miró a Tanya con cuidado—. Lo que me hace preguntarme.

Su sonrisa de respuesta fue sarcástica.

—¿Por qué le di aquella asombrosa historia?

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—No puedes culparme por tener curiosidad. Tengo retazos de lo que parece ser una sórdida historia, pero nadie dice nada. —Empezó a tamborilear los dedos de nuevo—. Envías a una completa novata en lo que tiene que ser la asignación del año para tu revista. Ese era un riesgo enorme para que lo asumiera un reportero no entrenado. Ella estuvo a la altura y se encontró sin trabajo por sus molestias. Esa parte creí comprenderla cuando se presentó a la fiesta de Navidad con tu marido del brazo.

Tanya hizo una mueca y se bebió el resto de su bebida.

—Sin embargo, todavía enviaste una recomendación —dijo Eric, dejando una apertura obvia para que ella llenara los espacios en blanco.

—No la habrías contratado si pensaras que la dejé ir por falta de profesionalismo —explicó, estudiando el hielo en su copa.

—¿Y tú le deseabas el bien?

Tanya se burló.

—Joder, no. Le deseé toda la miseria en la que podía pensar. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lamento decepcionarte. El cuento que me dijeron no fue sórdido. Nada de interés periodístico. Mi marido y yo nos distanciamos años atrás, pero los dos estábamos demasiados cómodos para reconocerlo. Queríamos diferentes cosas de la vida. La manera en que lo pusiste aplica bien. Yo era una visitante en nuestro matrimonio. Me gustaba la cama caliente. Me gustaba él y yo le gustaba.

—¿Y Bella?

Tanya se detuvo, considerando sus palabras.

—Ella y Edward eran amigos. Era inocente. Se enamoraron por accidente, y Edward me dijo que quería el divorcio antes de que ocurriera cualquier cosa. —Miró a Eric—. Eso es lo que dicen, de todos modos.

Parecía escéptico por decir lo menos.

—¿Y le creíste?

—No quería al principio, pero sí, realmente le creo.

—Bueno, qué te parece eso.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Tanya luego de un momento, aunque ya sabía que iba a lamentar preguntar.

—Suena arriesgado, pero adelante.

—¿Son felices? ¿O toda la miseria que les deseamos hizo efecto? —Trató de hacerlo sonar como una broma. Principalmente, había llegado a un acuerdo con Edward. Su matrimonio había terminado mucho antes de su divorcio, y ambos estaban mejor separados. Pero eso no significaba que la forma en que Edward había seguido adelante no la irritase. Incluso un año más tarde, no se había recuperado del dolor de la misma.

Eric inclinó la cabeza, mirándola, y a pesar del valor líquido, se sentía intensamente vulnerable. Ser mujer en lo que todavía era predominantemente un mundo de hombres. Esta debilidad, esta muestra de necedad, no era algo que pudiera permitirse.

Mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para obviar la pregunta, él se acercó, rozando los dedos sobre sus nudillos. Tanya estaba confundida hasta que él dejó que la mano descansara en su brazo, el toque suave sin lugar a dudas íntimo. Contuvo la respiración mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Tengo una idea. —Su voz había bajado varios decibeles. Sus dedos rozaron el interior de su brazo—. ¿Por qué no te concentras mejor en tu felicidad?

El corazón de Tanya dio un vuelco. Se humedeció los labios, impresionada por el aspecto oscuro en los ojos de él. Ella ladeó la cabeza, segura por un horrible segundo que estaba de algún modo malinterpretando las cosas. Con miedo de seguir ese deseo causando que las mejillas se le ruborizaran. La mirada, sin embargo. La emoción que hizo cantar su sangre.

Ella tragó saliva y volteó su mano sobre la mesa, dejando que los dedos de él rozaran la carne deliciosamente sensible.

—¿Qué tenías en mente?

Su sonrisa era atractiva. Ella nunca lo había notado antes. O tal vez nunca la había mirado de esa manera. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, haciéndole señas para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo hizo, dijo en un susurro:

—Esta, um, posibilidad ha sido mi sueño más salvaje desde siempre. Créeme, tengo algunas ideas.

Ella se rio, una risa sin aliento llena de una anticipación que no había recordado hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué estamos esperando?

Él se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, llegamos al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. La mayoría de votos en la encuesta en mi perfil es para esperar a que la autora termine la secuela. Así que esperaremos.**

 **Quiero agradecer sus alertas y favoritos, y todos sus rr: labluegirl94, Lunita Black27, Aide, Tahirizhita grey pattz, ginnicullenswan, Lizz, JeniZuluCullenM, jesk, Daniela Mata, Prisgpe, Mon Carter, Dajokaed, YulBar, jessicacarolinanavarro, freedom2604, SkyC, JadeHSos, IngridMMP, MelB, paosierra, gswan, js2506, rosy canul, Ericastelo, Hanna D.L, Isa Labra Cullen, patymdn, bbluelilas, Sally, Brigitte, tulgarita, kstew pattz, Kris26, EmmaBe, bella-maru, Sra. Mclean, Diablillo07, UserName82, elvia, minerva, GSora, BM Cullen, Yoliki, loverobert13, Mi Marida y todos los anónimos.**

 **Mientras tanto, les dejo el summary de la nueva traducción:**

 ** _Teacher of the Year:_**

 ** _Cuando Bella tiene un encuentro casual con un atractivo extraño, nunca cree que lo volverá a ver. El destino, sin embargo, tiene sentido del humor._ **

**Sarai.**


End file.
